Youkai Society
by HeartlessEnchantress
Summary: In Youkai society when a family member dies the possessions of that person stay in the family. When Inuyasha dies Sesshoumaru steps forth to claim the Tetsusaiga along with Inuyasha’s mate and children. SessKag
1. The other brother

First Chapter might seem a bit longer then just six chapters ^.^' woops? When things start to heat up I'm sure things will move along much faster. I'm still trying to get under the Inuyasha char roles and sorry if there a bit out of character.. First Inuyasha fic. 

------

Sesshoumaru let his expressionless mask slip to glare at his retainer, Jaken as he clumsily waved his staff in excitement. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Your half breed brother-"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger a hiss escaping his lips. "Do not refer to that…hanyou as my brother."

Jaken nodded his large yellow eyes filling with more fear then excitement as he continued, "Inuyasha has been defeated by that half demon Naraku." Looking up with an uncertain smile Jaken took a slow step back at the full out grin that covered his lords face.

"Prepare for our departure Jaken its time I go claim what's rightfully mine."

------

Leaning her forehead against Inuyasha's tombstone Kagome pushed her hand down against the slight raise of earth, which underneath it rested Inuyasha. Digging her nails into the earth she felt a harsh cry tremble from her lips. It wasn't her fault, she knew it wasn't but it was impossible not to regret not taking Inuyasha with her. It was on the night of a new moon, the one time Inuyasha turned human, when Naraku came to collect their jewel shards. Kagome gritted her teeth _the coward. _Somehow Naraku had found out of Inuyasha's secret and had waited right until after his transformation to show himself. It was no surprise really, Naraku had spies everywhere. _ Inuyasha.. _

Her breath hitching Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in pain. He had known he would die when he asked her to take their two children and run to the well and stay in her time for three days. But then…she knew if she had stayed her and their children would be killed along with him. The pain and worry in his eyes was what made her agree to do as he asked. When she had come back _the day after_…the whole village was no more. Sango and Miroku lay collapsed in front of Inuyasha, who was laying on his stomach with the back of his head turned to her. His _black_ hair fanning out behind him. He was still in his human form…he had not survived the battle with Naraku. Later that day a few villagers that had been away returned and helped Kagome burry the dead.

Shakily standing Kagome clutched the few jewel shards they had collected tightly in her palm. If she had to blame anyone for Inuyasha's death it would be Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the one who made Inuyasha want to be a full demon so badly. It was _his _fault they were collecting the shards Naraku wanted. Straitening her shoulders Kagome made her way back to the village to collect her sons. They were returning to the future. Nothing kept them here anymore their friends were dead, and only danger remained. Besides it was the only way Kagome could think of to keep Naraku from gaining the remaining jewel shards.

"Let me hold it Yasha! Father would have wanted me to have it not _you_! You always break things!" Whined the voice of her 3minute younger son. They were twins, identical in every outer way, but as different as two could be in personality.

"Damn-it Sota back off! The sword wont even let you hold it, remember what happened last time you tried?!" Kagomes eyes narrowed slightly at the language her son used. She had always tried to get Inuyasha to watch his mouth around those two but as many times as she had to sit him, that soon became a much harder task. 

"But I'm the older one! Four years SEVEN MINUTES 20 seconds. Your only Four years FOUR MINUTES 40 Seconds old! Everyone knows the elder son inherits."

"You moron, what would you do with the sword? Use it as a paper weight for your drawings?" Yasha muttered in an exasperated voice. 

Smiling slightly Kagome cleared her throat getting their attention. "Boys stop fighting over that sword. Brothers shouldn't act that way. Yasha keeps the sword for now simply because he's the only one with the power to wield it. Sota I will find you a weapon that fits your tastes more when we get home." 

That ending the disagreement Kagome picked up the few bags they had and made her way to the well Sota skipping ahead while Yasha stayed at her side, holding the sword as if it weighed nothing. A squeal broke into her thoughts and she looked up sharply at the figure that held Sota disdainfully by the throat, two red stripes on the pail wrist, silver hair billowing around him. A low growl snapped her out of her daze again, and she sparred her younger son a glance as he quickly unsheathed his sword. "N-no Yasha put that away." 

Quickly moving to stand in front of him wishing she hadn't packed away her bow but then again…could she really kill Sesshoumaru with a few arrows? No. Deciding not to get him in a bad mood she kept her voice calm. "Please put my son down Sesshoumaru and then maybe I could help you with whatever brought you here."

Sesshoumaru looked from the squirming child in his hand half amused as the runt tried to bite him up to Inuyasha's wrench. Relaxing his hand he let a small smile twitch at the corner of his mouth at the 'thump!' and a small mewing sound. "My brother, he's dead?" He took note of how her clear blue eyes stormed over with a ting of gray and her lips pushed into a thin line. 

"Yes." Kagome felt like cursing and purifying his ass to hell, he was mocking her. His tone had a snobbish air to it and something in his normally emotionless gold eyes sparked to life. 

"I see, in that case all his belongings are now mine. The Tetsusaiga? Where is it?" 

Kagome watched as Sota crawled carefully away from him latching onto her leg, his ears, much like Inuyasha's pressed down flat on his head. Turning slightly to keep Sesshoumaru in her line of vision she gave Yasha an apologetic look. "Yasha please hand me the Tetsusaiga." As she expected he tightened his grip on it. "Yasha this is Inuyasha's brother, your Uncle he will hold onto it and keep it safe for you until your older." Kagome held her breath hoping Sesshoumaru would keep silent and Yasha would agree with it. 

Kagome sighed in relief when he handed her the Tetsusaiga her arm jerking slightly with the weight. She approached him only as close as necessary carefully watching for any signs of aggression. "This is all we have of Inuyasha's." Kagome felt a pang in her heart handing the Tetsusaiga over to Sesshoumaru knowing how many times Inuyasha risked his life to keep it out of his hands, but she would not risk her sons life over a stupid sword. 

"Not quite miko, I believe you were my brothers mate?" He spat the name brother like it burned his tongue to speak it. "And those brats, his children?"

She stiffened the sword still outstretched to him, "Those are Inuyasha's and _my_ children." Fighting the urge to stab the sword into his foot and run with her children. Her fingers tightening around Tetsusaiga regardless, she would protect her sons with her life if he thought to touch one hair on their heads. A gasp died in her throat as Sesshoumaru's delicate hand clasped around her neck, his deadly nails prickling her skin. The sword fell from her shaking hands when she was pushed up against chest, his hand moving from her slightly bruising throat to her upper arm.

"I'm aware my half breed brother hasn't explained to you the way things work in youkai society. Perhaps he didn't know for himself" He watched amused as her children that disgustingly resembled Inuyasha fought with each other, the one she called Sota had foolishly tried to charge at him while Yasha held him back aware of the danger. They both glared angrily at him which he returned with a smile before lowering his head to lightly smell the flowery air that clung to the air around her. "You see Kagome, you were my brothers mate when he was alive, and when he died, you became mine." He could smell the fear radiating from her when he nuzzled her gently against her neck. "Or maybe he did tell you?" He eyed her packed bags his eyes narrowing slightly. "You wouldn't be foolish enough to try and escape this Sesshoumaru, would you?"

Horrified Kagome eyed her sons hoping they wouldn't attack Sesshoumaru, maybe they inherited her restraint. "I-I didn't know…" Taking a deep breath Kagome continued not sure if she heard Sesshoumaru purr in response to her answer. "Sesshoumaru I know how you feel about humans, and you shouldn't have to be tied to one simply because of tradition." She felt him stiffen and took it as a sign he was listening. "I can disappear with my children and no one would ever know that you-" Kagome winced when his claws dug into her arm his chest vibrating with low growls and quickly shut up.

Sesshoumaru frowned in irritation the wrench was trying to get rid of him. Shutting his eyes he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. "Stupid wrench if I wanted you to disappear I would have killed you and your hanyou brats. You will come with me, its past time I got a mate and the western lands will be needing a heir soon."

Her fear forgotten Kagome dug her nails into his wrist indignant. "Then find someone else willing to share your bed, I don't want any part of you and I refuse to have your child." Struggling against him seemed to be useless she couldn't remove his arm from her person and her teeth couldn't break his skin while her thrashing legs only seemed to annoy him. 

"Finished yet?" He all but snarled. He wasn't about to admit it but her words bruised his pride. He was disgusted with himself to admit he wanted a human as a mate. She had always proven herself brave In their past encounters. Standing up to him, pointing things out to his brother, and had even struck him with an arrow. He narrowed his eyes when he felt her blunt human teeth trying to bite into his arm again and quickly slapped her. "Stop that foolishness." He wanted to point out he wasn't a chew toy but restrained himself. "It matters not whether you want to share my bed or bear my children, because the simple fact in the matter is you _will_. Your hanyou protector is dead wrench, like it or not but its me you will be looking to for protection from now on." 

Stunned from his slap she let her hands fall limply to her sides, both her sons stiffening in worry. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat Kagome gripped tightly onto his silk sleeve. "What about my children?" She was almost afraid of his answer.

He regarded them for a minute. "They may come with us, however I will not tolerate childishness in my home so you had better control them."

Nodding with relief Kagome quickly moved away from him when he released her falling onto her knees in front of her children and pulling them into a tight embrace. 

Scowling Sota peeked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "Mother I don't like that man, he hit you."

Stiffening Kagome pulled him tighter, "Shhh Sota don't say such things. I want you both to be on your best behavior… please for me."

"Ill keep Sota in line mother." Yasha replied arrogantly while lightly whacking Sota on the back of the head. Kagome could have sworn she heard a chuckle/snort from the Great Demon Lord but dismissed it while gathering her sons up in her arms. 

Yasha scowled about being picked up and squirmed slightly. "What about the Tetsusaiga? Are we just going to leave it here on the ground?" Yasha grunted with annoyance. 

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "You may hold it until we reach the castle."

Happy with that Yasha successfully slipped from Kagomes arms and sheathed the sword with graceful elegance. Scooping him and her bags up again Kagome stiffened when she was lifted from her feet and up against Sesshoumaru's armored chest plate. Tightening her grip on her sons as they rose to the sky on a cloud. 

-----

Ah this looks like a good place to end this chap. Review = my love and affection. Which I'm sure you want? One more 'woops' I forgot about poor little Shippou so he doesn't exist in this story…forgive me please. He's not much fun without Inuyasha to tease anyway. As always with love, ~HeartlessEnchantress


	2. Blocking out the pain

Thank you for all your reviews I wasn't expecting so many but I certainly appreciate it. Was really touching to see so many people enjoyed the first chapter. Well enjoy chapter two! 

------

Chap 2-

Kagome stiffened eyeing the room she had been given. It was a light lilac color with contrasting black silk curtains and a large four post bed with an assortment of pillows, dark silk sheets pulled out for her. The dark oak furnishings matched the bed posts and caught the light in a bluish glow. Scanning the rest of the room Kagome took note that the windows weren't barred and began to look through her closets, unpacking a few things. Sesshoumaru had asked…more like demanded she unpacked. Shivering Kagome cringed about the thought of having to any intimate contact with him. Looking out her window again she felt a small smile touch her lips watching Yasha and Sota rolling around in the grass. 

The small giggle was quickly cut short when the slight pressure of _his _hand rested on her shoulder. Straitening her back Kagome eyed his claws wanting more then anything to shrug his hand off. He seemed to pick up her annoyance and tightened his grip turning her to face him crushing his lips against hers. Kagome felt her eyes widen in horror a small gasp muffled by his tongue which caressed her lips briefly before shoving into her mouth. When she finally got the since to shove him away he had beaten her to it, looking down his nose at her with a smirk. "Your flushed Kagome." 

Lifting her chin high so she could glare down at him. _Which didn't work to well. _She scowled much like she had seen Inuyasha do numerous times. He never saw it coming. Kagome slapped her hand hard across his face leaving an angry red hand print in its wake. _Looks like I learned something from Sango… _"My Lord," She hissed. "Now who's flushing?" 

He didn't answer but sometimes actions do speak louder then words… He turned his face back to her slowly, all emotion washed clean leaving an expressionless mask. Except for his eyes, anger flashing beneath the golden depths. Kagome didn't feel his hand moving from her shoulder until she felt it collide with the side of her face with enough force to send her sprawling at his feet. Curling in a ball Kagome was almost afraid he'd kick her. 

When it didn't come she looked cautiously up to see him disappearing out her door. _Inuyasha… _Whimpering she curled into a tighter ball, how she wished he could come and take her away. Who was she to look to when she was in trouble now? She squeezed her eyes shut tears trickling down her nose wishing she could have died with him. 

__

------

Sesshoumaru calmly walked out into the gardens while inside he was furious with himself and the wrench. He hadn't meant to slap her that hard but she would have to learn her place if he was to introduce her to society. He couldn't have a mad women for a mate. What's worse a mad _HUMAN _women. Other demon lords simply wouldn't be able to look past that. He admired her courage and strength, just not when she used it to defy him. She respected his brother, a **_hanyou _**but she couldn't give him, a Demon Lord the proper respect? No. That simply wouldn't do, he'd have to show her the way things worked around here, starting tonight. She was rightfully his mate, right to bed, right to beat, right to control. Shed learn that. 

Hearing laughter he walked around to the side not surprised to find the Mikos brats digging up the side of his garden. He was not amused. 

"Think Momma will like this one Yasha? Look its blue like her eyes!" The energetic boy held up a beautiful small sapphire flower still connected to a clump of dirt and roots. And shook it slightly covering them both in small clumps of dirt. 

"Sota! Ergh! You got it in my mouth!!" Spitting to the side Yasha glared angrily down at Sota and shook himself free of the dirt in an oddly canine manner. Sota frowned his ears twitching at a new sound and looked up bravely as a shadow cast itself over him. 

"And what do you hanyou brats think your doing to my garden?" Sesshoumaru felt his mood lighten at the awe in the little runts eye as they looked up at him, that is until…

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga pointing the old rusty blade at the towering demon lord, straitening his back to appear more threatening. 

Sesshoumaru merely snorted in response. "I'm allowing you to hold onto the Tetsusaiga for a while so I suggest you start proving to me you can handle the responsibility of managing such a sword."

Grunting Yasha twirled it in his trademark fashion before sheathing it. "How long are we staying here."

Sesshoumaru glared down at him in distaste, this one Yasha, reminded him a lot of Inuyasha. "You will address me as Lord Sesshoumaru, and you will be staying here as long as I tolerate your presence."

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru, how long do you think that will be?" Yasha pressed on.

"Not much longer if you keep such ignorance up, but remember this, your mother belongs to me now. And if you leave, its without her." Sesshoumaru curled his lips back in a snarl before turning to the other brat who gave another hard shake to the flower. Bending down he gracefully took the flower from his clumsy hands and effectively cut the stem with his claws before handing it back. Ignoring the questioning looks he rose to his full height. "If those flowers would make her happy pick as many as you want." Blinking in surprise both boys looked at each other before turning back to him, but he was already gone. 

Growling in frustration Sesshoumaru made his way across the wrenches room where she was still laying on the floor. The saltiness of her tears assaulted his sharp senses. "I thought you were stronger then that wrench." He waited for her to get up at the sound of his voice only to see her curl up into a tighter ball. Her indecent skirt crumpled up around her hips. Growling he crouched down fingering the material pulling it up slightly.

Kagome felt her eyes widen. _Is…is he peeking under my skirt?! _Sure enough Kagome looked up from her arms to see the mighty Demon Lord with a look of utter confusion on his face as he tugged at her zipper. "Pervert! What do you think your doing!" Her face glowing hot Kagome quickly slapped his hands away pulling her skirt back down as far as it would allow. 

Straitening his shoulders he gripped her by the wrist tugging her against him and into his lap. "My brother didn't beat you enough, you know not the proper way to show respect to your mate." Scowling at the loss of his arm he tucked her right leg under his own, sliding his hand up the inside of her shirt holding her gently against him. "Tell me Kagome do you see him when you look into my eyes?" Sesshoumaru ran his claws lightly up her side his breath tickling her neck. "Will you see his face when I take you tonight?" 

Kagomes breath caught in her throat when his clawed hand cut threw the front of her bra freeing her young perky breasts to press against the front of her shirt. His movement was sharp, angry warning her of what could happen if she resisted. Almost breathless with both fear and apprehension, Kagome darted her tongue over her lips. "Inuyasha's eyes-" Squeaking Kagomes back went ridged against Sesshoumaru's chest when he roughly cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Obviously he didn't want answers to what he had asked. Clinching her fists in the silky material of his pants Kagome took a shaky breath. "I could never see Inuyasha in your eyes, you would have to be capable of love to posses half of the compassion that would glow in his eyes when he would take me each night-" 

A low threatening growl cut her off and she winced as his nails dug into the soft skin under her breasts. His voice was calm almost affectionate, "Be silent wrench you do not know what I am capable of." 

Stunned slightly by his voice Kagome twisted in his grasp trembling despite herself. While his voice was controlled and forgiving his eyes certainly weren't. The molten gold burning with his resentment hardening when they clashed with Kagomes heartbroken gray tinged eyes. Barely aware of her actions Kagome brushed her fingers along his smooth cheek, lightly outlining his lips with her thumb. A numbing sensation was overcoming her, she knew what it was. Her miko powers sensed she was in danger and were acting on their own accord, she was powerless to stop them and could only pray they wouldn't force her to try and purify him. Certainly that would be the end of her…

Sesshoumaru tensed beneath her touch wondering if she knew what she was doing. She almost looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes locked intensely with his slightly glazed over, her breath coming in short pants from full pink lips. Relaxing despite himself he lightly leaned into her handwith something short of a purr. 

Releasing his hand from her breast he shifted her weight turning her so her chest pressed against his. She did not struggle against him in fact she was almost like a doll, laying limply in his lap. Dipping his head he inhaled her sweet sent relishing in the way her body molded against his. This girl, no women, seemed to be made for him. It was a mistake his hanyou brother had discovered her first. That she had loved him first, **_still_** loves him. Perhaps she loved him because he was part human? Did this wrench reject this Sesshoumaru, a demon lord, because he was a full demon? Not a completely unreasonable thought, after all many demons rejected the thought of a human mate. 

In an in tempt to pull her closer he slid a hand up the back of her bare thigh pulling her forward. A moan almost escaping his lips as he felt his erection press against her threw their clothes. She had been right, he could not love. He was a Demon Lord, such things were below him. However he did still have emotions, one of them being to protect this wrench with his life. 

Uncharacteristically sighing he began rubbing soft circles into the back of her leg while gently rocking her body against his own. Irritated by her lack of response he reached up and gripped a handful of silky black tresses pulling her face up. Her eyes were slightly closed clouded in a gray fog. Suddenly it dawned on him and he cursed as he shook her trying to snap her out of the daze. The wrench had retreated inside of herself unaware of what was happening to her body. It was a skill not many knew, often used as a way to block out the pain of being tortured. 

Snarling in anger he flipped her under him his hair falling over them both in a curtain. Is that what she considered this? Torture? His touch that should have made her writher with desire was a pain to block her body from experiencing? Like hell. He wanted to hit her, bruise her other cheek but that would most likely make her retreat deeper within herself. Half tempted to ignore her unresponsive behavior and give into his demonic nature and fuck her. But no, he wanted her to be aware the first time he took her. Aware that it was him inside of her, aware he was the one causing her to cry out in pleasure. Maybe then she would realize her beloved hanyou was indeed dead, and he Sesshoumaru, had taken his place. 

Shoving himself up he pulled her into his arms, her head falling to the side limply as he walked over to her bed. He would let her wake up on her own. This human woman had made him lose control, he didn't come to her to fuck her. He had only come to see how the wrench was doing, not that he was worried. Scoffing at the thought he set her down on her back quickly throwing the sheet over her indecent form. That was another thing, he would not tolerate her to run around dressed like some whore. Starting tomorrow she would dress her part as his Mate, the Lady of the Western Lands. Imagine what the other lords would think if they saw her running around half naked, as if she was still his brothers mate living in some forest. How improper.

In the darkness of the room Kagome twisted, tangled in the silken sheets her breath caught in her throat. She was trapped in a nightmare. "Inuyasha!!!" Suddenly she sprung up her body glistening in a light sweat, her fingers anxiously trying to smooth the hair from her brow. _That dream…that horrible dream… _The sound of soft breathing led her attentionto a small lump nestled against her side. Sota's cute puppy ears twitching in his sleep lightly tickling her arm, while Yasha's normally arrogant face had contorted and now had an angelic glow as he hung halfway off the bed in a dead sleep. And she realized they were the reason she had lived, what Inuyasha had died protecting. She hadn't completely lost all of him after all… They were proof of her and Inuyasha's undying love.

------

I really cant wait to write the next few chapters I have some fun stuff planned ^,^; Well anyway, as always with love -HeartlessEnchantress.


	3. Kagomes Submission?

Warning on this chapter. Lemonish content that I believe is acceptable for 17+. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it…although there are some parts of it I'm not sure about.   
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Posture perfect Sesshoumaru stood waiting patently for Kagome to come down for lunch. He had taken great pleasure in ridding her of her absurd kimono which now was no more then ashes in his fireplace. He winced slightly remembering how high her voice had gotten when she shrieked at the injustice of his actions. Snorting Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple briefly. He had not been in the best of moods come morning. Somehow her annoying hanyou children had weaseled themselves into her room. He had briefly wondered if she had brought them there herself in an attempted to keep him away. Clever little miko, this Sesshoumaru would not drag two hysterical twins away from their mother while they listened to her screaming from inside the locked doors.   
  
There were a lot of things he questioned about her. Like her ability to resist her miko powers. He found it hard to believe she had no control over her own body when she went into her trance. Sesshoumaru decided to believe her for now, having not smelt the slight prick of fear that always happens in result to a lie.   
  
She was cutting his time very closely. She was not yet his declared mate, she was his yes, but not completely. She still carried the mark of his Hanyou brother. And if she thought, he would introduce her to society later that night in her current state, the bitch had another thing coming. It was not an option for either of them. She was his mate now and tonight at the banquette she would parade in the finest silks, with his mark. Smiling briefly he imagined how charming his little miko mate would look with his mark. He had yet to tell her of the banquette but planned on informing her while they dinned.   
  
The whole thing put him on edge. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome enough already to know she would object to celebrating their joining as mates. It mattered not as long as she kept it to herself. It would be out of question to lock her in her room on such a night, and he could only hope she would not pull a stunt to embarrass him. Of course she would be warned against it and offered a list of possible punishments should she go against his request.   
  
Instantly aware of her presence Sesshoumaru quickly moved to guide her to her place at the table. His keen sense of smell slightly over powered by her sent. It was odd for a human to possess a smell so intoxicating. Perhaps that's what drove his brother into loving her. She was a rare beauty, the only human he had yet to meet with blue eyes. He had encountered other demons with a beauty far past her own, but none of them had come close to her magnificent sent. Securing her when she stumbled he frowned slightly at her clumsiness, looking for what could have tripped her.   
  
Sesshoumaru found himself unable to contain the low growl like laugh when he discovered the reason for her lack of grace. Kagome was wrapped up in her fancy kimono, obviously the wench didn't know how to dress herself in such finery. Stilling her again he began to undo her kimono.   
  
Shocked into submission by the unexpected gesture Kagome gaped in disbelief as he gracefully tugged her kimono open baring her shoulders. Flushing with mortification and a blinding rage Kagome reflexively slapped his hand away preventing him from exposing her further.   
Jerking her kimono back over her shoulders the silk crumpled tightly beneath her fingers as she held it tight. "What do you think your doing?! Keep your filthy hands off me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his hand slowly, threatening her not to defy him. Briefly satisfied when she flinched away. Gritting her teeth she turned her gaze back onto the Demon Lord catching his eyes in hers, sapphire pools shinning with defiance.   
  
She was scared Sesshoumaru could smell it along with her anger. He admired her control of masking her emotions, mainly her fear of him. Many powerful Youkai's had trembled in the presence of this Sesshoumaru. While his unclaimed human mate, stood bravely up against him. How admirable, and for that he did not hit her. "Remove your kimono, you look like you got dressed in the dark. The Lady of the Western Lands should always appear dignified."  
  
Pulling her kimono tighter Kagome jerked away from his touch. That bastard! There is nothing wrong with the way I dressed myself. "And how," She spat angrily. "do you plan on dressing me with one hand?" She had over stepped her bounds, he knew it, she knew it. Tilting her chin high she held herself proud.   
  
Sesshoumaru barely restrained himself from snapping her delicate neck. Perhaps that's what she wanted? Ignorant human. No longer wishing to help the wench he caught her arm in a tight embrace dragging her stumbling form to her seat. Forcing her into her place at the table he jerked her chair in, taking his own seat at the head of the table in a refined manner. Ringing a bell a servant immediately entered with steaming platters.  
Sesshoumaru regarded her intensely over his wine glass, the fiery liquid soothing his wounded pride. This delicate human, who he could crush smoothly in the palm of his hand, had dealt another harsh blow to his pride. It was amazing she was still alive, had she been anyone else he would have taken great pleasure in butchering her. The lose of his arm was an obvious sign of his weakness. A Hanyou getting the better of a Demon Lord?   
  
Delicately spooning his soup he wondered if the memory of his defeat was what had caused him to be ashamed of his missing arm. Or if it was her disgust about his physical mutilation. Growling softly to himself he glanced up at her again. She had not touched her food. Fine let the wench starve. Regardless if the thought of him being her lover disgusted her, he would take great pleasure in bending the bitch over in front of him. It would only bring him satisfaction to see her suffer for the disrespect and insults she had inflicted on his pride.  
  
Straitening his shoulders he began to explain her current situation to her in crystal clarity. Teasing her slightly that today was the last time she would bear his hanyou brothers mark. The bitch was in tears when he had finished. Her sobs were silent but the trembling of her shoulders was obvious signs of her pain. Sesshoumaru found himself irritated realizing he didn't want her to cry, he wanted to hold her gently and dry the tears he had caused.  
  
His eyes hardened at her sudden shriek as she sent her untouched platter into the stainless white wall. She would have pulled the cloth from the table had he not jerked it roughly from her hands. Towering over her he twisted her arm letting his nails sink into the soft flesh under her elbow. Hissing he pulled her up after her knees buckled shaking her slightly. "Do not act like a spoiled pup wench. I grow tired of foolish antiques."  
  
Letting her blurred vision fall to the floor Kagome hiccupped between gasps. "This shouldn't have happened!" Snarling Kagome tugged hopelessly trying to free her arm. "Why couldn't it have been you that died! Its not fair Inuyasha was a good person! And YOU!" She hissed out harshly. "You are a murderer! Inuyasha's death would be a more fitting end for someone like you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled her against his chest nestling his face into her shoulder, her silky raven hair cooling his heated face. His voice slightly muffled from speaking against her neck Sesshoumaru flatly replied. "You and my brother were a mistake, I should have been your first Kagome." He tightened his grip. "He was your first, but I will be your last." With that said Sesshoumaru held the frightened form of the young women close to his chest, walking rapidly to his chambers. She would hate him for this, but then again didn't she hate him already?  
  
Kagome knew automatically he had taken her to his personal room. He was silent as he gently set her down twisting a key in the lock. Terrified Kagome hugged herself her breath coming in shaky sobs. She didn't want him to touch her, it was an insult to Inuyasha. What would he think if he knew she was the new Lady of the Western Lands? Mate of his hated brother. He'd never forgive me… Inuyasha had hated Sesshoumaru with a passion. The pain that Sesshoumaru had caused Inuyasha also made Kagome have a strong dislike for the Demon Lord. She remembered their past battles, he had be so heartless in his attacks on Inuyasha… Collapsing Kagome tried to push herself up only to find herself shaking to badly to get a solid footing.   
  
At the sound of ruffling clothing the ground suddenly became solid beneath her and Kagome sprinted up pressing herself flatly against the thick wooden door. Not sure if her screams could be heard on the other side, or if even so, would someone come to save her? From their Lord? Regardless Kagome banged her fists in a frantic fury her screams echoing in the room. Then once again Kagome lost her footing and found herself over the shoulder of a very naked Demon Lord.  
  
He was not happy, that much was obvious. His face was set in grim determination his eyes cold with anger. There were no signs of lust except for his fully erect member that pushed against her belly when he set her down in front of him. He growled in response to her screams covering her mouth with his, a large hand gripping her tightly at the base of her neck to keep her from pulling away.   
  
He needed to taste her, experience what it would be like to have her care for him. He didn't ask for it to be real, he would be satisfied if it was merely an act. After all as a Demon Lord that's what he was used to, everyone put up an act around him. Wincing he jerked away blood dribbling down his chin. She had bitten his tongue, cutting a large gash. Cursing he shook her when she began screaming again his hand momentarily muffling her cry's.   
  
He had never had to restrain a woman, or force one to share his bed and felt a pang of guilt at doing so. Another blow to his pride. His voice sounded strained even to his own ears as he whispered hotly against her neck a threat every mother would tremble upon hearing. "I will warn you once wench, resist me again and it wont be only your safety at risk. I do not doubt you could endure whatever blow I dealt you, however know that its your pups life on the line this time. I do expect you and I have a new understanding?"   
  
Startled into stillness Sesshoumaru didn't give her much time to recover before devouring her lips in a bruising kiss. Her first instinct was to twist away from his smoldering kiss but with his warning was still fresh in her mind she cautiously draped her arms over his shoulders. Pulling her tighter he lightened the kiss tugging softly at her lower lip between his teeth.   
  
Tears leaked out of the corners of Kagomes eyes her cheeks burning with shame as she allowed him to carry her over to his bed. The cool air blew chills up her spine when he dragged her silk kimono off her shoulders letting it slide down her body pooling out around her. Shuddering Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she felt the bed dip with his weight. Why was he taking so long? Kagome just wanted to get this done and over with, every minute that passed she felt herself losing more and more nerve.   
  
Sesshoumaru finally felt like he had regained some of his control, his mate had finally accepted him, no matter if he had to threaten her to earn it. She acknowledged he had power over her, and submitted. Sinking his fingers into her hair he pulled her face upwards brushing his lips along her jaw. Stiffening when she recoiled away from him disgust clearly written on her face.   
  
He twisted her face back up to him again a frown marring his beautiful features. She was trembling again fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. Then when she spoke her voice was barely auditable even to his demon ears. She was begging him to take her and be done with it.  
  
Straitening he jerked his hand away from her staring out into the darkness of his room running a hand through his hair lost in thought. He wanted her to want him the way he wanted her. Wanted her to want him as she had his brother. It outraged him he was jealous of a dead hanyou.  
  
Turning back to her he roughly flipped her down on her belly complying to her request. She was uncertain of what to do when he gripped her tightly by the hips forcing her up on her hands and knees. He brushed all thoughts of comforting the wench aside, she did not want it.   
  
Sesshoumaru wished he could explain to her it wasn't by choice that he was doing this to her. This was just the way things worked, and she should have considered this a possibility before choosing a demon as a mate. She didn't deserve all the sacrifices he had made for her. Certainly he didn't expect her to ever appreciate him for allowing her such liberties. Wasn't she aware he could have taken her the moment she stepped foot in his house hold? He had allowed her time to adjust but it had all been a waist of time. She didn't want to try and understand him, maybe like all humans she thought she had him figured out. He lightly dug his nails into her hip to keep her still as he pushed himself up against her entrance. Shed learn soon enough how wrong she was.  
  
She stilled her fingers curling into tightly closed fists, nails biting into her palms as her hips were thrust backwards in a sharp motion propelling his engorged member deeply inside her. A pleasured hiss escaped his lips which Kagome responded to with a flinch. Sesshoumaru knew she was disgusted in him. That realization mildly amused and annoyed him as he tightened his grip on her hip thrusting again.   
  
He wasn't to surprised when she mewed a small sweet sound her sent lacing with arousal. Dipping his head down into the crook of her neck he gently closed his teeth around her heated flesh. His tongue caressing her in sensuous laps earning him a breathy moan as her body betrayed her. Oddly satisfied with her soft cries of pleasure he dragged his lips down to her shoulder, the sounds of their bodies clapping lightly together as moans rose from both panting forms. With one last deep thrust Sesshoumaru poured himself into his new mate as his teeth bit fiercely over Inuyasha's old mating scar. With a low grunt Sesshoumaru stilled her as she attempted to press herself flat on the bed in a movement that would have taken him out of her warm core.   
  
Her breathing was coming in short pants as she strained to look over her shoulder at him. His expression was unreadable as he studied her face closely. Then a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he withdrew from her raising from the bed. Striding over to his pile of neatly folded clothes he dressed with surprising skill using his only hand. He was a majestic beauty, truth was his missing arm didn't make him any less breathtaking to look upon. Suddenly she found herself staring in his eyes unable to look away as he made his way back over to the bed. Kagome felt him gently cup her chin his thumb caressing her throat. "My dear I believe it would be in your best interests if you got on with your day. Your pups will be worried and you still have to be prepared for our banquette." With that he arrogantly strode away not sparing her a second look.   
  
Kagome looked down at herself shamed. While her children were in his care there was nothing he couldn't get her to do. Pulling the kimono back over her nude form Kagome stumbled from the bed wanting more then anything to cleanse his touch away in a visit to the hot springs. Her mother must be so worried… Kagome knew if she was patient an opportunity would present itself and she could make her way safely through the well into her own time. She wouldn't play the helpless victim for Inuyasha's sadistic brother. Smiling despite herself she almost wished she would be able to see his face when he discovered a mere human had escaped him.  
  
-----  
  
That was one of the darker chapters sorry if it upset anyone, but hey its going to be an important foundation in my story. The starting of their relationship isn't going to be easy…. Thanks to everyone who pointed out the whole wrench, wench thing. That was extremely embarrassing but I appreciate it none the less


	4. The Deal

This chapters pretty safe, only a little bit of mild Lemonish content. Anyway, enjoy the story! ^.~; 

-----

Kagome scratched at the disgusting green goo that had been spread over every inch of her body. This was all _Sesshoumaru's fault_, Kagome thought bitterly. Sesshoumaru had appointed a few servants to be Kagomes Lady's in Waiting, to help her dress after seeing her lack in ability to do so herself. The mixture was explained to help soften her skin adding a healthy glow. A similar substance had been rubbed into her hair meshing it together in slimy clumps. She had tolerated this torment for what felt like hours, realistically 40 minutes. Much to her relief they assured her she could rinse off the horrid gunk in ten more minutes. 

-----

Sesshoumaru regarded her pups in distaste as they rushed past him in two silver blurs. He had fallowed her earlier when she went to visit them, noting with a certain level of male pride the limp in her step. The child Sota seemed rather eager to show her their room, while the brat Yasha rambled on about what they had been doing the day prior. They needed to be trained in both combat and proper behavior. 

He noticed with a snort the wench seemed surprised at their room. Had she expected him to throw her pups in the dungeon? He had seen to it personally the hanyou brats received this specific room, it lacked the expensive decorations that furnished most of the rooms in the castle. It didn't take this Sesshoumaru to long before noticing how destructive her pups were. 

After showing her nearly every toy in the room they remembered the flowers they had ripped from his gardens and proudly held them out to her. Noting with annoyance they hadn't bothered to find a proper vase, the delicate fragrant flowers nestled in glass jar once used for dipping paintbrushes in. All the more annoying the miko seemed duly pleased, her face glowing as she raised the flowers to her nose. 

Sesshoumaru turned heel retreating to his office faintly wondering if he would ever make her smile. _Not that it mattered. _Or if their own pups would earn her affections. He honestly hoped she wouldn't reject his children or deprive them of her love because they carried his blood. He did not like her pups but he would not abuse them, in fact he offered them a certain level of protection. 

Which reminded him, they could not stay for the banquet. Many demons disliked Hanyou's and would happily dispose of them at the first chance they got. He would send them away until the banquet was over. He had already sent Rin away aware of the danger the little human girl would be in. Trouble always seemed to fallow her, and she never ran from it. The girl was fearless. 

----

Her ten minutes finally up Kagome was about to ease her goo covered body into the bubbling water of the hot springs when a sudden shriek cut through the air. Panicking Kagome plowed through her lady's in waiting clutching a towel tightly around herself as she slid down the halls. Ahead of her Kagome saw with growing alarm, Sesshoumaru walking with his normal charisma clutching both her sons by the scruffs of their necks. 

Anger overtook her fear as she forced herself into a sprint charging him. She wasn't thinking rationally and luckily Sesshoumaru didn't lash out at her in reflex. Instead he glanced coolly over his shoulder pausing at the sight. His esteemed mate was covered from head to toe in green slime a washcloth of a towel sticking to her skin as she ran at him. 

Turning to face her he planted his feet firmly on the ground wincing in disgust when her slime covered body smacked into his. Sesshoumaru set her pups down, a clawed hand gripping her by the back of the neck pulling her away from his person. Frowning he glanced down at his once dignified appearance that was now coated in a thick layer of goo plastering his attire to his skin, while thinner layers of stringy substance seemed to attach them together. Growling out his irritation at her he held her up eye level to him.

Kagome set both goo covered hands on his shoulders clinching his shirt tightly. His brows furrowing slightly while the rest of his face remained passive. He knew she thought he had been dragging her pups off to some doomed fate and looked past her. His irritation grew. The bitch had tracked slimy trails all down the hall. She was proving to be more trouble some then her juvenile pups. 

"Return to your baths Kagome I have no intentions of harming your hanyou brats." He cut her off before she could question him. "Do you wish to put them in danger Kagome? Surely you don't. If they are to stay here realize there are powerful demons that would delight in spilling their blood." Again he continued in disregarded to her questions. "I will be sending them off to a fortress run by those who have proven themselves trustworthy to this Sesshoumaru. Jaken is awaiting their arrival along with a human girl, Rin." 

Setting her down Sesshoumaru hooked his claws in the back of the pups collars lifting them off their feet. "Go wash that disgusting muck off." Taking no further notice of her he turned away leaving her behind to watch him disappear around a corner with her pups. 

Stumbling numbly back to the baths Kagome flinched lightly touching her throat. No doubt she would develop a bruising ring from where his hand had wrapped itself . Upon entering the baths she found the servants had waited for her, and gently led her into the steamy water. Kagome stood stiffly waist deep as three girls bathed her, scrubbing soothingly mindful of cuts and bruises. 

In normal circumstances Kagome would have been to modest to allow others to bathe her but in her current state of mind she hardly acknowledged their presence. No more then three weeks ago she would have been able to run into Inuyasha's loving arms. More then anything Kagome missed Inuyasha's gentle caresses, how his golden eyes filled with a loving softness when he looked at her, and his scent. The pleasant spicy sent that would lull her to sleep as he held her. Taking a shaky breath Kagome brushed the tears from her eyes, one solitary tear escaping and running down her chin splashing into the rippling water.

Moving doll like Kagome let them lead her around the room as they prepared her for the celebration. Not resisting she was barely aware of anything past them rubbing scented oils into her skin, relaxing. Kagome briefly remembered being led to her room after they had finished pampering her and collapsing on her bed exhausted in a rustle of black silk.

-----

Sesshoumaru stood proudly in the middle of the hot spring as male and female servants alike prepared his customary silk kimono. Motioning for a servant to wash his back he pulled his hair over his shoulder ignoring the rosy blush that tainted her cheeks. Straitening his shoulders arrogantly, he stood immobile as the servant girl shakily ran the cloth down his lower back. Shutting his eyes he scowled. He had been having a hard time keeping the wench, Kagome out of his thoughts. 

Finished with his bath Sesshoumaru ignored the gaping stares maintaining his superior posture while skillfully dressing himself. Something was bothering him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Aggravated he dismissed the servants hovering around him making his way to Kagomes chambers. Half of their guests had arrived and it was time she got up. 

Silently entering her room he felt an instant calm come over him. As if her Miko aura was reaching out to him easing his anxiety. He could see her perfectly in the dark room, her curves illuminated by the moonlight that poured through her open window. Sesshoumaru doubted if she were to wake that her human eyes would be able to detect him, perhaps her Miko senses could warn her of his demonic presence, but he would still be nothing more then a shadow in the dark. 

Approaching her sleeping form Sesshoumaru was struck with a fleeting feeling of admiration. Her milky white skin glowed perhaps with the moonlight or its own radiant beauty contrasting sharply with her sheer silk gown and glossy raven locks. Lightly he brushed his finger against her forehead smoothing her hair back. She was beautiful, a black crescent moon on the center of her forehead as result of their mating. Sesshoumaru watched her stir her long dark eyelashes fluttering against slightly flushed cheeks as she woke. Blue orbs clashing with Sesshoumaru's passive golden pools. 

-----

Naraku sat motionlessly an invitation to Western Lords banquet resting in his lap. He had grown tired of the game some time ago. Killing that bothersome hanyou had quelled his thirst for revenge at the time, but Naraku now thirsted for the blood of the Miko. 

He had dirtied his own hands for once, the image of the finished Shikon glittering with the promise of power. After the hanyou turned human was cut down, his friends fell swiftly. First the monk taking a blow that was meant for the demon exterminator. It was an admirable move really, but futile nonetheless. For not more then two heartbeats later, she also fell. Try to imagine his outrage in discovering the hanyou possessed no jewel shards. After searching the corpses of the monk and exterminator Naraku was able to add two jewel shards to his Shikon piece. A very small missing sliver flawing the jewel. Then he noticed the miko, Kikyo's reincarnation was missing. He ended up demolishing the village in his search for her, but all that was left was her lingering scent.

And now to discover she was the new mate of the half breeds older brother, Sesshoumaru. A sinister smirk twisted on Naraku's lips his red eyes glowing. And he had been invited to their banquet, how convenient. It was the perfect opportunity to retrieve the shards from the miko.

------ 

Kagome bit back a sigh of irritation her arm was beginning to cramp. Sesshoumaru had a firm grip on her upper arm dragging her with him wherever he went. '**_Almost like he's showing me off' _**Kagome thought bitterly. He had ignored her requests to be released and not wanting to cause a scene Kagome let him. It was hard enough controlling her miko powers as they welled up inside her, it wasn't often she was around so many Youkai. The only humans she saw had been servants, and there had been absolutely no Hanyou's. 

Sesshoumaru held Kagome close to his side, aggravated by the heated looks she had been receiving. She was oblivious to them it would seem, most of her interest in trying to get out of his hold. That he would not allow, he Sesshoumaru, would protect what was his. 

Suddenly a loud voice rang out from behind them. "Kagome!" Twisting around Kagome blinked in surprise seeing Kouga. For the first time he wasn't wearing his fur mini skirt, instead he had donned a simple yet fitting brown Kimono. Happy to see him Kagome began to make her way over to him, Kouga brought back good memories. 

Gasping Kagome felt herself being jerked back into a firm warm body. About to give him a piece of her mind Kagome turned her gaze up to Sesshoumaru but quickly shut her mouth. Sesshoumaru remained calm his face void of any emotion, but it was his eyes that made her think twice before speaking. They flashed warningly tinged with a faint air of possessiveness, although he hid it well.

Kouga didn't see it, in fact Kagome wondered if he saw Sesshoumaru having yet to acknowledge him. Which was a first, she had lost count of all the youkai that had politely bowed their heads to Sesshoumaru as he passed. Was he that respected? Kouga didn't seem to think so, but he had a tendency to underestimate people… 

**__**

Putting a little distance between her and Sesshoumaru, she greeted Kouga with a smile. A blush faintly tinting her cheeks when he clutched her hand planting a warm kiss on her palm. Kouga would never change, Kagome giggled at the thought of him claiming her to be his women in front of Sesshoumaru. Although she doubted it would be funny for long…

Still holding her hand Kouga studied her face eyeing the crescent moon. "Kagome what are you doing here? Where's mutt boy?"

Kagome's face fell her arm going limp. "Kouga Inuyasha-" Her voice quivered and she swallowed hard before continuing. "Naraku…he killed him." 

He dropped her hand his eyes dimming. Kagome had expected him to be happy but that expression on Kouga's face, was familiar to the one that often crossed his face in times when a tribe member was killed. "Why are you here Kagome? Would you like me to take you home-"

A low growl cut him off and Kagome winced finding herself pinned to Sesshoumaru's chest his arm wrapped tightly around her, caging her in. "You will do no such thing, it would be in your best interest if you left now. If I, Sesshoumaru see you near my mate again I will permanently remove you myself." 

Kagome wanted to protest annoyed Sesshoumaru thought he could deny her an old friend. One glance at Kouga made her quickly change her mind. She didn't want him hurt, he was no match for Sesshoumaru but she knew he would fight for her if she asked. "Kouga it might be best if you did as he asked for now-"

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened his calm voice edged with resentment. "I wasn't asking." Before Kouga could reply Sesshoumaru swiftly turned in a move that sent his hair fluttering behind him. 

Kagome rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest her fingers wrapping in the warm folds of his kimono in an effort to support herself. Blindly stumbling along stride with him Kagome realized they were walking down a hall she had never seen before. Large paintings lined the wall, to Kagome they looked like family pictures. All of them resembling Sesshoumaru in one way or another. They were proud pictures standing out in the darkness of the hall in bold colors, the figures refined in stature. Some of them even bore a blue crescent moon. 

Outside a large wooden door he released her arm, forcing the heavy door open as it moaned in protest. He disappeared inside the darkness of the room, and Kagome stood rooted to her spot. It wasn't until he lit a few candles did Kagome take a tentative step inside the room, her eyes widening in slight shock. The room was simply beautiful, elegant in everyway. The one thing that seemed misused was the fireside, it looked long since abandoned. A lonely poker collecting dust in a soot stained corner. 

"Sit." His cool voice chilled her further.

Sitting stiffly across from him she fidgeted in his intense gaze. With nothing to say Kagome waited for him to explain why he took her here. Five minutes passed and he said nothing, just watched her in such a way Kagome began to feel a little freaked out. Finally he broke the silence and for once Kagome was happy to hear him speak.

"I have come to the realization that while I can easily force myself on you, it isn't the way I would like my heir to be conceived." He paused studying her reaction briefly before continuing. "Do not assume that if you are unwilling you could stop this Sesshoumaru, but there are other ways we could handle this so it works out for the both of us. I am offering you an option."

Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortable, his bitter eyes never looking away from her. "What exactly are my options?" 

He smiled coolly. "If you agree to share my bed willingly I will give you a certain amount of freedom."

Kagome felt her face heat up and she swallowed. "By giving me freedom what exactly do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru fought to keep his annoyance from showing. "I will allow you to visit your family on occasions, you may walk the castle grounds freely and unsupervised, And I will consider what you say more seriously. This does not mean, under any circumstances may you leave castle grounds without consulting me first. Should you try and run off on me, remember I can and will find you."

A hopeful warmth began to grow in the pit of her stomach. "You'll let me go home?" Her voice seemed soften with a distant hope. 

Sesshoumaru curled his lips back in a distasteful snarl. "This is your home wench, I will allow you to visit your family." 

Taken slightly back by his sudden anger Kagome turned her head away trying to escape his burning gaze. "If I agree how many times do you expect me to share your bed?"

It was a good thing Kagome had turned away or she would have had a heart attack at the anger that flashed through his eyes. Sesshoumaru wondered why he was allowing her to get away with such disrespect. Her lack of fear for him was refreshing yes, but it often got him angry in return. "There will not be a required number." 

Uncertain Kagome looked up at him then back down at her hands. "What's the alternative?" 

Raising from his seat Sesshoumaru crouched in front of her lightly brushing his finger over the crescent moon on her forehead. "The alternative is the same without the privileges." 

Slightly distracted by his closeness and the inability to break eye contact Kagome chocked on her answer. 

Sesshoumaru leaned back raising an eyebrow in slight question, then questioned her verbally seeing her eyes averted from his. "Repeat yourself."

Nodding Kagome pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Yes I agree."

If he was pleased he didn't show it, simply stood accepting her answer then helped her up. Kagome found herself being lead out of the room and back into the main hall, where youkai chattered happily. It took her a few minutes to realize he was dragging her around with him and tried to tug her arm away. He did not relent silently giving her a look of warning. 

Angrily Kagome gritted her teeth whispering. "This is what you call freedom?" With no indication of hearing her Sesshoumaru 'escorted' her to the corner of the room pinning her against him and the wall. Instantly stiffening Kagome wondered if anyone would think they were in a lovers embrace, blushing at the thought. 

Sesshoumaru held his mate tightly to his chest his lips brushing lightly against the shell of her ear. "I want your word that you will behave properly and stay where I can see you at all times should I allow you release. My reputation is important and I will not have you compromising it." 

Kagome quickly agreed wanting desperately to put some distance between them. She had known all along Sesshoumaru was not ugly, and to some extent had been attracted. It was a unsettling feeling that Kagome wished she never experienced, and being pinned up against him with his hot breath tickling the hairs on her neck, didn't help anything. 

Sesshoumaru noticed a change in her sent, a mixture between nervousness and arousal. She was thinking of him in that way? Lowering his mouth to her neck he mischievously nipped her, sucking softly on her throat. A soft moan answered his question, her sent of arousal intensifying. He felt himself responding to her with a painful need, and not bothering to hide it from her pushed his hips against hers. That's when her moans of pleasure turned into panicked huffs.

Kagome reprimanded herself for forgetting just who was inflicting the waves of pleasure. She knew she had encouraged him and desperately tried to shove him away only to realize her arms were pinned between the two of them. Her breathy demands for him to stop went ignored and when she attempted to kick him away she found his knee between her legs pushing firmly between her thighs. A strangled moan escaping her in result. She could have sworn she felt him smile against her throat as he continued to leave red blotches along her skin. Another shocked cry emitted from her lips when Sesshoumaru began to rub himself against her. 

Sesshoumaru didn't smell Naraku approaching, distracted by the shivering Kagome pressed up against him, her sent overpowering his senses. The sound of a low chuckle that belonged distinctly to Naraku was what diverted Sesshoumaru's attention from Kagome to him. 

Naraku's ruby eyes glittered with malevolence enjoying the pain that flickered through the miko's eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you profited well in your inheritance."

Kagome felt an uncontrollable anger take over her and fought franticly to free herself from Sesshoumaru's grip, her main goal, Naraku. She was crazed to the point of being unable to form words, determined to wipe that disgusting smirk off Naraku's face. Looking up to Sesshoumaru, Kagome forced her eyes to meet his hoping he would understand her silent plea. He didn't. Snarling Kagome switched her gaze to Naraku. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here Naraku!"

Naraku grinned widely arching a brow. "Your mistaken Miko, I received a personal invitation from Lord Sesshoumaru myself."

Disbelief struck her and Kagome stumbled forward when Sesshoumaru moved away from the wall gripping her tightly by the elbow. Her voice quivering Kagome refused to believe him. "Your full of lies and deceit Naraku."

Sesshoumaru remained silent a few minutes before pulling her softly against him preparing for her outburst. "I Sesshoumaru, only thought it right that the Demon who defeated my brother be honored along with us tonight." 

Snarling in a animalistic manner Kagome thrashed in his arms to free herself. "I hate him! He killed Inuyasha and ruined my life-"

Reflexively Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her. "Be silent wench." Looking back to Naraku with a frown. "I expect you to keep your distance from Kagome the next two days of the ceremony."

Naraku switched his gaze to Kagome eyeing the Shikon jewel hanging from her neck. "I would leave tonight if you rewarded me with the Shikon jewels." He gestured to Kagome's necklace.

Sesshoumaru frowned, he had always thought down on demons who used Shikon shards to enhance their power. However, Naraku did aid him so this once he would reward him with the small disgrace. In a movement that was to fast for Kagome to comprehend, Sesshoumaru had removed his hold on her, ripped the Shikon shards from her neck, and tossed them at Naraku.

Naraku caught them his laughter filling the room. "I will be taking my leave now and leave you to…'comfort' your miko."

Kagome snapped out of her shock her hands going up to her neck. Unable to let Naraku get away with the shards she leapt after him as he went through his portal, her fingers fisting in his hair. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance, reaching out to pull her back. 

Sesshoumaru's fingers snatched at air, as Naraku flashed him a smile his arms wrapping around Kagome pulling her with him. A startled look crossed her face before the portal slammed shut. 

Seething Sesshoumaru straitened storming to his chambers to collect his armor. The stupid wench just threw her life into grave danger, what was so important about those damn shards? She let Naraku capture her with her ignorance. They would both be punished, firstly Naraku. How dare that lowlife scum? Stealing what was his from inside his own home, after he, Sesshoumaru, had rewarded him. _Spineless coward. _

A sharp clang of metal rang out in the room as Sesshoumaru latched his armor together in angry motions. Did the bitch think he would allow her to get away? When he got a hold of her she may just wish he were Naraku. God help her if Naraku blemished her with his touch. This would be the last time a situation like this happened, it was obvious Kagome lacked common sense.

------

This chapter took me a bit longer then I would have liked to get out, but it has more pages. And to anyone who's wondering if Kagome and Sesshoumaru will fall in love, the answers yes. I did put romance in the genre for a reason! ^.^ The thing is, I don't think it's a good idea to go from hating to loving in the first few chapters. I'll try not to keep this from moving to slow. Thank you for anyone who took the time to give me advice, and complements on my story. Always good to be acknowledged! -As always with love, HeartlessEnchantress. 


	5. The Alliance

*Laughs charmingly* I am so sorry… I know how long this took for me to write! I just couldn't seem to get it right…I still have some doubts about this chapter towards the middle… Anyway I hope you all like it! I have really big plans for this story…its gona be a long one! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and mailed me to continue. That was absolutely the sweetest thing anyone could have done, I truly appreciate all the support. 

-----

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, a pungent scent assaulting her senses. Attempting to cover her nose, Kagome realized both her arms were chained. Heavy metal shackles clasped tightly over her wrists, pulling her arms out horizontally. It was dark and humid inside the room making it hard for Kagome determine were she was. _'Probably some old cell used to torture people.' _Kagome thought glumly. The old stone wall felt like it was crumbling against her back, small trails of water trickling down the moldy surface. Leaning her head back Kagome tried to think. '_What were you thinking Sesshoumaru'_… 

If Naraku used the jewel he would be unbeatable. She knew Sesshoumaru would come for her, and she hopped he would get her out of the dungeon before attempting an attack on Naraku. It would take the both of them, and a lot of luck to defeat Naraku. Kagome knew it would only be a small matter of time before Naraku corrupted the shards and used it for his own evil purposes. Those damn shards caused so many problems. Countless life's had been lost because of it. Somehow it made Kagome feel guilty, she was the guardian of the Shikon jewel and she didn't have the strength to protect it, not against Naraku. And yet…it seemed like her soul was never complete unless she was near the Shikon Jewel, almost like it was a long lost part of her… 

Kagome jumped, the sound of a door opening and closing ringing out loudly in the darkness. Could it be Naraku coming to finish her off? Kagome stiffened in fear as the muffled sound of footsteps got closer. She didn't hear any cruel mocking laughter, perhaps it was Sesshoumaru? No, probably not. He wouldn't be taking his time to get to her. 

----

Kagura's ruby eyes glittered as she approached the chained up human. '_Sesshoumaru's mate.' _Kagura had always respected Sesshoumaru's strength, and he had always seemed calm and collected. As to why he gave Naraku the shards was still beyond her, but she suspected it had to do with his new _human _mate. His actions had opened two windows of opportunity, and Kagura was not about to let her window close. 

She would _not, _allow Naraku to use the Shikon no Tama. Kagura was determined to free herself from Naraku's bonds of slavery. This was her chance to detach herself from being one of his puppets. The past few weeks Kagura had been collecting allies, secretly of course, for a final battle with Naraku. With the distraction of the near completed Shikon jewel, Naraku had failed to notice her activities. She would have to move swiftly, the plan of Naraku's defeat had already began to set into motion. If he were to discover their plans before they were ready for him, it would all have been in vain. After all Naraku held her heart in the palm of his hand.

-----

Kagome's chains rattled with her sudden movements. She couldn't tell who it was standing in front of her, but whoever it was appeared to be female. _'Is that one of Naraku's incarnations?' _Cautious of her actions Kagome stood uncertain when the figure freed her from her bonds. Deciding it best not to question her until she said something first, Kagome winced rubbing her bruised wrists. 

Kagura frowned straining her ears for any signs of Naraku. Nothing, good. They still had a lot to do, and the odds were growing against them every minute. The human girl was admitting a strong smell of curiosity tinged with fear, but overpowered with determination. _'Maybe we have a better chance then I thought…' _Scooping her up bridal style, Kagura silently made her way out of the dungeon. 

-----

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. He had been searching for hours, all his sources coming up as dead ends. Wherever Naraku was hiding he didn't seem to want any disturbances. '_How like a hanyou to hide.' _Sesshoumaru thought in distaste_. 'Did he really think, that I Sesshoumaru, would allow him to get away with such disrespect?' _

Glaring out into the sunrise Sesshoumaru tightened his hand around Tokijin's hilt, the Tenseiga glowing a faint blue beside it. What was more annoying then Naraku's unsurprising betrayal, was the painful gnawing in his chest. He was worried for her? She had a strong spirit, the messengers of death wouldn't be able to drag her soul away without a struggle. Reviving her with the Tenseiga would be easy enough, but the feeling of dread remained. _'Damn that woman.' _

The resentment in his eyes grew. _'Who would have thought that I, Lord Sesshoumaru, would go to such lengths for a **human **woman.' _The golden pink sky began to turn reddish in foreboding and the air stilled. Sesshoumaru's instincts put him on edge, his ears twitching in the silent morning. 

Then, the wind changed carrying Kagomes scent with it. At first the breeze was gentle, almost caressing, but then it picked up speed blowing his hair out in all directions. Her faint smell of blood lingered in the air, the grass blowing in weeping motions. _'Kagome.' _

-----

Kagome felt odd being held like a child by a woman almost as small as she was, wishing for Sesshoumaru's stronger embrace. Could this woman offer any protection? _'Its not like you have a choice Kagome.' _She told herself. They were still in Naraku's fort, castle, or whatever it was. Roots grew out of the crumbling walls, the floors were made of dirt and stone. It appeared they had been underground, Kagome wasn't sure how deep. Looking over the mystery woman's shoulder at the winding staircase they had been climbing for the past five minutes. With each step they climbed a darkness seemed to be creeping closer, spreading mysteriously up the walls. _'What is **that**?' _Kagome questioned herself fearfully.

Kagome didn't need to tell Kagura, Kagome could tell she noticed by the occasional glances over her shoulder. Startled by a cool brush of air against her leg, Kagome noticed a shadow had curled its way up to them. Suddenly the shadows backed off, as they came to a stop in front of a sliding paper door. A strange purplish light flickering against the thin rice walls, which soundlessly slid open before them. 

Inside the room was a small table, on it sat a few tainted shards of the Shikon, cushioned by a black pillow. The woman slipped into the room setting her down softly on her feet. Kagome felt her hand tug at her arm guiding her to the table. Glancing over the empty room for any signs of Naraku. Finding none Kagome returned her gaze to the Shikon shards, then to the red eyes of the woman. Silently questioning her.

Kagura released the humans hand, instructing her in a low voice. "Purify the jewel shards quickly, we have to be out of here before Naraku realizes what we have taken." 

Not needing to be told twice, Kagome pushed her trembling fingers through the crackling purple barrier. A pink glow emitted from her being, covering her in a soft flush. In immediate contact with the Shikon shards, a bright glow flashed through the room blinding them both momentarily. Leaving in its wake three fully untainted Shikon shards, which Kagome enclosed in her palm tightly. 

Desperate to get out of there as fast as possible Kagura lifted the miko into her arms, swiftly running from the room. She was almost sure Naraku would have felt the blast of the miko's power, leaving them very little time for a safe escape. 

Kagome felt her breath quicken in fear. _'Are those Shikon shards getting closer to us? Could it be Naraku!?' _Kagome felt her eyes widen, they were running strait at a wall. 

Kagura freed a arm from underneath the miko's legs, switching her from bridal style to a bag of potatoes under her arm. Sweeping her fan in a large arc, Kagura sent a wave of neon blue, razor edged crescents through the wall. Leaping out of the new doorway Kagura covered the miko's mouth to muffle her screams as they fell. Skillfully maneuvering so that a large feather caught their fall, speeding them away. Releasing the miko's mouth she was answered with a shocked, "Kagura?!" 

A small smile curved her lips and she nodded. "Yes miko, but this time, we are allies." 

Kagome turned to look at the ground once again confused. It seemed like a endless cycle lately, fear, confusion, anger. Shaking her head Kagome felt secure, they had allies? Kagura was strong, and if there were others, along with Sesshoumaru, they had a chance! Leaning her head back Kagome enjoyed the feel of the wind that blew her hair back in wild tangles. Her fingers sunk into the soft downy feather, as they flew off in the sunrise. 

Kagura lowered them to the ground in front of a small stream, returning the feather to her hair. "Lord Sesshoumaru is near." She paused reading her reaction. "How was it that Naraku captured you from him?"

Kagome straitened, gazing off into the water. "I attacked Naraku when Sesshoumaru gave him the jewel shards, and ended up being pulled in the portal with him."

Frowning Kagura bent cupping water in her hands taking long sips of the cool liquid. "You know, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to be happy with your actions." Kagura splashed water against her face, washing away the fatigue. "Still I wonder why he would give the Shikon jewels to Naraku. His lands would be endangered should Naraku gain the power he's hoping for through the power of the Shikon. The Western Lord was never one to overlook such things." 

Kagome shook her head stooping beside Kagura and drinking from cupped hands. "If he had a reason he didn't tell me. He just did it, but I've noticed something about him. Sesshoumaru tends to act regardless to what anyone else thinks or feels, no one's opinion matters to him." 

Silently Kagura stood gesturing for Kagome to do the same. "We don't have much time, and we have a lot to talk about before the battle with Naraku." Opening her fan Kagura moved to the right of Kagome. "Stay still I'm going to blow your scent in the direction of Lord Sesshoumaru, it should signal him of our whereabouts." 

Kagome nodded fearfully not sure if she wanted to face Sesshoumaru just yet.

----- 

Peeking out from around the corner of the castle Sota spied Jaken. His eyes glittered with mischief. _'Hah! Silly little man, I told him he couldn't hide from me!' _ Puffing out his chest Sota leapt in front of Jaken's path, screaming. "Ayyyyah!" 

Jaken's yellow eyes widened almost popping out of his head, swinging his staff of heads around in reflex, scorching the 'terrible monster.' "AAAAAHYAHHH!" Jaken screeched in horror. 

__

Blinking surprised Sota staggered back narrowly missing a blow to the head from Jaken's staff. Rubbing the soot from his face Sota shook his head, his hair fluffed out. Then to Sota's distress, it became painfully aware that his friend, nicknamed 'Spunky', was no more. The once very active lady bug, was now a small pile of ashes on his shoulder. Stuttering Sota looked at Jaken before erupting into _very _loud shrieks. "JAKEN!!! YOU'RE A VERY BAD CRICKET!" 

Rin having been picking flowers heard the screams and came looking. A charred Sota stood in the clearing shouting at the stunned Jaken. Rin smiled toothily when Jaken expressed his feelings.

"I am not a cricket you ignorant hanyou!" He tried to straiten himself to appear more threatening, when realistically, the 300 year old demon or so, stood just below Sota's chin. Rin laughed. 

Jaken grumbled wobbling away. _'Why lord Sesshoumaru! Why do you make me, your faithful servant play babysitter!' _Jaken sniffled. _'To think of all the years I have spent dedicating myself to you!' _The hanyou brats were worse then Rin! 

Yasha scowled looking around the training grounds. '_I need someone to help me test my wind scar on.' _His ears twitched beneath his tangled mass of silver hair. '_That sounds like Jaken…' _A very much Inuyasha like smirk spread across his face. _ 'Perfect!' _Yasha took off in the direction of Jaken's sniffling. 

-----

Kagome edged closer to Kagura unknowingly, she could feel the strong presence of a demon approaching. '_Sesshoumaru…' _Trembling slightly Kagome prepared herself to run. His aura was a mix of so many emotions it was confusing, but one she could easily pick out was anger. If she could put something between him and her, then maybe she could calm him down before he slashed her to ribbons. Looking around Kagome saw a rock, a fallen tree, and Kagura. She chose Kagura. 

__

Kagura stiffened smelling the fear radiating from the human miko as she plastered herself against her back. _'What is she so afraid of?' _Looking off into the distance warily, Kagura watched for any signs of the Lord. The miko saw him first tightening her grip on Kagura, who in return opened her fan defensively. 

__

Sesshoumaru broke into the clearing, his clawed hand flexing at the sight of Kagura. Then to Kagome who seemed to be clinging onto her for protection. From him? His eyes narrowed and he approached her with calm steps, almost daring her to run. She was smart enough not to. 

Stumbling back a step Kagome felt numb. He looked _so_ mad, she doubted he would listen to what she had to say. He took another step closer his eyes glittering dangerously, and Kagome realized she had to try. "Sesshoumaru I know your mad but if you would just listen-". 

Her words died in her throat, the sound of her gown being ripped open rendering her speechless. A heavy blush covered her face as Kagome looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at Kagura. Kagura had sat down some distance away, in an uninterested manner regarding them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Wincing Kagome felt his clawed hand hook under her chin pulling her face up. At first Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he turned her head from side to side his eyes roaming carefully over her skin. 

Relief flooded through him, he had been afraid that once her gown had been removed he would find Naraku's touch in its place. He was well aware of her embarrassment in her state of undress in front of Kagura, and slid the remains of her gown from her shoulders. Again she flushed her confused blue eyes looking up at him. 

Sesshoumaru paused before moving his hand to gently caress her cheek. Enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his touch. Slowly he moved his hand to the base of her neck, dragging his claws lightly over her smooth skin to the small of her back. Pressing his long slender fingers firmly against the small of her back manipulating a moan from her. Her cherry red lips parted in surprise beneath his own, as he crushed his down on hers possessively. Another sweet cry hitched from her throat, her fingers curling tightly in the silky fabric of his kimono. 

Tugging away wetly, Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered in amusement. Truth be told, upon seeing her, he no longer wished to punish her with bruises. Instead he wanted to punish her by setting her on fire with desire, for him. It seemed fitting, his mate would after realize how easily he had made her tremble to his touch. Realize, that this Sesshoumaru, was her superior, her lover. Gently he tugged her hand up, around each of her delicate pale wrists was a red ring of her dried blood. _'So she had been chained.' _Cleaning her wounds with soft hot laps of his tongue Sesshoumaru's mind clouded, her sweet blood tingling pleasantly against his tongue. 

Suddenly he pulled away turning his back on her. Kagome shook her head stumbling slightly in confusion. _'What is he…' _A moment ago he had been caressing her in an astonishingly comforting manner, but then he just walked away? Realization slowly ebbed into her mind and she hurriedly jerked the remnants of her gown together. Her cheeks glowing hot Kagome gritted her teeth together. _'How humiliating! He did that on purpose! That…that arrogant ass!' _Kagome knew how she must have looked. Moaning pathetically to his touch. _'Kagura probably thinks I'm shameless, acting like that in front of her.' _Kagome thought grudgingly. Recollecting herself the best she could, Kagome swiftly brushed past Sesshoumaru over to the rocky stream. Splashing her face with the chilling water. 

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a minute in silent pride before turning to Kagura. Now that he had dealt with his Kagome, he wanted answers. Kagura stood silently and began to tell him briefly the basics of what had occurred. It was agreed that word would be sent to their allies, and strategy would be discussed at Sesshoumaru's castle. 

~*Five 'pleasant' hours later*~

Sesshoumaru leaned elegantly back into the stiff dinning chair, carefully regarding those around him. Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe. Kanna and Kagura, both incarnations of Naraku. Toutousai, the sword smith, who would provide them with the best of weapons. Then recently added, Muikare hawk prince of the Northern Lord. Lady Aliera, a lioness demon from the Northern parts. Ruuoa, the Southern lord, a dragon demon. From the Eastern lands, Sauron, a cat hanyou son of the Eastern Lady. 

Prince Muikare, Lady Aliera, Lord Ruuoa, Sauron, had offered assistance upon hearing the situation. Quite convenient considering they had all been present due to the banquet. Muikare had excellent eye sight, and was capable of communicating with birds. Providing them with the knowledge of Naraku, his birds keeping a sharp eye out of his activities. 

Then there was Lady Aliera, who had mastered many arts of combat. Lord Ruuoa, was an old demon, having been around since the beginning of time. Ruuoa was exceptionally wise, offering assistance with their strategies. They would need to be cleaver in the upcoming battle, and Ruuoa assured everything would run smoothly and flawlessly. It was also rumored that his blood, if drunken, would heal the deadliest of wounds. 

Sesshoumaru had doubts about the hanyou Sauron. Not only because of his lack of pure demon blood, but because he was merely a pup. Perhaps a year younger then Inuyasha had been, still young in demon age. Still they needed all the help they could get, and Sauron had proven himself in strength. He possessed knowledge of sneak attacks, able to move without being noticed. Agility being his main asset. 

Breaking from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru took note of Kagura as she disappeared from the room stating that their last ally had arrived. Not more then a minute had passed before she entered again accompanied with the hooded figure of a miko. A few mummers broke out around the room, and the miko slowly revealed herself. 

Sesshoumaru was surprised although he did not show it, it was the undead wench. The scent of her clay bones mingling with that of herbs and human blood. Clearing his throat to silence the small group, Sesshoumaru rose with dangerous grace. "Miko, what is it that you have to offer." It was more of a demand then a question. 

Kikyou stood in a serene coolness, her traditional miko garb fluttering with her slight movements. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice edged with resentment while remaining respectful all the same. "While I was living, there was not one miko who could match me in strength. I have been trained in the art for many years." She smiled coolly holding out a beautiful wooden bow. "My aim is perfect, and my purifying energy flows like blood in my veins. And yet…my greatest strength is Naraku's weakness." Disgust was clear in her voice as she explained. "Naraku fears me, you see, his human side is in love with what I once was. Even now, while I am neither dead nor living, he has a weakness for me. So if not for my powers as a priestess, then I am valuable for my power over Naraku."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He had heard of the hanyou Naraku, and his lust for the dead miko, but love? It was possible, the miko had no reasons to lie of such things. "Why is it, miko, that you offer help in the defeat of Naraku. What is it your hoping to gain from this?" 

Kikyou narrowed her eyes in anger, her cold body trembling slightly. "Naraku took something from me." At his questioning gaze Kikyou continued. "He killed Inuyasha. Inuyasha belonged to me, we were bound by our promises for one another. I so longed for the day when we would embrace death together. Naraku stole that from me, and it is my intention to make him pay. I can not rest until I see him dead."

Sesshoumaru accepted her vengeance as a suitable reason, even if it was for the hanyou. Returning his attention to the other demons Sesshoumaru informed them they should return to the banquet for a small break. After sitting still for close to six hours, they were all happy for the break. Excusing himself Sesshoumaru headed to his chambers. He had ordered Kagome to stay and rest when they returned. Of course she had put up an argument, about how she was involved in the battle and should be included in the preparations. Sesshoumaru snorted at the thought. She was not stepping anywhere near the battle, she would stay here, and wait for him to return. It was far to dangerous for a human. _For his human. _

Stretching Kagome rubbed her face into the silk sheets, her sleep clouded mind slowly clearing. It took Kagome a while to acknowledge the warm fingers caressing her back in soothing circles. Her voice still thick with sleep Kagome pushed herself up on her elbows, straining her eyes in the dark. "S-Sesshoumaru?" 

The bed dipped down with his weight and Kagome found herself to be pinned between him and the silken sheets. Pushing herself down flat in an attempted to escape his heated eyes, she knew exactly what flickered in the golden depths. Lust. _'Is this why he wanted me to rest?' _His lips pulled back in a smug smirk as he dipped his head down, slowly caressing her neck with wet laps of his tongue. _'That is why!' _Kagome seethed, she had thought to some extent he had just been worried about her well-being. _'He's only concerned about himself, and his...his needs!' _

Sesshoumaru sensed her thoughts were elsewhere making his attempts to seduce her ineffective. In an effort to catch her attention he grinded his hips down against hers with a soft growl. In response her body jerked with startled pleasure, then instantaneously her hands clamped down on his bare hips in an struggle to push him away. 

Startled once again Kagome jerked her hands back. _'H-he's naked!?' _Suddenly Kagome was very aware of how tightly he was pressed against her, his hardened length grinding roughly between her thighs. 

A low chuckle rumbled gently in Sesshoumaru's stomach, amused at how innocent she could be. There she was trembling beneath him, flushed in red, her scent enhanced with arousal, and yet she was fighting him. Latching his mouth hotly over the curve of her jaw, he nibbled her sweet flesh. She was back with him, where she belonged. Brushing his lips up to hers, he captured her in a possessive kiss. 

Kagome panted for breath twisting her head to the side, escaping his scalding kisses. She wanted to make him understand, understand that she wouldn't be locked away. Locked away for **_this_**, for the rest of her life. Her life was meant of more important things, she was destined to be more then the Lady of the West. Kagome tightened her hand around the Shikon shards, which pulsed warmly in response. Did he think he could deny her power? She was born to destroy Naraku's evil, sent to the past to fulfill what she couldn't in her past life. It was clear to her now. They needed her, she was the key. 

With that realization, something overcame Kagome. It hit her in a dizzying wave of heat, then coolness, then heat again. Snapping her purplish/red eyes open wide, Sesshoumaru was thrown away from her body in a pink flash. The Shikon shards disappeared from her grasp, transforming into a pink mist that settled over her body in glittering shimmers. Then it was almost like her soul opened up, sucking in the Shikon Jewels essence. Kagome's body lifted ever so slightly delicately floating, while her silky raven hair fell back pooling around her on the bed. 

Sesshoumaru caught himself skillfully before he could crash into the wall. He was surprised to say the least, the wind had been knocked from his lungs by the hot blast that sent him flying undignified across the room. Quickly collecting himself Sesshoumaru approached Kagome, reaching a hand out almost desperately, trying to take control of the situation. The pain was unexpected and again Sesshoumaru was thrown backward a few steps. A barrier had encased her which rejected Sesshoumaru, stinging him with loud crackles of hot pink. It felt a lot like the first time he had tried to touch the Tetsusaiga in his fathers tomb. Growling out his frustration Sesshoumaru slipped into his silk kimono, preparing for the worst. 

Voices were whispering to her from inside her head, voices from her past. She recognized her mothers first, her mother was telling her not to be afraid. To be strong for her and her little brother. Then she heard her grandfather, who told her how honored he was to have her as a granddaughter. She heard thoughts of her friends who wished her well and wanted to see her again. Then most importantly she heard Inuyasha. It was almost like she could feel him embracing her, and she imagined his hot breath tickling her neck as he laughed. She was unable to see or touch him so Kagome clung to his words. She relived the first time he had admitted to loving her, their first kiss, and the look on his face when he saw their sons. Kagome panicked when the voices began to fade, the last thing she heard being Inuyasha telling her he would always be with her. 

When the last of the Shikon had been adsorbed into her being the barrier shimmered brightly before exploding. Shielding his eyes Sesshoumaru waited for the pink glow to dye down, before deeming it safe. He hesitated, something Sesshoumaru rarely did, before leaping forward to catch her from the air. His instincts told him something was wrong and he peered down in protective wonder at his mate. 

There were subtle changes in her appearance making her all the more beautiful to Sesshoumaru. Her figure had filled out more almost adding an inch to her height, her lips were a deeper shade of red, and her hair had lengthened in silky waves falling down to her rear. His breath caught in his throat startled, when she opened her eyes. The red had faded away from her brilliant blue pools, leaving the gentle purple behind. Looking up at him in silent question were the twin orbs of her purplish/blue eyes. 

Then her lips parted and her pink tongue darted across them wetly, teasing him to kiss her. Clutching her tenderly to his chest he dipped his head to hers, brushing his lips softly against hers. Kissing her unlike he had kissed anyone before, kissing her with love. She had began to kiss him back when he caught the scent of it. Jerking his head away in anger he glared down at her accusingly. The smell of his bastard brother clung to the air around her. Blood red encased his vision as his demon blood threatened to overtake him, low snarls vibrating from his being. 

----

I made this chapter a little long to make up for the time it took me to write it. Again I'm sorry it took me so long. My main reason is school… I'm involved in my drama class, and currently we all have to write a play for the young play writes festival. So I might be busy with that for a while. Thanks again to anyone to gave me their thoughts or praise on my story! I know this chapter doesn't have much about Naraku, but he makes his scene in the next chapter. Have some fun things planned for him. 

-As always with love, HeartlessEnchantress. 


	6. Shattered Soul

Aha! Thank you for all your reviews everyone! This is a long chapter and it became hard to look over it for mistakes because of its length… I hope I didn't make to many. Enjoy the story!

------

Kagome winced her head throbbing painfully as she tried to detangle herself from Sesshoumaru's crushing grasp. **_'What's going on!?' _**She thought franticly, becoming fully aware of Sesshoumaru's anger. Surely he didn't think what happened just then was her fault? Or even if it was, that she did it intentionally! "Sesshoumaru-" Her breath was squeezed from her lungs, when he tightened his hold on her. Panicked Kagome dug her nails into his arm. _'Oh my god! I cant breath!!!' _

Weakly Kagome thrashed her Kimono pulling open in all the struggle, pressing her bare flesh against his. Swallowing thickly Kagome barely noticed. "Sess-Sesshou-Sesshoumaru!" He did not reply like she had hopped he would. If it was at all possible he seemed to pull her even closer. Catching sight of his pulsing red eyes Kagome quickly became aware of his lack of control. _'I'm going to die!' _She thought as the blackness ebbed into her vision. 

Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, as it rumbled in low threatening growls. Kagome felt her body slacking against him, her arms falling limply to her sides, her head lolling backward. Using what little breath she had left she pleaded uselessly. "P-please Sesshou- I-I cant breath."… 

Sesshoumaru's hot breath hit her in ragged huffs against her exposed throat as he fought to regain control of his demon blood. Realization slowly worked its way into his mind and he loosened his hold on her slightly, allowing her to draw in a much needed breath. The red in his eyes began to fade and he staggered backward against the wall, sliding down with her in his hold. 

Gently embracing her trembling form against him, he nuzzled his nose into the curve of her neck inhaling her scent deeply. She smelt sweetly of a cherry blossom in full bloom on a spring morning, kissed in the sunrise. Her scent was untouched by his half brother, and he wondered if he had ever smelt it on her in the first place. '_No._' He had smelt it, and it had awoken his demon instincts with his sudden rush of rage. _'How is it possible, that I, Sesshoumaru, would smell my wretched half brother on my mate…while he is certainly dead?' _

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger. _'Even with your death Inuyasha, you still interfere with my life. Is it that, I Great Demon Lord of the West, live in your shadow?' _The thought was ridiculous and yet it had a certain ring of truth. His wench was keeping Inuyasha alive with her memories! 

He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing his hair to fall over the both of them. He was scared. Scared of the hanyou for the second time in his life. This time worse then the first, the first time being when he first caught wind of his brothers full demon blood. Not that he would ever admit it, but the Great Demon Lord was afraid of losing his mate, of losing Kagome. 

Kagome slowly relaxed, the warmth of his body sinking into her own flesh. His body lolling her as he rocked her gently like a child in need of comforting on top his lap. Her ribs ached and her chest burned where he had unmercifully crushed her. Why had he attacked her? Kagome stiffened slightly at the memory. Would he do it again? Was it safe to let him hold her like this? Her voice didn't tremble despite her nervousness as she questioned him. "Sesshoumaru…why did you attack me." It sounded weak and pathetic to her own ears. Almost like she was whining. "I-I thought you were really going to kill me."… 

In response he pushed an apologetic kiss against her temple, which she pulled away from. Sighing he wished for his heart to slow down to its normal pace. It was beating irregularly, the sensation odd and misplaced. A Demon Lord was not supposed to feel like this, experience weak human emotions such as fear. Sesshoumaru pulled her kimono closed as he settled her against his chest. She molded, fitting against him like a long lost puzzle piece. 

Sesshoumaru's voice was gruff, muffled slightly as he spoke into her hair. "This Sesshoumaru would never dishonor himself to the point of killing his own mate." He hoped she would let him be with that answer.

Kagome pressed on, hitting her hand against his chest in emphasis. "But **_'why' _**did you attack me?" Her tone was begging, it was obviously important to her. 

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth briefly, experiencing yet again another foreign emotion. Uncertainty and shame, yet he blocked all emotion from his voice. "My demon blood was angered. Kagome my brothers scent clung to the very air around you after those moments… I do not like being left in the dark, what occurred was unexplainable."

Kagomes heart clinched. "In-Inuyasha? His scent was on me? So…I wasn't dreaming." Her mind jarred at the impact, and Kagome lay stunned beneath the Demon Lord. He had pinned her the moment the words left her mouth, she had not meant to say that aloud. Kagome fearfully looked up at him, the anger clearly written on his face confirmed his displeasure in her words. 

Sesshoumaru kept his demon urges carefully in check. He would not lose control again, however tempting it may be. His demand left no room for argument. "Explain yourself wench."

Flinching Kagome swallowed thickly, wetting her lips in apprehension. "I-I'm not entirely sure on what happened myself. When the Shikon was sucked into my body I heard the voices of the people I love." Kagome briefly winced when he tightened his grip, his nails digging into her soft flesh. "My mother…I heard my mother and brother, and my grandfather, I heard friends I haven't seen in a long time… I also heard Inuyasha." 

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. If Inuyasha truly had contacted her from beyond the grave he would need to know everything. He would take no chances of his brother returning like the other undead miko. Not that the Great Sesshoumaru feared him, but he feared the effect it would have on Kagome when he was forced to kill him yet again. He felt a fierce protectiveness for her, no one would take her from him. He kept his voice even and controlled. "Kagome tell me exactly what Inuyasha said to you."

Kagome carefully regarded the Demon Lord hovering above her. She noticed right off the jealousy that flickered in his golden eyes. It was none of his business, and telling him what Inuyasha had said would only upset him further. So she lied flat out in the Demon Lords face. "It wasn't anything important and most of its fuzzy now. I cant quite remember enough of it to explain it to you."

Sesshoumaru easily detected the faint scent of her fear and growled dangerously. "Your lying." Sesshoumaru all but spat at her.

Kagome silently cursed his demon senses fidgeting nervously beneath him. "Sesshoumaru I do remember but they were memories mostly. What happened was a personal experience that I'd like to keep to myself." 

Sesshoumaru felt his patience slipping and curled his lips back in distaste. "Wench I am not giving you a choice in the matter. You will tell me, and you will tell me now."

He was infuriating! Kagome turned her head to the side in her anger. _'You will tell me, and you will tell me now!' _She mocked him snottily in her mind. She felt his slender fingers grip her harshly by the chin pulling her face back to him.

"Now." He repeated, bruising her slightly with his unforgiving grip.

Seething Kagome didn't bother trying to escape his grasp and glared up into his eyes. "Like I said, they were memories. I heard the first time Inuyasha told me he loved me. I could almost feel him touching me, holding me the first time we kissed. I remembered the look on his face when he saw our newborn sons. He told me…he said he would always be with me." Kagome sneered at him. "And he is. In my heart Inuyasha will always be with me!"

Sesshoumaru snarled trying to block out the emotions her words stirred inside of him. He found the effort useless upon seeing her smug expression, the bitch knew what she was doing to him. Crushing his lips down against hers he held her immobile. He felt her jerk uselessly in her attempts for freedom but he was unyielding. She _knew_ better then to talk to him like that. 

He wanted to feel her against him, his need for her was overtaking him in powerful waves. Roughly parting her thighs with his knee he ripped open her kimono, reviling her perfect breasts. He lowered his head to them, capturing her right breast in a punishing nip. The taste of her reassuring him that she was indeed his for as long as he desired. 

Kagome hissed in pain sinking her fingers in his silky hair jerking his head away from her. Sesshoumaru responded with a stunning slap to her left cheek, his eyes blazing in warning. Another whimper of pain rippled through Kagomes body as she arched her back involuntarily under Sesshoumaru's assault. _'He's punishing me!' _Kagome realized. 

Kagome twisted her face away desperately trying to wriggle away from him, her upper body twisting to the side. "Stop! Sesshoumaru don't!" Her breath hitched in her throat in a pained sob when he replied with a bruising bite. "D-Don't punish me for doing what you told me to!" 

Sesshoumaru snarled against her throat forcing her roughly down on her back again. "Be silent wench." 

"No! I'll hate you if you punish me this way!" Kagome felt him hesitate before sinking his teeth deeply into her shoulder. "I'll hate you!" She all but screamed in his ear.

Sesshoumaru braced himself above her reading the truth of her words in her eyes. Shoving himself up he stood panting, the taste of her blood still mingled teasingly on his tongue. "Wench I know not what you think. But know this, I will never let you escape your responsibilities to me. You belong to me, now and forever. Even in your death you will be mine."

Flushing with anger and embarrassment Kagome jerked her kimono closed. "Sesshoumaru I have not tried to escape you yet. I wont lie seeing as that's pointless with your… enhanced senses. I do not want to be here with you, but I will not run." Kagome stumbled to her feet a safe distance away from him and continued bravely. "As for my responsibilities to you? I know that part of being mated is the sex!" She winced. "But understand this, I will not let you use me. I was born for more important things then to lie on my back! I will never be able to accept this if you deny me a life with a meaning!"

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully. He had been angry with her, but the anger was replaced with a small amount of understanding. Slowly circling her he tapped her lightly under her chin raising her eyes to meet his. "Then tell me, what is it you require to give your life meaning?"

Kagome stiffened. She hadn't expected him to be so open to her demands. He stood before her now, his golden eyes softening slightly as he gently cupped her chin. His voice held no resentment, in fact it sounded almost as if he purred out his reply. Kagome wetted her lips in uncertainty. _'Was this a trick…?' _"I-I need to be trusted, I need freedom, and I need love." Kagome stumbled slightly over the last requirement. How could he give her love?

Something flashed in his golden depths, burning brightly before fading back to their usual coolness. "Very well. However, in return I require your obedience, honesty, and loyalty." He replied smoothly. 

Again Kagome was surprised at his behavior. "I-I think…I can agree to that." _'Great Kagome…real slick.' _He smiled and Kagome felt her heart flutter with both fear and amazement.   
Sesshoumaru moved past her going over to her dresser pulling out a lovely teal gown. "Get dressed in something more appropriate, we have things to discuss." He held the gown out to her watching as she carefully took it from him. 

Kagome placed her back to him holding the gown out in front of her. It truly was beautiful, the color alone was enough to amaze anyone with its beauty. The gown consisted of two layers, the under layer was pure silk while the outer layer seemed to be made of a shimmering sheer material. 

Well aware of his eyes burning into her back, Kagome stiffly removed the tattered kimono, letting to fall to her ankles in a heap. Studying the gown Kagome attempted to slip it over her head only to get the two layers tangled together. Blushing Kagome straitened it and tried it again, this time successful. It felt wonderful against her skin, the silk of the gown clinging to her in glossy caresses, while the outer layer fluttered elegantly around her. The sleeves were long but lose at the end falling down in the peasant style. The gown was cut to show off her milky white shoulders while concealing her chest modestly. 

Kagome turned half expecting him to be standing there leering at her, but to her surprise she found him to be in the process of dressing himself. It was slightly ironic how it turned out to be her leering at him, her eyes roaming his perfectly sculpted body before he concealed it inside an elegant kimono. He caught her gaze and repaid it by smiling with his glittering gold eyes. Embarrassed at being caught watching him, Kagome flushed ten shades of red quickly adjusting her attention elsewhere. Clearing her throat Kagome fingered the material of her gown. "So, what now?"

Sesshoumaru took her lightly by her elbow leading her out of his chambers. "Now we make a brief appearance. Were you aware that there are still two days of our banquet?"

With a small _'_yes_'_, Kagome worked the tangles from her hair half listening to him. She was sure she looked devilish. 

-----

Kouga leaned against the wall deep in thought. Never before had he had so many responsibilities, all important and needing to be dealt with so soon. He was worried about Kagome. She was no longer his responsibility but it didn't feel that way to him. _'Do I still love her…even after she betrayed me for Inuyasha?' _Of course he did, he probably always would love her in someway. After all she was his first love, she had a certain light that could bring warmth into anyone's heart. Youkai's or Human. Maybe that made her important to the cold hearted Lord of the West.

He could not defeat Sesshoumaru, and had no wish to dishonor himself by trying. Kouga sighed shutting his eyes while sipping his wine. Still if he found out Sesshoumaru held true to the cruel rumors of his treatment to humans, Kouga would not just stand there and watch it. 

Suddenly her scent filled the room, her pure scent that drove him to search her out hungrily with his eyes. He saw her standing beside the cool Demon Lord, her arm wrapped tightly in his. She looked so fragile, more so then she usually did. She had a weak smile on her face. Her beautiful face that was now marred with a growing blue bruise on her left cheek. Kouga's eyes hardened at the sight.

-----

Kagome desperately wanted to go talk to Kouga. She had caught him watching her with an odd look and she was worried. Had something happened to him? Did he have something to tell her? She was going to go insane if she couldn't find out soon! She looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked to be busy talking to another odd looking demon in hushed tones. _'How rude! Speaking in another language in front of me, knowing I cant understand.' _Gathering up her courage Kagome interrupted their small chatter, tugging lightly on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Sesshoumaru do you mind if I go off by myself for a little while? I promise to stay in the room."

__

Sesshoumaru frowned excusing himself from the other demon before turning all his attention to Kagome. "If you stray from this room my trust in you will be swayed. Understand?" 

Kagome hurriedly nodded untangling her arm from him and scurrying off. She could feel him watching her and sighed mentally. Finding Kouga was harder then she thought it would be. There were so many demons in the room, and most of them towered a couple good feet above Kagome. It was all pretty unnerving. Finally Kagome spotted him leaning against a large window. _'Poor Kouga…he looks so tiered.' _She hurried over to him. 

__

Kouga felt her approaching and immediately straitened taking her hands in his as he always did. "Ah Kagome! Are you alright? I've been wanting to talk to you all night." He marveled at her beauty finding her more breathtaking up close. Was it his imagination, or was Kagome becoming more beautiful each day? He studied her closely, unnoticing her nervousness as he did so. Kouga pulled back startled. "K-Kagome, you've changed!"

Kagome felt extremely anxious under his intense gaze. "I-I'm not sure I understand what you mean Kouga."… 

Kouga dragged her over to a small mirror determined to get her to see it for herself. "There, take a look Kagome. I'm sure I'm not imaging this."

Now more worried then ever for Kouga's health, Kagome did as he asked. Carefully looking in the mirror herself Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise her mouth forming a small 'o'. _'D-Did the Shikon Jewel do this?' _Kagome timidly touched her skin under her eyes in awe. "K-Kouga! My eyes! T-there different!"

__

Kouga nodded silently, his eyes raking over her body. _'That's not all that changed…' _Shaking his head clear of those thoughts Kouga gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry Kagome, you look as lovely as ever."

__

Kagome straitened herself, moving away from the mirror, her arm wrapping around Kouga's for support. "K-Kouga I think the Shikon Jewel caused this change in me… You see my soul sort of absorbed the Shikon Jewel, these are probably the aftereffects." Aware of the odd look he gave her, Kagome gritted her teeth. _'I sound like a looney.' _

Leading her to a secluded corner Kouga helped her to a seat. "Kagome…I've been worried about you." To prove his point the lightly touched her bruised cheek. "Is…is he treating you horrible Kagome?"

Wincing Kagome gently removed his hand from her face. "Kouga…things haven't been easy for either of us. Sesshoumaru hasn't been exactly nice…but he hasn't been completely heartless with me either."

Kouga sighed fingering a strand of her dark raven hair. "I just hate to see you being mistreated Kagome…you deserve better. I-I'm afraid for you."

Kagome looked down at her hands. Kouga always was so sweet with her. She wished she could love him the way he did her… But the chemistry just wasn't there. All the nice guys she ever had in her life could never attract her attention the way a man should a woman. Hojo had always been a sweetheart to her as well. "I think things will get better for me one day Kouga."

Kouga nodded. "I truly hope so Kagome… I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm not afraid of that overgrown mutt."

Kagome laughed halfheartedly patting Kouga's hand with mild affection. "Thank you Kouga, that means allot to me."

Kouga grinned wolfishly capturing her hand in his. "Say Kagome! How about a dance?"

Kagome found herself being pulled out of her seat and lead over to the dance floor before she had a chance to reply. "Kouga… I'm not sure if I know exactly how to dance properly in this Era…"

He looked at her strangely coming to a stop in the middle of the dancing couples. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll teach you!" 

Kagome nodded uncertainty forcing herself to relax from her ridged stance as Kouga positioned her properly. Kagome stumbled a little at first but soon caught the hang of it. "Like this Kouga?" Kagome laughed twirling into his arms, her hair flying out wildly behind her. _'This is fun!' _She thought happily. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in distaste. That wolf cub had been getting a little to cozy with Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched with growing annoyance as she flung herself into the wolfs arms. He silently told himself they were merely dancing, but his jealous pride got the better of him. Restraining himself, Sesshoumaru waited until the dance was over before swiftly strolling over to the still embracing couple.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru voiced his presence. She was startled. He could tell in the way she nearly jumped into the wolfs arms all over again. Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her, beckoning her with his index finger. She detangled herself reluctantly from the wolf whispering a few words to her companion before casting him away. 

Timidly Kagome handed Sesshoumaru her hand, wincing when he closed his around hers in a viselike grip. Kagome knew immediately something had angered him and leaned into his side running her other hand in apologetic circles against his forearm. "Thank you Sesshoumaru I really appreciate the time you gave me to myself-."

Sesshoumaru growled leading her swiftly away from the festivities. "Be silent." 

Kagome instantly stiffened in fear her hand stopping its playful caresses. _'I-is he mad at me?!' _Kagome recognized the hall they were currently walking through as the one with the family pictures. Sure enough he came to a stop in front of that same heavy door, effortlessly opening it. Kagome rubbed her sore wrist as she waited for him to turn on a light. 

Sesshoumaru took a seat in a large chair gesturing for her to do the same. Nervously Kagome avoided his eyes and sat on the edge of the seat just incase a problem should arise she would be ready to bolt. "Sesshou-."

Again he cut her off, his tone harsh and egotistical. "Be silent."

So Kagome quickly shut her mouth, once again waiting on him to speak. _'Figures…not to speak unless spoken to.' _The silence cut loudly into her thoughts leaving her unsure on what to do. Perhaps an hour passed before he said anything at all, but when he did… Kagome wasn't sure if she was happy to hear it. 

__

Sesshoumaru glared frostily in her direction, setting her on fire and chilling her to the bone all at the same time. "Do you find pleasure in another mans arms, Kagome?"

"Sess-." Kagome started.

Cutting her off Sesshoumaru held his hand up in the air. "Be silent. It would be in your best interests if you did not speak." Sesshoumaru stood slowly, menacingly. "If Kouga was not a necessary ally, he would be lying in a pool of his own worthless blood, dead at my feet." He regarded how she stiffened to the threat. "I think, it is past time you came clean with me about your past, Kagome. I want to know of your relationship with the wolf, where your home is, and all the secrets you've been keeping from me."

Unsure if he wanted her to speak, she simply nodded her agreement. Apparently that was the right move. Sesshoumaru made a pleased noise returning to his seat. "Ok, tell me firstly about Kouga. What was he to you?"

__

Kagome fidgeted under his heavy gaze. "Kouga was always a good friend of mine. He and Inuyasha never really got along… Mostly because Kouga used to have a small infatuation with me. Although it was one sided."

Sesshoumaru studied her closely looking for any traces of deceit. "That's all?" Kagome nodded silently. _'Geez, talk about overprotective.' _

"Alright, then Kagome where did you live? Your old home." It seemed to Kagome Sesshoumaru liked to point out, that her new home was here with him, in his castle every chance he got. 

Not sure how to tell him she lived 500 years in the future Kagome chewed on her lower lip lost in thought. "Pay really close attention to my scent Sesshoumaru… Your going to have a hard time believing this isn't a lie." Under his questioning gaze Kagome continued. "You see… I'm from the future, 500 years to be exact." Kagome stopped to judge his reaction. He looked genuinely surprised, his mask slipping briefly. "Anyway at my home there's this old well that transports me back to the feudal era, 500 years in the past. But to travel between the dimensions I require a piece of the Shikon jewel."

Stretching slightly Kagome sighed, retelling this story got so old after awhile. She explained everything to the best of her abilities about herself and the Shikon Jewel. After she was sure she hadn't missed any important details Kagome was finally able to end the story, three long hours of explanations later.

Sesshoumaru sat with his normal perfect posture, his face expressionless. No wonder he had always had a certain fascination with this girl, she was amazing. "Tell me of the future, Kagome. Do youkai rule?"

Oh how she wanted to lie to him. Kagome winced afraid of what his action might be. "Actually…No. Up until a few years ago I wasn't sure if there were youkai in my timeline. You see, many Youkai are in hiding, or at least, they stay unnoticed. But there have been incidents of youkai attacking me in my timeline for pieces of the Shikon."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the little tidbit of information. "Low class youkai obviously. I would like to see your home, the future."

Kagome immediately stiffened. There was no way she wanted Sesshoumaru running around in her time… Not with his attitude and extremely hazardous tendencies… "Sesshoumaru, times have changed allot over 500 years. If you were to go to my time, you would not be allowed to act as you do here there. Humans do not have much physical strength compared to youkai, but we have technology. If you don't know what your up against… It could be dangerous." 

He regarded her with a hint disdain. "I was not asking. I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, think I can hold my own against a village of Humans." He stuck his nose up arrogantly. "You will take me." 

Kagome sighed in defeat. "One small problem. In order to go to the future we would need a Shikon Shard."

Sesshoumaru frowned at that. "Well then, after the battle with Naraku I will take his Shikon Shards and we will go visit your time." The way he said it left no room for disagreements. His word was not debatable. _'Like it ever is anyway.' _

Kagome huffed irritated. "Is that all? I do not have any more secrets besides the Shikon." 

Sesshoumaru stood caging her against the chair with his towering form. "It is important Kagome, that in the future should something occur, you do not keep it from me." 

Kagome nodded slightly. "Sesshoumaru…" She paused uncertain. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to be included with the plans against Naraku."

Snorting Sesshoumaru pushed away from her, looking down his nose at her tiny figure. "We went over this. I will not have you, an inexperienced human female, in the midst's of such a dangerous battle."

Astonished Kagome pushed herself up from the chair. "Inexperienced?! Excuse me for not reminding you sooner of my battle experience. I have improved greatly since our last fight with one another, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's slanted eyes narrowed further. "Are you defying me, Kagome?"

Her mouth running dry Kagome shook her head desperately. "Proving my point is not defiance! If you will not let me near the battle, at least allow me to help out in the plans for it! I do know a lot of Naraku's fighting style, my information could prove helpful!" 

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, his headache strengthening. "I will permit you to accompany me tonight. If you should displease me with childish antics, it will be the last time."

Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes. _'The nerve of him! Childish antics.' _She snorted under her breath.

---

Naraku was livid with anger to say the least. He wanted to know what was going on, but was having trouble finding trustworthy resources. They would all pay. Aware he was being watched, Naraku hissed in displeasure sending the flock of birds fleeing off to the west. His eye twitched. The west? It seemed to Naraku, a good place to start looking for answers would be in that very direction. Where a certain Demon Lord resided. Naraku knew without a doubt, the miko was behind this. A miko named Kagome.

Naraku let out a growl of annoyance. That human miko, reincarnation of Kikyo, awoke something inside of him besides his anger. It had nothing to do with Onigumo's love for Kikyou, but something Naraku himself wanted. It wasn't love but he desired the power of the living priestess. Desired her power to the point of lust. While at the same time he lusted for Kikyou in a similar way due to Onigumo's heart beating within his chest.

Perhaps he would keep both the miko's after this was all over with. They would make charming puppets he decided with a inner grin. So Naraku set out to the west. 

---

Kagome froze in disbelief. _'Kikyou!? What is **she** doing here!' _Kagome had thought Kikyou returned to hell, after her disappearance. Kagome's miko power swirled around her and she trembled. 

Kikyou regarded Kagome thoughtfully. It was true she had hated the young miko from the beginning. Her replacement, the woman that possessed half her soul. She looked different now however… Still the similarity's were uncanny. Unable to get over the change in Kagome, Kikyou narrowed her eyes in annoyance. It wasn't as much as she looked different…but she felt different. Something,… something powerful and ancient radiated from her…from her soul? What was it… Kikyou was unable to put her finger on it.

Kikyou was startled from her thoughts and she fell to her knees. She felt so weak suddenly…then it occurred to her of what was transpiring. The miko, Kagome! She was sucking her soul out of her… desperately Kikyou was forced to use a great deal of her strength to pull her soul back into her being. Panting for breath Kikyou eyed the miko silently, not daring to voice her accusations. Kikyou noticed with disbelief the young miko wasn't even aware of what she had just attempted. _'Is…is she truly that powerful!?'_

Fearfully aware of the power the miko possessed Kikyou straitened. It would take a lot of her power to withhold her soul that so desperately wished to reunite with her reincarnation. Amazing, she thought dully. 

__

Kagome blinked stiffening under the intense gazes of many youkai in the room. _'What…what just happened!?' _Shaking herself in an attempt to free herself from the miko energy that tingled throughout her body. It was becoming harder to withhold her power lately. Something was going to happen… Kagome could feel it. Her body was preparing for something, something that had been destined for her even before her birth. Was that possible? She trembled uncontrollably, ridding herself from her thoughts.

Kagome's mouth ran dry and she returned her attention to Kikyou. "Kikyou…? What,… what's happening to us?" She was scared, it was evident in her voice. 

Kikyou shook her head sternly. "Not us, you, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru felt confusion push past his brink of limitation and growled. "Speak now of any information you know about what has transpired." 

Lord Ruuoa stood clearing his throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru… I may have a brief idea, although… It seems highly unlikely."

Sesshoumaru turned his burning gaze on the Dragon Demon, who stood bravely at the edge of the table. "Then speak Lord Ruuoa." 

Lord Ruuoa nodded pleasantly smiling reassuringly. "As you know, I am very, very old. Back in my younger years… There was a beautiful miko, Midoriko. She was known vastly for both her beauty and power. 

Many wished to have Midoriko as their own, as special as she was… It mattered not that she was human. She was often attacked both by youkai and humans, for they wished to test her power. Midoriko never lost a battle, she was unbeatable for many years. 

However, in one battle, Midoriko was attacked by a swarm of vengeful, powerful demons. She fell, but not entirely in defeat. Midoriko was wise and brave." Lord Ruuoa spoke fondly of her with a small smile, sitting back down before continuing. "So brave… that woman. It is sad of what became of her… You see, the only way she could think of to save those she fought for, was to sacrifice herself."

Kagome sat silently entranced by the story hanging onto his every word. Somehow… the story touched her deeply, it seemed very familiar to her. She could almost relate to Midoriko. 

Lord Ruuoa gestured for everyone to sit as well before continuing with his story. "She purified the lot of demons, capturing their souls to prevent them from doing further harm… However her soul was also caught. The end result of the battle was the Shikon no Tama. Her heart became the jewel, while her soul and the souls of the demons, ended up stuck inside. 

It is rumored they still continue to fight inside the jewel, where no harm can come to the innocent." Lord Ruuoa stroked his chin in thought. "Still, I wonder if that is completely true. Those who possessed the Shikon no Tama, always seemed to have death befall them. The Shikon no Tama is a dangerous jewel, it can be used for good, but the demon souls locked inside… Well, due to the demon souls, the jewel is easily corrupted." Sadly Lord Ruuoa shook his head. "It is a shame… Such a woman."

Unable to see the connection with what that had to do with her Kagome wriggled helplessly in her seat, her eyes darting from Lord Ruuoa, to Kikyou, then back to Lord Ruuoa. "Lord Ruuoa." Kagome caught his attention hesitantly, hoping Sesshoumaru would not be angered at her for speaking out. "Lord Ruuoa… Please, I do not see how that explains what is happening to me." Kagome blushed nervous under all the stares she received for her outburst.

Lord Ruuoa chuckled thickly and richly. "Ah what a charming girl Lord Sesshoumaru! Tell me, Kagome is it? What is your connection to Kikyou." His eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Kagome looked to Kikyou again, feeling her eyes burn into her in return. "Kikyou…" Taking a deep breath Kagome sucked up her nerves, hoping they would not think her crazy. "I am Kikyo's reincarnation. She died fifty years ago but was brought back to life by an old witch, Urasue. However Kikyou was nothing more then a shell, her soul was unable to be returned because…, because it was reborn in me. Urasue discovered that I was the reincarnate and put my soul into Kikyou, however I was able to draw some of my soul back to my body. We now share the same soul Lord Ruuoa."

Lord Ruuoa had an odd gleam in his eye. "It would seem to me, your soul is very large and powerful. May I inquire from you about your connection to the Shikon Jewel?"

Kikyou spoke out before Kagome could have a chance to answer. "Allow me to explain something about myself and the jewel before Kagome mentions anything more. Fifty years ago I was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. I protected it until my death, before I died however, I asked my younger sister Kaede to burn the Jewel along with my body. She did so and the Jewel disappeared for fifty years. Then… Kagome appeared, and suddenly around that time so did the Shikon no Tama." Kikyou eyed Kagome, silently sending her a message of contempt.

Kagome winced under the look, happily looking to Lord Ruuoa's more kinder face. "Kikyou is right… Lord Ruuoa, it was my fault the jewel is in its current state. I was born unknowing of my miko heritage until my fifteenth birthday, where it was discovered the jewel was inside me." Kagome pointed to her hip nervously. "A centipede demon tore it from my body, and after that I became its protector. Until a crow swallowed it and in an attempted to reacquire the Shikon, I shot the bird and ended up not only hitting the bird but the Shikon no Tama inside of it. The jewel shattered, the fragments scattering into different directions across the lands." Kagome was careful to leave out any mention of Inuyasha, knowing what a sensitive subject it was with Sesshoumaru. She had a feeling she was in enough trouble as it was. 

Lord Ruuoa made a pleased sound, catching Kagomes attention. The other demons remained respectfully silent, waiting for their chance to speak. Question and surprise written on most of their expressions. While others, like Sesshoumaru, remained unfazed. 

Lord Ruuoa cleared his throat. "Kagome, that supplies more defense to my theories connecting you to Midoriko. You see the Shikon no Tama was formed by Midorikos heart, soul, and the souls of the demons she trapped. The fact that you were reborn with the Shikon no Tama inside your being gives me the impression that the Jewel was meant to be a part of you."

Kagome had been trying to understand but she still felt hopelessly lost. "I don't think I understand you completely Lord Ruuoa…"

Patently Lord Ruuoa continued. "I was not finished explaining Kagome." His voice ringing teasingly. "Before I continue I should mention that Midoriko, like you Kagome, also possessed a large soul. While most of it was indeed trapped inside the Shikon no Tama, it is strongly possible that some of Midorikos soul escaped. 

Enough so that she could be reincarnated… Kikyou could have been a reincarnation of Midoriko, but when you Kagome were reborn the Shikon no Tama was born along with you. In a sense Midoriko lives on through the Shikon no Tama, which became a part of you. It is possible that your soul Kagome, has been trying to reconnect with its former self. Slowly draining the Shikon no Tama of Midorikos trapped soul, and reforming it with your own."

Kagome was clearly startled. "You… You mean that I am a incomplete reincarnation of Midoriko?"

Lord Ruuoa nodded lightly. "It is possible Lady Kagome. In time… should your soul reform into what it was meant to be, you will become whole. You will acquire your potential power. Right now.. Your soul is like the Shikon no Tama, shattered."

Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "Should her soul be complete, would it change who she is now?" 

Lord Ruuoa turned a calming gaze onto Sesshoumaru, attempting to sooth his anger. "Calm down Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome will still be Kagome." 

Kagome rubbed her temples thinking to herself. _'Could it be true?' _The whole idea was exciting, Kagome had often felt like something was missing from her life. Had it been part of her soul all this time? Was that the reason she was sent back into the feudal era? To complete her soul? Absentmindedly Kagome pressed her fingers to her chest, her body humming with her miko power. 

Kikyou winced feeling the tug at her soul once again. She would have to be careful around Kagome, letting her guard down could result in the lose of her soul, her death. Kikyou suddenly believed every word of Lord Ruuoa's words, Kagome's soul was trying to complete itself. Kikyo's struggles did not go unnoticed, and the other lords leaned back in their chairs thoughtfully. 

Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Enough of this talk, right now we must continue our plans."

Lord Ruuoa nodded. "Yes but…" He hesitantly continued, knowing how protective Lord Sesshoumaru was of his mate. "It might be a wise idea to bring Lady Kagome with us to battle-"

Sesshoumaru quickly cut him off. "Absolutely not." Sesshoumaru's whole demeanor rung with warning to anyone who went against his word.

Amused Lord Ruuoa ignored the warning and pressed on. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru, hear me out. If my theories are correct, if Kagome comes into a certain distance of the Shikon no Tama, her soul should absorb it, along with the power. Without the Shikon no Tama, Naraku would hardly be worth our effort. In fact I could take him on myself, it would be a good workout for these old bones!" He stretched in emphasis. 

Kagome stifled a giggle her hands going to cover her mouth. "Sesshoumaru-." She was cut off.

Snarling Sesshoumaru stood, his face contorted in anger. "No. I will not risk the life of my mate. We can do this without putting her life into danger. Do not question me further." 

The giggles instantly vanished and Kagome sobered. "Sesshoumaru I can handle it! I-I think that Lord Ruuoa could be correct. Remember? I already absorbed part of the Shikon no Tama into my being. Naraku wont be able to complete it any longer!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her his attention focused on the other members of the group. "If you will excuse me I will return shortly after taking Kagome to bed, it has been a very tiring day for her." He turned to her, his eyes burning with unsuppressed rage. "Kagome, say your farewells." 

Stiffening in her own anger Kagome mumbled her goodbyes as pleasantly as her mood would allow. She yelped painfully as Sesshoumaru dragged her from the room with a crushing grip. Hearing a chair crash to the ground she turned as well as she could in Sesshoumaru's hold. Kouga had leapt to his feet, murder clearly written on his face. Desperate to keep him from doing something that would result in his own death, she shook her head no, pleading him with her eyes as she was jerked completely from the room. Kagome was having a hard time keeping up with Sesshoumaru's pace as he dragged her down the halls to her room. "Sesshoumaru I-."

Silencing her with a growl he tightened his hold on her arm. "I warned you wench. Yet, still you openly defy me! You have poisoned their minds enough, I will not tolerate your presence at such meetings in the future."

Tears brimmed her eyes and she planted her feet firmly on the ground, the action forcing him to slow his pace. "I spoke the truth! I am not the weak human you are taking me for!"

Sesshoumaru continued down the hall her actions ineffective and only serving in raising the Lords anger another notch. "You will pick up your feet wench, I will not drag you like a child!" He snarled out.

Kagome hissed back in reply, both her hands tugging at his while she leaned even farther backward. _'I'll show him defiance!' _She thought annoyed. _'Might as well defy the pompous ass if he's going to accuse me of it for every little argument.' _"Treat me like a child, and I'll act like a child!" Was her brave retort. 

Kagome's actions resulted in Sesshoumaru taking an undignified stumble as her foot hit the back of his. Red lined his vision, and again his anger rose a notch. She was pushing him over his limit of self control. He released her hand, allowing her to fall in a loud thump. Towering over her, Sesshoumaru noted the look of surprise that crossed her face and the wince of pain.

Startled Kagome heard rather then felt the air as it whooshed from her lungs leaving her breathless. It took her a moment to comprehend what had happened. _'He…he let me fall!' _

He scowled distastefully at her before bending to scoop her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She was tempted to pound his back as he carried her kicking and screaming, but decided against the small death wish, and instead settled for knotting her hands tightly in his silver hair. 

Sesshoumaru kicked her door open walking halfway across the room before detangling her from his person and tossing her across the other half of the room to land safely on the bed. "You will be asleep by the time I return for you." His voice dripped with a venom more toxic then his claws could ever possibly produce. 

Kagome was still in the process of straitening, untangling herself from the top layer of her dress when Sesshoumaru stormed out of her room, slamming and locking her door from the outside. She huffed undignified, her dress had wrapped itself around her face during her struggle to stay perched on Sesshoumaru's shoulder to her flight across the room. "Your! Your such a pig!" She screamed after him, her voice ringing throughout the wing of the castle with a snobbish air. Almost ripping the dress from herself, Kagome smoothed a sleeping dress over her head, kicking the two layer dress away in resentment. 

She settled beneath her covers, wondering what the others were talking about while she was locked away in her room. _Because _Sesshoumaru felt it was past her bed time. _'The nerve!' _Her eyes glittered angrily in the dark. Kagome came to a realization. Sesshoumaru would always treat her like an inferior being. Unless,… unless she could prove to him how strong she truly was. She hadn't poisoned them with her words! She had merely agreed with Lord Ruuoa. Snorting she turned to look out the window, loosing herself in her thoughts while locking her eyes on the full moon. 

Would she be able to return to the future if she absorbed the Shikon no Tama? Kagome forced the doubt from her mind. It had to let her! If she could only get into the future… Then Sesshoumaru would have no way to hurt her anymore. Kagome didn't think she could handle the physical and mental harassment of living with Sesshoumaru for the rest of her life. She did give Sesshoumaru her word that she would stay with him in the Sengoku Jidai, but what did her word mean to him? Obviously nothing, so she wouldn't let it mean anything to her either.

Sighing inaudibly Kagome clinched her eyes shut. It would be tricky… How on earth was she to get both Yasha and Sota safely with her to the bone eaters well, without Sesshoumaru stopping them? Maybe during the fight with Naraku? Kagome quickly scrubbed that thought from her mind. Leaving the Shikon no Tama behind would be like leaving part of herself behind as well. 

Kagome's heart tightened, she missed her family. The homesickness was beginning to eat away at her from the inside out. Pressing her hands to her heart Kagome muffled a sob against her pillow, her sons. She missed them the most, never before had she been forced to be separated from them for so long. Did they think she abandoned them? The thought made her throat lock up tightly as she withheld her tears. 

Opening her eyes unfocused Kagome looked wistfully to her window. A cloud had passed over the moon, but not enough to block out the gentle caress of its white glow. Just then the wind picked up, and a rose waved softly in front of the window. Wait rose? Kagome wrinkled her nose pushing herself up in her bed. Her room was on the second floor. Stumbling in the dark, Kagome pressed herself against the window. Along the outside wall to her room, grew thick healthy vines of red roses. They reminded Kagome of the vines she had to climb to get out of the well at the Sengoku Jidai. 

Her eyes widened with a sudden thought. Could she climb down them to escape? Eyeing the window Kagome saw a heavy looking leaver that locked it shut. Cracking her knuckles she set out to work upon loosening it. After about twenty minutes of hard work, it creaked open upon rusty hinges. Holding her breath to see if anyone heard, she rolled her eyes at her silliness. Of course no one heard her, she was the only person in the wing. Besides, these thick walls were pretty effective at locking sounds within them. 

Still better safe then sorry. So with that thought in mind Kagome slowly pushed the window open, pausing every now and then when it made a particularly loud noise in protest. After she made sure the window wouldn't come crashing down on her Kagome peeked her head outside, looking down the vine wall. Good. It went all the way down, she had been afraid she would have to jump a distance to the ground. She tested the strength of the vines with a few small jerks all the while careful not to fall out the window.

Kagome smiled to herself leaning back all the way into the room, sliding the window shut. _'Prefect!' _Her mind was screaming. She wouldn't try just yet to escape, knowing she wouldn't get far. While they made plans about Naraku, she would make plans about her escape. After locking the window carefully, Kagome wiped the rust from her hands. She felt like a child who would set out to make their own, better play house, after being rejected from another playhouse by a group of children. Just to get one up on them. Snorting at the thought, she turned fully planning on falling asleep before Sesshoumaru returned only to bump into something hard. 

Stumbling back Kagome blinked in the dark, hoping she wasn't seeing what she thought she was. Before her stood Sesshoumaru, his posture rigid, everything about him set firmly in place, unmoving. His calm mask was frozen in place, his hair slightly tangled, did not stir despite her panicked breaths blowing against it, his masculine lips relaxed in a frown. That's when she caught it, movement. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes danced with anger, the gold occasionally flashing with red. Kagome wanted to run, dive out the window and take her chances with gravity… 

Cringing away Kagome felt her mouth run dry with anticipation, his eyebrows drew together in annoyance. She hated it when he just stood there, silently. Giving her time to think of thousands of horrible scenarios that he would use to punish her with. 

Sesshoumaru had called the meeting to an end, wishing to return to Kagome's side and sooth her anger. His own anger had subsided, and he realized how rashly he had acted. Silently he had crept into her room, thinking her asleep. Sesshoumaru had decided to watch her for a while before waking her. It was normally comforting to see her sleep, she would appear so peaceful. The faint presence of her sadness drained away from her being leaving her flawless. She would be breathtaking to him at those moments, accepting to his gentle caresses he could bestow upon her while she slept in his arms, completely unaware. 

When he entered her room, he noticed right off she was not where she should be. The scent of the rose gardens mixed with rust tickled his nose and he stiffened. There she was, clad in an thin nightdress her cute little rear pushed out in the air as she leaned out the window. '**_Out the window. ' _**Sesshoumaru silently stalked over towards her, his jaw setting tightly. His heart tightened uncomfortably while he watched her. Then she laughed leaning back into the room, raising up on her toes briefly to shut the window. 

It took a large amount of his self control to hold himself back from beating her. Beating the laughter out of the idea of escaping him. Sesshoumaru reassured himself she could not escape him, she would stay with him. Relaxing into silent anger, he waited for her to notice him. 

He was half amused when she blindly walked into him, her beautiful eyes widening with horror. Oh yes, she knew she was caught. Sesshoumaru resisted jerking her back to him when she stumbled away trembling. He could still feel where she had pressed up against him, her unbound breasts heaving against his chest with her ragged breaths. Annoyed with himself he narrowed his eyes, glaring down at her.

Kagome was terrified he looked so angry. Slipping to her knees Kagome felt her shoulders slump in defeat. She could feel his heated glare burning into her, and wondered which was worse. Seeing or actually feeling the scalding touch of his eyes. 

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully, his eyes slowly trailing over her fragile form. If she didn't appear so beaten and broken, she would have taken his breath with her beauty. The way she twisted her body, wearing nothing but that damn flimsy nightdress awoke something stronger then his anger. 

Growling in disgust with himself he quickly stooped, lifting her to her feet. Satisfied that she didn't resist he pulled her against his chest, cradling her within his embrace. Longing for his lost arm so he could hold her the way he wished. The scent of her salty tears urged him to hold her tighter, and he dipped his head kissing her lightly against her temple. "I want you to promise me something Kagome." His breath tickled her hotly against her neck. 

In a state of shock Kagome numbly nodded, relishing the feel of the heat radiating from his body, warming her chilled flesh. Wasn't he mad at her? Kagome thought she had became rather good at judging his emotions, but this was nothing she would have expected. 

**__**

Shutting his eyes Sesshoumaru paused uncertainly. "Promise me you will not betray my trust in you. Kagome I want you to tell me I don't have to worry about you leaving." _'Leaving me.' _He added mentally. 

Kagome stiffened in his arms, then slowly tried to free herself. She knew if she made that promise, she would most likely force herself to fallow through with it. Especially if he truly began to believe it. It would be better if she didn't make a promise she couldn't keep. "Sesshoumaru I-I cant promise you that, I-."

He growled his grip tightening from gentle to painful in a matter of seconds. He should have known she would throw it back in his face. Lately he was beginning to suspect if she intentionally wounded his pride. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she had let on. "Promise me, now Kagome."

Kagome began to fight franticly ignoring his warning growls. "Y-you don't understand, I cant just make you that promis-." She gasped in pain, his nails biting into her side. 

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear it. Her refusal to promise him what he requested confirmed his fear, she was planning on leaving him. Hissing he drug her over to her bed pinning her beneath him. "I don't have to understand you, wench. You have to understand me." His voice was harsh, unforgiving. "If you promise me now, I will forget your defiance on the matter." 

Tears stuck wetly to her checks and Kagome looked past him up at the ceiling. Then in a softest voice she could muster she complied. "I-I promise."

Relief flooded throughout his body and he lightened his grip on her. Caressing her apologetically. "Kagome, you will make a good mother to our children." He pressed a kiss against her throat, lowering his hips to rest tightly over hers. "Your future Kagome, is with me." They were whispers against her heated flesh.

Swallowing thickly Kagome wondered if he knew how much he was upsetting her. She was trying to forget that he expected her to have his children, grow old and die with him. It wasn't exactly how she had planned out her life, and defiantly didn't expect it to grow on her anytime soon. And yet… She promised him. A strangled cry broke past her lips, ringing loudly in Sesshoumaru's ears. 

Breaking away from her, Sesshoumaru quickly noted how distraught she was. Ignoring the dull ach in his chest he snarled in her face. "Is it that disgusting to you? My children? No, our children!?" He glared down at her accusingly. 

Shaking her head franticly she squeezed her eyes shut. "Why does it matter to you what I think! Didn't you just say all that mattered was what you thought!?" She shouted out, trying to hide her vulnerability with anger.

Sesshoumaru captured her eyes with his, searching for something. His eyes hardened, apparently not liking what he saw. "That's right. Tell me Kagome, do you want anything with me? When you asked for love, did you really mean it?"

Taken aback Kagome rubbed the tears from her face. "I want love. Just not with you!" Wincing Kagome knew it was the wrong thing to say, but he had put her on the spot. He was a predator, he should have known what would happen when you corner your prey. 

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at her, reviling the glittering white fangs. "Youkai can not love. Unfortunately for you Kagome, your human. Humans seem to need love to survive from what I gathered." He barked out a harsh laugh. "You may not like belonging to me, but I have you, and your promise. I will not let you love another, Kagome. If you have to love, you will love me." 

Irritated Kagome rubbed her eyes raw. She would wipe the tears away only to have them replace themselves. "Y-your disgusting!" Her breath hitched.

Sesshoumaru pushed away from her angrily, moving to the window. If she could hurt him then he had every right to hurt her. She was driving him insane, Sesshoumaru couldn't remember feeling rejection for a long time, that was until her. Pushing his hand against the cool surface of the window he watched her in its reflection. She was just beginning to sit up, her eyes burning with hatred. He winced inwardly and out. "Take it off." If she was going to hate him, it would be for a reason.

Stiffening Kagome knew what he was talking about, but denial gave her false hope. "What?" She tried to sound dangerous, but who was she kidding. Scare him? 

He whirled around his eyes flashing. "Remove your Nightdress, or do you need me to help you?" Sesshoumaru began to unfasten his own kimono, letting it slip to the floor reviling him in all his glory. Fear jumped into her eyes and the anger grew stronger in his. She made no move to do as he asked, so he advanced his intent clear. 

Kagome leapt to her own feet pointing an angry finger at him. "Don't touch me! I can take it off myself."

He growled. "I'm going to touch you. I didn't ask you to take it off just to look at you wench." 

Putting her back to him Kagome tugged her nightdress off, folding it up neatly. Stealing her body as he pressed up against it, his arm forcing her backward against his chest. Her hands held shakily onto his wrist and forearm, dread eating away at her belly. _'Is this part of my fate too?! I will not let him take my pride.' _

Kagome pushed herself around in his arms glaring bravely into his eyes. '_No fear Kagome. Show him no fear. You are stronger then him.' _Steadying her breath Kagome pushed her palms firmly against his smooth chest. "No fear." She sounded angry. Not the tone she had been going for, but it would work.

__

Sesshoumaru welcomed her touch regardless if anger burned beneath it. Resentment was flashing through her eyes in swirls of purple, but she did not look afraid. No fear for him? He doubted she had meant to please him, but those were words he had longed to hear. 

Lately he had been disgusted with himself. To know he could not live without her by his side, while she cowered in fear of him. Fear that pushed her to believe she had to escape him. Fear was contagious, she made **_him_** fear. 

Kagome lifted her chin bravely. This time, she would not wait for him to break the silence. _'You can not break me Sesshoumaru. I am strong!' _With that thought still on her mind, she leaned up and crushed her lips to his. Pushing all her anger and passion behind it while he jumped in surprise. _'I hate you.' _Was her last coherent thought as she lost herself in the growing heat. 

---

Naraku's mind swirled with uncountable emotions. Surely they all couldn't be his. Naraku was above feeling what was currently burning in his chest. Clinching his fingers in his baboon fur, he leaned back into the tree. The large dead tree that overlooked the Western Lords Castle. He was not afraid of the Western lord, or any of the other demons. No, instead he was afraid of the miko. He had glimpsed her looking from the window and ended up trapping himself in her beauty.

The power that radiated from her made his skin tingle, and his fingers twitch in want to reach out and touch her. Was this feeling for her more then lust? Or was this one of her spells. A spell to weaken him in the battle to come? He shook his head. This would not weaken him, Naraku would simply use it as a strength. His want to posses both the miko's as his own would add to his motivation. 

Suddenly the spell was broken as she pulled away from the window, locking it. Naraku pushed his baboon pelt away from his face and inhaled the night air. Her scent lingered amongst the smell of roses. 

Naraku was in the midst of enjoying the miko's scent when the Shikon no Tama hanging against his throat, began to react. Clamping his hand tightly around the Shikon, Naraku winced. The jewel was being purified. The miko's mere scent had enough magical essences to purify the Shikon shards. Amazing. With that realization, Naraku fled with the promise to return at daybreak. 

---

Sesshoumaru caressed her back softly as she slept, a small smile tugging at his lips. She had been a little wildcat, her tiny human claws digging into his back. The heat and passion she showed him couldn't have possibly been an act. He didn't disgust her like she had claimed. The thought forced Sesshoumaru's lips into a larger smile. 

Like she was missing part of her soul, he was missing part of his heart. She completed him. Maybe in time he would understand the meaning of love, that weak human emotion. It was to early to tell, but Sesshoumaru sensed a change in her. His heart tightened in hope for it to be his child. Pressing a kiss against the crescent moon which rested upon the center of her forehead, Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep. _'She was born for me.' _"Kagome…" He mumbled huskily in his sleep unconsciously holding her tighter. 

-----

Ack! This chapter is a tidbit longer then I had meant it to be! Sorry if it was a little too long, but I have been getting a lot of questions. Concerning how certain characters felt, and in this chapter I tried to explain them. If anyone has questions please e-mail me at HeartlessEnchantress@yahoo.com. I enjoy hearing from everyone and I want to answer all of you, but sometimes I cant answer everything you ask at this point in time during the story. Don't want to give anything away. ^.~ 

__

As always, with love. -HeartlessEnchantress


	7. The Shugotenshi

^.~: Thank you for all your reviews everyone! You flatter me more then I deserve, but who am I to deny you? Hope you all find this chapter ok, its definitely lacking in something but I figured I'd post it anyway. I've been taking to long to post chapters. Oh and if you see spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Thank you! 

Chapter 7

__

---

Angelic blue light streamed into the master bedroom signaling the start of a new day. It cast its delicate rays over Kagome's closed eyes, and she began to stir. Reluctantly at first, then as the glow brightened she slowly forced her eyes open. _'Morning… Its morning already.' _It was odd in Kagomes opinion, how the world continued to go on around her as it always did, but at the same time different. No longer did she wake to the crisp mornings feeling refreshed, or thankful to see she lived another day. 

The birds sang as beautifully as ever, the flowers continued to bloom perfuming the air, and the sun still rose in the east and set in the west. Life flourished from outside her window, a mockery of what she lost. Confined in the demonic lords castle, or prison whichever way you preferred to look at it. Imprisoned from the enchantment of the outside world, inside the darkness of her future. 

Was it possible that her spirit was dieing? Kagome's unbreakable, independent, passionate spirit had fallen ill? She could almost imagine a gray shadow of death creeping over her, watching her for the right moment to strike. Kagome wondered if you had to be truly dead to cease living, or if it was enough when you lost your will for living. 

Forcing herself from bed Kagome gasped in startled pain. _ 'I'm definitely alive.' _She thought grouchily as she pulled a bathrobe over her nude body. Kagome was still sore from the repeated times Sesshoumaru had taken her the night before. Tying the sash to her robe shut with a brisk jerk, she looked over the empty room. Maybe after last night he would leave her alone for awhile. 

__

Kagome sunk her frozen fingers into the long sleeves of her bathrobe, shutting her eyes. _'I could really use a dip in the hot springs.' _The nights events were gradually easing themselves into her mind, and she trembled in disgust. She felt filthy and exposed as she stood in the pure morning light, clad in a bathrobe while his seed clung stickily to the inside of her thighs. 

Expelling a shaky breath, Kagome tugged at her bedroom door, and to her surprise it opened. The hall was empty, but Kagome could hear shouts of laughter as the banquet continued. Rushing down the halls Kagome hoped she was going in the right direction, before she had always had someone to lead her to the hot springs. After walking into a couple dead ends, Kagome finally stumbled across the large gold double doors. 

Kagome welcomed the blasts of steamy heat, letting it sooth the stress from her body. Stripping Kagome eased herself into the cleansing waters, scrubbing herself roughly with a coarse sponge. She succeeded in washing away the evidence of his touches, but was unable to wash away the memories of them. Her lips still burned with phantom kisses, and his mere embodiment of a memory was enough to make her knees tremble. Tremble, as she was overcome with a smoldering need. A need so strong that liquid fire rushed down past the pit of her belly to pool hotly between her thighs. 

A frustrated cry rang out amongst the sound of the bubbling water, fallowed by a loud wet smack. Kagome's hands stung from the force of which she had slapped them against the waters surface. _'I hate him!' _She inwardly shrieked. 

Growing weak, Kagome slouched down in the inviting water, letting it lap soothingly against her chin. Then in a more deflated voice she muttered aloud. "I hate him." 

----

"Toutousai." Stated Sesshoumaru calmly, catching the weapon smiths attention. 

Toutousai looked up hastily from his workplace, quickly covering a pointy lump of a weapon beneath a ratty sheet. "L-lord Sesshoumaru! W-what can I do for you?" He laughed nervously. Sesshoumaru still made Toutousai nervous, no matter how much time had passed since he last made a attempt on his life. 

Fixing his cool gaze on the aged demon, Sesshoumaru grinned. "I was hoping you would ask me that, Toutousai. I have a job for you." 

Toutousai's large white eyes twitched in annoyance, his black pinpoints of pupils flashing to life. "I am not making you another sword Sesshoumaru!" His voice was edged in irritation, this having not been the first time they had this conversation. 

"It is not a sword I require you to make, nor is it for me. Instead I request you make a Bow-and-Arrow. One crafted by any other weapon smith would be inadequate. This weapon should be worthy of its wielder, it should be legendary." Sesshoumaru spoke softly with ease. 

Toutousai gawked openly in wonder. _'Did Sesshoumaru just request something for someone other then himself?!' _Then coming to his senses he asked. "May I inquire who you are asking me to craft such a weapon for?"

__

"Kagome." Replied Sesshoumaru smoothly, knowing of the stubbornness the old demon possessed.

Toutousai shuffled beneath the weight of the heavy demon lords stare. "W-well you see… I already started a Bow-and-Arrow suitable of Lady Kagome." He swallowed nervously. "I'm almost finished with its completion."

"I did not request such a task before now, Toutousai." Sesshoumaru let him shuffle nervously. "However since you have a head start, I will expect you to finish before the end of the day." Sesshoumaru accepted his nod as compliance, and turned to leave.

"Wait Sesshoumaru!" Toutousai shouted.

Slightly irritated Sesshoumaru strode swiftly back into the room. "What is it now Toutousai?"

"I will need a fang… One of yours preferably." Flinching under his hard gaze Toutousai prompted him. "Now, now. You know as well as I do your fang will replace itself in a few hours!" 

Sesshoumaru scowled, his face unwavering as he ripped the fang from his mouth. "I will not give you another Toutousai, use it well. Or you shall be replacing it with one of your own." Tossing the bloody fang to Toutousai's feet, Sesshoumaru successfully left.

Grumbling Toutousai wiped the fang clean. "Ungrateful, egotistical, pup!" 

----

Myouga huffed leaning against a table leg in exhaustion. It had taken him days to reach the Western Lords castle. Myouga knew about everything that went on in the youkai world, and it didn't take long for the news to reach him. Gossip had been spreading fast between demons and humans alike of the Western Lord and his mate, his human mate. When Myouga learned the human was Kagome and of Master Inuyasha's death, he rushed to help. 

Myouga had taken a fond liking to Master Inuyasha's mate, and felt it was his duty as Inuyasha's retainer to go to her aid. He didn't know what he could do to help Kagome, but he would find out. Hopping down the corridors, Myouga continued his search for Kagome. 

---

Taking advantage of her freedom, Kagome explored the castle. It was one of the first times she could walk the vast maze like halls alone, and wanted to learn them by heart. To Kagome's dislike everything appeared to be the same. The hallways were barren of paintings and decorations, the only thing of color was the carpet beneath her feet. A thin red carpet that seemed endlessly long to Kagome. 

Kagome had occasionally peeked into rooms that she passed, most of them identical to each other. She came across a strange looking door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Kagome pushed herself flat on the ground, blowing dust away from her face as she looked into the room from underneath the door. 

To her surprise she could see around the room clearly, the room lit up with the midmorning sun. It appeared to be a child's room, ancient looking toys spread around a small bed. In the far corner Kagome could make out a wooden sword and a rocking horse, a small red shirt resting on its head. 

---

Sesshoumaru glared down in anger at Kagome, who had yet to notice him. She was sprawled out on the dusty floor looking into Inuyasha's childhood room. Did she know it to be his hanyou brothers room? Sesshoumaru had ordered the room locked long ago disgusted with its presence. "Wench." He snapped out irritated.

Startled Kagome bumped her head against the door before hurriedly climbing to her feet. "Its Kagome." Kagome rubbed her forehead wincing. _'Does he always have to sneak up on people?' _

Sesshoumaru felt his clawed fingers twitch in agitation and glared from her to the door behind her. "What do you think you were doing." It was not a question.

Kagome looked at him blankly. "Wasn't it obvious? I was seeing what was behind that locked door." 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes into glittering gold slits. "If a door is locked Kagome, it is off limits. You will stay away from this room in particular, or you will be confined into your own." He was unable to keep the resentment from his voice.

Kagome looked behind her at the door in curiosity. "What is so special about that room? It's a child's room isn't it?" She asked him innocently.

Not about to share the hated information with her Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm tightly, ignoring her struggles. "It is not your place to question me." It infuriated him that out of all the rooms in his castle, she had to find that one. Refusing to acknowledge her small tantrum, Sesshoumaru began to drag her away. 

Kagome looked backward at the door one last time before he pulled her around a corner. _'What is his deal?' _Kagome wondered. It was taking a lot of her willpower not to whimper from the crushing force he held onto her with. To make matters worse, he decided to lead her through the ongoing festivities with her clothed in a bathing robe. Her cheeks were flaming red from all the pointed looks she received, and she pulled the burly robe tighter. 

Upon entering the dinning room, Kagome realized how hungry she was and licked her lips. Sesshoumaru released her arm and Kagome rubbed it comfortingly as she took her seat, jumping slightly when Sesshoumaru pushed it in. The moment he sat, servants filed into the large dinning room filling the table with breakfast meats, fruits, and tarts. 

Sesshoumaru saw her reach to serve herself and sternly slapped her hand away. He shouldn't have to remind her that was a servants job, not one for the Western Lady. She pouted cutely and Sesshoumaru felt his anger begin to fade. "Kagome eat before your food gets cold." He ordered noticing she had been looking uncertainty from her plate to her utensils. Sesshoumaru was briefly appalled at the manner she dug into her food. 

Blushing Kagome slowed down, not only feeling Sesshoumaru's disgusted gaze but those of the servants as well. The meal was delicious and Kagome ate every little bite, half tempted to lick her plate. Kagome wondered if the servants were either sexist or ill-informed. They had piled Sesshoumaru's plate sky high, while rationed hers into small appetizers. Did they think women needed less food then men did? Or that human's ate significantly less then demons? 

Kagome snorted slumping back in her chair, once again gaining the annoyed glance of the refined Demon Lord. Ignoring him Kagome picked up her spoon tapping it against her fancy china tea glass in boredom. Absentmindedly she began to hum along with the tune, her feet swaying. 

Sesshoumaru growled audibly raising to his feet. _'She is trying to disgrace me.' _Sesshoumaru couldn't believe her behavior was completely innocent, she had been purposely acting up. _'She acts like a wayward pup.' _Disgusted with her, Sesshoumaru jerked her from her seat pulling her from the dinning room. "Your behavior is entirely inappropriate." He grinded out with obvious irritation.

Kagome looked at him defiantly, sticking a finger in her mouth and slowly licking it clean. The process continued until she had licked all her fingers at least twice. Then mockingly she smirked. "I'm not sure I understand what your talking about." Her tone stated otherwise. 

Sesshoumaru wished he still possessed his left arm, had he, he would have taken great pleasure in crushing her free hand within his. It annoyed him that her actions awoke more then his annoyance, truthfully he had found the gesture to be strangely erotic. 

He didn't know how to handle her. She did not act like a demon mate would, and nor should she. Demon bitches were often power-hungry, selfish whores. Kagome would be perfect if she could just learn obedience. _'Perhaps I should punish her as one would a pup.' _Sesshoumaru recognized the same symptoms of defiance in her that demon pups usually possessed. 

__

Kagome recognized the door in front of her as his and stiffened as he shoved her inside. She had expected him to drag her off to her room then lock her away. Fearfully she looked up at him as he loomed over her with flickering gold eyes. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell him she understood what he had been talking about, and agree that she had acted childishly. 

Sesshoumaru kept his face passive as he led her over to his bed flipping her stomach down over his knees. "Maybe this will make you think twice before you dishonor this Sesshoumaru with your foolishness." His voice was proud, and he could feel her panicked heartbeat against his legs. Chuckling darkly, he flipped her robe up past her bare backside. 

She shivered and Sesshoumaru grunted in amusement eyeing her physical attributes momentarily. "Cold?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Then allow me to warm you Kagome." Sesshoumaru slapped his hand down hard with demonic speed. 

Shrieking Kagome arched her back in surprised pain, her rear end throbbing. _'Is-is he spanking me?!' _The thought was insane, but confirmed to be true when again she felt his hand collide painfully against her rump. Fisting her hands in his pants, Kagome clinched her teeth shut in an effort not to cry.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure when her cute rear end began to glow a bright red, and slapped another blistering blow against the hot flesh. Sesshoumaru moaned beneath his breath, the growing bulge between his thighs pressing up rigidly against her belly. She jerked against him, withering on his lap as he continued to spank her. Her struggles inflicted a lustful growl from Sesshoumaru, and his inflamed member pressed more desperately against her. 

Kagome gave into her burning lungs and screamed thrashing her legs franticly. Her eyes were blurred with tears but she refused to let them spill. "Sesshoumaru stop! P-please I'm sorry!" She felt his hand strike her again with agonizing force, but instead of withdrawing he left his hand there. Kagome collapsed limply trying to regain her breathing, half aware he was now caressing her sore rear. _'At least he didn't use his whip!' _Kagome winced envisioning Sesshoumaru with the lustrous green whip, that with a flick of his wrist could cut through bone like butter. 

Lightly tapping her affectionately against her tender flesh, he flipped her robe back down. "Tell me that you have learned your lesson, Kagome." He whispered, leaning over her so he could speak into her ear. 

Painfully Kagome nodded, wishing she had something to sooth her mistreated behind. She felt him pull her up from across his lap setting her onto the bed. 

Sesshoumaru stood brushing the hair from her tearstained face lightly bestowing her with a kiss to the forehead. "I will give you today to rest, and to think about your behavior. But, tonight is the last night of the banquet and you will be accompanying me." 

Kagome turned her face away from him in resentment. "We shouldn't be attending some stupid banquet! We should be working on our plans against Naraku-."

Sesshoumaru sharply cut her off, slamming his hand down on the bed. "Do not contradict me! Naraku is none of your concern. I am dealing with him Kagome." Sesshoumaru pulled away composing himself. "Be ready before sundown. That is, unless you require my assistance in dressing yourself."

Kagome twisted her face back to him, watching as he stormed from the room. Whispering to herself what she had wanted to say to him. "Naraku has taken more from me then you can ever understand." Nuzzling her face into the mattress Kagome muffled a sob. "You would need a heart to understand." It came out mumbled and barely audible to her own ears. 

Sesshoumaru had been in the process of locking the door behind him when he caught her words. He was half tempted to barge back into the room but withheld himself. Did she think he had no heart? Sesshoumaru finished locking the door and strode away briskly. Had she never felt his heartbeat when he held her close? Did she acknowledge his heart as nothing more then a organ? Warm to the touch but cold to the world? Only for her would such a thought be a lie. He needed her with an untamed ferocity that was born within the axis of his heart. 

---

Kagome had began to drift into a dreamless sleep when she felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck. Instantly her hand flew to smack away the bothersome itch. Kagome gasped in surprised when Myouga landed on the mattress beside her, wiping his face clean.

"M-Myouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome pushed herself up to her knees, rubbing the confusion from her sleepy eyes. As she looked back down at the small flea demon, she felt a trickle of warmth run down her neck. Disgust contorted her features and her hand went to wipe the blood away. "Wait a minute were you drinking my blood?!." 

Myouga was thankful that his flight through the air had been lightened by the soft bed, and shook the dizziness from his head. "Forgive me Kagome, your blood is far to sweet to resist." He chuckled licking his lips. "I have come to aid you in your time of need, as Master Inuyasha would have liked."

Kagome sighed despairingly her hand rubbing clean against her white bathrobe. "Its good to see you Myouga… But how can someone as small as you help me?" She held out her hand to him.

Myouga jumped into her open palm sitting as she lifted him to her face. "Sometimes my size works to my advantages Kagome. I can fit through the keyholes of doors and unlock them, I can eavesdrop into conversations without being noticed, and I can hide on your person to help advice you in a time of need." Myouga wanted desperately to help Kagome. After fallowing endless halls of the castle he had finally be able to find her by following her screams. It had been as horrible as he had imagined, the Western Lord was hurting Kagome. "My loyalty has always been with Master Inuyasha and his family. I will advice young Master Yasha and young Master Sota when they need me, but right now Kagome, you need me." He honorably stuck up his chin.

Kagome smiled softly. "Myouga thank you! I could use your talents." Her face scrunched up in thought. "Do you think you could do me a favor and spy on the meetings against Naraku? Sesshoumaru wont tell me anything about it." 

Myouga nodded. "Of course I could, but I plan on doing more for you. I will get you and your children back into your own time, away from the horrors of this one." He patted her hand with his miniature one. "Kagome you and I never got to know each other as well as I would have liked. It was my responsibility to look over Master Inuyasha's family and I failed him, but I can still make things right. I am a very old demon Kagome, I advised Inuyasha's father as well as his father before him." 

Kagome was slightly amazed. She had known Myouga was old, but _that _old? "Myouga you didn't fail us." She smiled thinking back on a memory. "You have saved Inuyasha and me in the past. I remember when you sucked the poison from Inuyasha after he was bit by that disgusting spider demon. Or the time you drank my blood to free me from that illusion." She creased her brow in thought. "That was what you were trying to do, right?"

Myouga nodded briskly, afraid of being flattened within her palm. Her long thin fingers had curved upwards casting impending shadows of doom over Myouga. "I always have the best of intentions Kagome!" He cried panicked, but sighed in relief as her fingers flattened out again. "Not to brag, but I know everything about anything that goes down in the demon world. I actually heard a few exclusive things about Naraku that no other demon or human has." He declared proudly.

Kagome looked curiously down at him. "Then how did you hear about them Myouga? You weren't spying on Naraku were you?" Her voice tensed in worry.

Waving her off, Myouga grinned sheepishly. "No I have yet to have the opportunity to spy on Naraku. I just happened to talk to animals who had." He scratched his white tuffs of hair with one hand, while his other two fidgeted with his yellow haori.

Kagome quickly tried to get back to the other point. "What did they tell you about Naraku?"

The carrot looking sting on Myouga's face twitched. "A rather talkative bird gave me a ride to the castle… She informed me that during her early morning hunts she had seen Naraku. Apparently he has been watching the castle." Myouga paused as her fingers twitched. "She mentioned talking to a friend who said something about Naraku having an interest in two local miko's. I presume she meant you and Kikyou." The skin on Kagome's palm wrinkled as she flexed her fingers, forcing Myouga to steady himself with all four of his arms. 

Kagome looked out Sesshoumaru's window scanning the empty courtyard with little relief. "Naraku's been watching us? Does Sesshoumaru know?!" Kagome began to worry. Naraku's close presence showed his obvious lack of fear. _'Why wouldn't he be afraid? What is he planning?!' _Kagome set Myouga down from her shaky hand. "Myouga I'm afraid that we wont be ready when Naraku attacks." With her hands free Kagome unclenched and clinched them in anger. "I want to be ready when he does! Its not fair that Sesshoumaru keeps me from being prepared!! I am a powerful miko! I can handle myself in battle." She huffed. "I have fought against Naraku in the past and I can do it again!"

Myouga clung to the bed sheets as the mattress shook with Kagome's angry movements. "You do not need Sesshoumaru's permission to prepare yourself Kagome. I will provide you with all you need to know." He hopped to the safety of the floor. "For now just stay on Sesshoumaru's good side." Hoping she could see the desperation in his eyes he advised her. "I know you can suck up your pride until I get you and your family out of here. It would help if Sesshoumaru trusted you, even if it was just a little." Myouga leapt up into the keyhole shouting back to her. "I'm going to go see if I can find anything out, I will try to visit you as frequently as possible Kagome." With that he disappeared from sight. 

Sighing Kagome leaned back from her knees and instantly regretted it. Cringing she rolled over on her stomach. _'I wont be able to sit strait for months!' _

---

Toutousai rubbed the sweat and soot from his forehead grinning down at his work. "Ah finished!" He declared proudly. "And what a beauty you turned out to be!" Chuckling he began to polish the Bow thinking up a name for it. It was a magnificent weapon, one only Kagome was suited to wield. Toutousai began to arrange the arrows in a satchel setting it next to the Bow. The Bow was as powerful as Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, however only in Kagome's hands. To anyone else it would be a useless ornament. 

"Shugotenshi." Toutousai named the sword proudly. It glowed a faint blue in reply, almost as if it was calling out for its master, for Kagome. The sword was forged of the fangs of Kagome's family. One from Sesshoumaru, one from Yasha, and one from Sota, and even one from Inuyasha. It had been problematic in retrieving the fangs from her two sons. First Toutousai had to find them, then convince them to give him a fang. He scowled at the memory looking down at his bandaged hand. They had bitten him! 

Inuyasha had once given Toutousai a fang of his to repair the Tetsusaiga. After repairing the Tetsusaiga, Toutousai had a little bit of Inuyasha's fang left over and saved it. He had thought for sure he would be called on to repair the Tetsusaiga again with the way Inuyasha had wielded it. 

The Shugotenshi would be invoked by the auras inside the fangs, each one would react to Kagome differently. Sota and Yasha's auras inside the fangs created a link between the Shugotenshi and Kagome, one of needing each other. Sesshoumaru's fang was what willed the Shugotenshi to fiercely protect Kagome. Inuyasha's fang kept balance and love alive in the Shugotenshi, keeping evil away. Kagome and the Shugotenshi were equal partners, neither could stray from the other. 

Toutousai wrapped the Shugotenshi and its sachet of arrows carefully inside a white sheet, preparing to take it to Sesshoumaru. Toutousai had every intention of keeping the materials that were used to forge Shugotenshi a secret from Sesshoumaru. It was a well known fact of the Lords dislike for his brother, and Toutousai himself had witnessed their fights. The tension between the two ran deeper then mere sibling rivalry. 

---

Myouga gasped for breath pushing himself flat against a wall. He had been stepped on countless times during his dash across the ballroom floor. Myouga was trying to get into the meeting hall where the allies were discussing Naraku. Myouga quickly hopped the rest of the way to the meeting hall, slipping in unnoticed from beneath the door. Perching himself comfortably atop a plant leaf, Myouga listened intently.

Sesshoumaru scowled looking up briefly from the sketchy battle plans then back down. A paper had been sent around the table so that anyone with proposals of battle strategies could write them down. 

The only creditable suggestion was Lord Ruuoa's, but Sesshoumaru was reluctant to allow it. The plan would require Kagome's presence at the battle, which would put her at risk. Kagome was no ordinary human, but she was still human, and humans were fragile. Naraku could easily crush Kagome, smudging her existence from the earth with ease. 

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed coolly. _'I wont allow it.' _No one would touch Kagome unless he, Sesshoumaru, allowed it. Not all of his uncertainty rested in Kagome, but in the Tenseiga as well. The Tenseiga was a sword of life, but not always did it grant its purpose. It was a temperamental sword with a mind of its own, Sesshoumaru would not depend on the Tenseiga when Kagome was concerned. 

Lord Ruuoa cut into Sesshoumaru's thoughts. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there are ways we can protect Lady Kagome from harm. If you do not allow Kagome to assist us Naraku might overpower our forces, then come for Kagome himself." 

Sesshoumaru regarded Lord Ruuoa in doubt, fury smoldering in his cold eyes. "How do you purpose to protect a human in such a battle." It was absurd, and Sesshoumaru would not be lulled into false security. 

Lord Ruuoa looked uncertainty around the room at the various faces. "There is a way Lord Sesshoumaru, but I do not wish to speak of it here." Lord Ruuoa sent him a pointed look. 

Giving a curt nod, Sesshoumaru stood gesturing to the door. "Then let us speak in private." Sesshoumaru turned to the rest of the allies. "You may all return to the banquet for now." 

Myouga quickly leapt from his hiding place into the fur pelt over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Being stepped on was not a experience Myouga wished to relive anytime soon. 

Toutousai saw Sesshoumaru just before he disappeared around a corner, and took off after him with Shugotenshi in hand. With a brisk knock, Toutousai swept into the room which was occupied by both Sesshoumaru and Lord Ruuoa. They had been sitting at a small table deep in discussion when Toutousai barged in. Toutousai held up the Shugotenshi under Sesshoumaru's cross look. "The Bow-and-Arrow is complete Sesshoumaru!" Toutousai deemed it safe and approached him quickly, placing the beautiful weapon before him. "Her name is Shugotenshi." 

---

Sesshoumaru slipped into a refined white silk kimono, trimmed in gold. It was the last night of their mating ceremony and he'd be damned if he let Kagome skip it. Clasping his fathers fur traditionally over his shoulder, he quickly strolled down the hall from the hot springs to his room. 

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the information Lord Ruuoa had gifted him with. Apparently it wasn't just a rumor that Lord Ruuoa's blood worked as a healing elixir. Lord Ruuoa assured Sesshoumaru that if Kagome consumed a certain amount of his blood it would keep her safe during the battle. 

Sesshoumaru burst into her room unannounced, and raised an elegant eyebrow in question at her. Kagome was standing in the center of her room, her kimono hiked up around her waist, her body positioned so her bare bottom thrust out in the air. Her head was bent to the side in an attempt to view the painful bruises he had inflicted with his spanking. Upon hearing him enter she froze mortified, before straitening. To make matters worse, she forgot to release her kimono from its crumpled position around her waist. 

The demon lord felt his flaccid length rouse hungrily, pressing up against his silk pants beneath his kimono. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to bend her back over and forget about the banquet. His golden eyes darkened with murky passion, and he inhaled her scent from across the room. Sesshoumaru assured himself there would be plenty of time after the banquet for him to take her back to his bed for enticing him so. 

Kagome gasped feeling his pointed stare and jerked her kimono down, smoothing it out with trembling hands. Outraged by his intrusion she glared daggers at him from across the room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" 

Sesshoumaru looked her over critically. "This is my room wench." 

Kagome huffed lifting her brush from the bed, working the tangles from her hair. After five minutes of senseless hair brushing, Sesshoumaru put an end to it dragging her from the room. It had been torture watching her as she unknowingly aroused him. The pleased sounds she would make as she dragged the brush down the waves of her silky hair. The simple gestures she made when flicking her hair to the side. 

At one point he wondered if she was trying to seduce him, her actions no longer looking completely innocent. She had arched her back in a motion that pulled her kimono tight against her unbound breasts, then she pulled two large fistfuls of her hair on top her head. Moaning slightly as she worked her fingers through the silky mass. His breathing was irregular at that point and he darted his tongue out to wet his lips, he was about to take a step towards her when she suddenly stopped. 

Kagome sighed contently. She had always loved the sensual feel of someone running their fingers through her hair. Kagome got so wrapped up in her little world of bliss that she failed to notice the effect she was having on the demon lord. Only when Kagome heard him take a step up to her, did she notice how ragged his breathing was. Stilling Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you think your doing?" She watched him blink at her, the hazy lust fading from his eyes. 

He had closed the distance between them, jerking the brush from her hands and tossing it off to the side. "I could ask you the same thing wench." He watched for any signs of guilt, finding none he proceeded to drag her from the room. Kagome allowed him to do so with a inner sigh of self loathing. 

---

Myouga slid from Sesshoumaru to Kagome first chance he got, nesting himself in her hair so he could whisper in her ear. "Kagome." He whispered lowly. "I have a lot to tell you! Try to get away from Sesshoumaru for a little while." With that he hopped away to wait. 

Kagome nodded lightly, turning to look at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru can I please go get a drink?" She tried to sound respectful. 

Sesshoumaru shifted his hand from her arm to around her waist pulling her possessively closer. "I will not make the mistake of allowing you to run off again on your own. You tend to forget who you belong to." A hint of anger entered his voice. "If you are thirsty I will escort you to get a drink." 

Kagome fumed her hand going down over his tugging it slightly. She hated it when he made demands giving her opinions no thought_. _"I didn't doanything last time." She growled out. "I told you! Kouga and I are just friends!" 

"Not anymore." Sesshoumaru lightly pricked her side with his nails ceasing her struggle. "I do not want you to associate with males." He pulled her up a few stairs onto a platform that overlooked the ballroom, then shoved her down upon a large luxurious settee.

Kagome yelped in pain when she fell back on her bruised rear. "Jerk! What do you think your-." 

Sesshoumaru sat beside her pulling her roughly to sit between his legs, her back to his chest. "Wine!" He called disdainfully to a servant girl who quickly rushed to do as he bid. 

Kagome sat rigidly against him, refusing to let him get the better of her. She felt something cold and hard press against her lips followed by something sweet. Disobediently Kagome wrenched her head to the side, accidentally spilling wine down her front. "Stop it!" She snapped harshly.

Sesshoumaru set the wine glass aside, then with his hand free gripped her chin painfully, turning her face to him. Sesshoumaru was a inch shy of losing his temper with her. It seemed every time he brought her out into society she would defy him openly in front of the other lords. What would they think if he, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, let a human female get the better of him? Growling low he tightened his grip, his nail cutting sharply into her chin. "This Sesshoumaru grows tired of your insolence, wench. You will sit still and stop making a scene." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes trying to look angry despite the pain he was inflicting. "Well this Kagome grows tired of your possessiveness!" She mimicked his voice to perfection even imitating his emotionless facial expression. 

Sesshoumaru snarled crushing his lips down bitterly over hers, harshly biting into her lower lip. Tasting her blood he pulled away in satisfaction. "It matters not." 

Timidly Kagome brought her fingers up to her lip prodding it gently. She had been afraid he bit all the way through. Kagome thought she could classify that as her worst kiss ever. "It matters not?" She asked in disbelief while looking down at her bloody fingers. 

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent for comfort. "Kagome I will not share you. It would be best if you hid your infatuations for that wolf cub from me." 

_'Infatuation? For Kouga?!' _Kagome wrinkled her brow in aggravation. It seemed Sesshoumaru was going to be one of _those _guys. The overprotective, possessive, controlling guys. "What did I ever do that gave you the impression I had a infatuation for Kouga?" 

He gave her a sharp look. "Inuyasha allowed you to many male friends. I am unaware of your relationships in the past, but you had best forget them. If you give me reason, I will lock you away and the only face you will see is mine." Sesshoumaru clung tighter to her nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Was she falling in love with the wolf? He growled at the thought furrowing his brows. 

In a state of bewilderment Kagome sat limply in his embrace, her head rocking to the side under his ministrations. "It would kill me." She murmured. "You would kill my spirit."

Sesshoumaru withdrew. "Enough." He knew she would not die from lack of exposure to the outside world. It might even be for the best. Her spirit would falter and she would be more compliant to his needs. Should she prove unfaithful to him, he would indeed lock her away in his chambers. On occasion he would allow her pups a visit. "No other shall have you Kagome." 

Kagome stayed silent allowing him to press kisses along her throat. She didn't know what she had done to make him mistrust her to such a extent, but it scared her. _'Myouga please help me.' _The flea demon had promised he would help her and her children escape, and Kagome prayed he was true to his word. 

---

Lord Ruuoa watched silently, paying close concentration to the discussion between the Lady and Lord of the West. It was clear to the wise eyes of Lord Ruuoa the conflict that stirred between the two. Lord Ruuoa did not look down on humans, he had actually taken a few as lovers. He did not doubt the Western Lord was falling for his human mate. The thought caused him to chuckle into his wineglass. 

__

What worried him was the Western Lord seemed to be going about it all wrong. It appeared to Lord Ruuoa that Sesshoumaru was trying to force his mate into returning his affections. The Lord assumed her refusal to return his affections was because they rested in another. The young Wolf-Tribe leader Kouga. While the miko was at odds and ends in her confusion. She didn't understand her Lord meant her no harm, and she had the bruises to prove it. 

Lord Ruuoa had sympathy for both the Lady and Lord of the Western-lands, and brought it upon himself to help them. It would have to be soon for Lord Ruuoa suspected the Western Lord had reason for his overprotective behavior of his mate. It was instinctual for a male to shield his mate more then customary when the female carried a pup. 

It was impossible for Lord Ruuoa to detect a change in Lady Kagome as of yet, only her mate would notice. It was an ability only demons possessed and it was of great importance. Demon females were designed for battle, while human females depended on males to fight for them. So it became vital for demon males to know if their mate was expecting in order to keep them from risking the life of their pups. If Lord Sesshoumaru could not detect the change by scent then he would unconsciously become more defensive of Kagome. 

If Lord Ruuoa was right he would not want Sesshoumaru's mate to find out of her pregnancy until she accepted Sesshoumaru. It would cause unnecessary suffering for the both of them. Lady Kagome was in tears when Lord Ruuoa began to approach them with the intentions of helping the delicate situation.

---

Kagome saw Lord Ruuoa saunter slowly over to them and composed herself. She gave him a weak smile, happy for someone to distract Sesshoumaru's attention from her. "Hello Lord Ruuoa." She welcomed him respectfully, delighted when he gave her a polite half bow. 

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." He replied smoothly. "Lord Sesshoumaru I thought we might discuss more on our situation with Naraku." It was obvious of the interest that flickered in the Lady's eyes as she looked hopefully up at her Lord.

__

Sesshoumaru frowned lifting Kagome as he stood, properly acknowledging the other Lord. "Lord Ruuoa." He said in welcome. "If you will excuse me I will escort Kagome to her quarters then we can continue where we left off." 

Kagome sighed. She had been hoping he would have allowed her to stay and listen but apparently he had different intentions. Maybe she could use some more time alone.

"Actually Lord Sesshoumaru I was hopping Lady Kagome would accompany us." Lord Ruuoa contradicted Sesshoumaru cautiously. 

Sesshoumaru stood in momentary silence as he regarded both Lord Ruuoa and Kagome. His resentment slowly began to grow stronger and he responded. "Kagome has disregarded my orders all night. I think it would be for the best if I did not reward her for her bad judgment." 

Kagome was tiered from the emotional roller-costar she had been ridding lately and gave in. _'I will make it my decision.' _Kagome looked Lord Ruuoa directly in the eye, ignoring Sesshoumaru. "Lord Ruuoa thank you for your offer, but I am exhausted. I would like to retire to my quarters for the night." She smiled sweetly while giving a small yawn for emphasis. 

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her. "Excuse us Lord Ruuoa." Promptly Sesshoumaru began to drag her away maintaining his calm exterior while inside he was seething. _'She's overlooked me for the last time.' _Sesshoumaru was certain Lord Ruuoa had noticed the struggle he was having controlling a mere human woman. 

Kagome did not resist as she was dragged from the room. Normally she would have put up a fight at such an indignity, but tonight she was just to tired. It felt like her legs weighed thousands of pounds with each step she took. Again she yawned shaking her head slightly to keep her eyes from shutting. _'So tired…' _Kagome longed for her soft mattress and warm sheets as she trudged down the hall to her room. 

__

Sesshoumaru forced her to keep walking as they passed her room continuing to his. "You will reside in my bed tonight." He watched as her sleep clouded eyes cleared in anger. 

Kagome tore her eyes away from his, her anger fueling her tired limbs. "Pathetic." She spat out hatefully. 

Barking out a laugh Sesshoumaru forced her inside his room releasing her. He stood broadly in the open doorway, blocking her in. "I'll expect my bed to be warm and you in it when I return." He turned to leave. 

Snarling Kagome flung her sandal at him. "Your pathetic!" 

He was hit square in the back and he faltered turning back to her. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes beneath furrowed brows. "You make me pathetic." It was said softly and his eyes snapped open flashed with uncertainty and anger. 

---

Lord Ruuoa sat waiting for Sesshoumaru in the same room they had their earlier discussion. On the table rested Shugotenshi, the weapon Sesshoumaru had crafted for his mate. _'If he would only give it to her!' _He thought in exasperation. This shouldn't have been his problem it wasn't his place to interfere with their life, but at the same time he wanted to. 

The door opened signaling Sesshoumaru's presence and he stood. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He greeted friendlily.

Sesshoumaru straitened his slumped shoulders. "Lord Ruuoa." Distress lingered in his voice and he frowned. _'She will accept me in time.' _He assured himself before sitting across from Lord Ruuoa, the Shugotenshi laying before him. 

----

Sorry to all the Naraku fans! I cheated you this chapter but trust me chapter eight is all about Naraku. -.- I might as well name the blasted thing "Naraku!" I should give you all an excuse as of why this chapter took me nearly two weeks to get out. But instead I'll give you all a warning. ** ALWAYS Keep backups of your work!!! ** That says it all doesn't it? Please feel free to e-mail me with questions or comments. I love to hear from you! If you ask me a question in a review make sure you leave me your e-mail address so I can get back to you. 

E-mail me at **HeartlessEnchantress@yahoo.com**

__

-As always with love, HeartlessEnchantress 


	8. The Red Betrayal

****

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, or e-mails! Sorry if I prolonged the postage of this chapter, had some trouble with it. Please let me know if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes! I really appreciate the time my readers take in replying to my story, and helping out if they notice a mistake! Everyone stay safe, and enjoy the chapter!

****

----

-Chapter 8 The Red Betrayal 

----

****

Kagome lay awake in Sesshoumaru's bed, her back pressed tightly against his chest as he held her. He was asleep, and it frustrated Kagome that it came so easily for him. The restless night was finally coming to an end as the first traces of dawn approached. The morning sky was smeared with a crimson light, which caused a eerie red hue to fill the room as it streamed in through the window. It unnerved Kagome, and she wondered if it was a forewarning of certain peril. 

Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she was hit with a onslaught of memories from the night before. Kagome had refused to touch his bed until Sesshoumaru came in and forced her, instead she slid down the wall in a far corner of the room. Hours had passed and Kagome sat watching the door in resentment, until she heard the familiar click of the lock. Sesshoumaru looked over to the empty bed expressionless, then turned to lock the door behind him. 

Kagome tried to be as quiet as possible while he removed his garments, setting them aside in a neat pile. As if he knew where she had been hiding from the moment he entered, he turned to look at her. He began to approach her, and Kagome pushed herself tighter into the corner, yelling at him. She had screamed out her hate for him but before she could finish, his lips were upon hers cutting her off. 

Kagome was trapped within the corner, caged in by Sesshoumaru as he fought against her to remove her kimono. Kagome doubted she had ever fought against him as desperately as she had that night, she even managed to claw four jagged lines down his right cheek. He was silent aside from his labored breathing as he pulled her up, carrying her to his bed. Her back hit the cold sheets and she froze, hateful tears glittering against her cheeks. 

Kagome remembered saying something to him then, something like 'Enjoy my body while you can Sesshoumaru, that's all you'll ever have!' She had expected him to slap her as he looked down at her in a heated passion, but instead he pressed a kiss to her forehead, gently brushing her legs apart as he came down over her. Kagome could feel his rigid length as it pressed against her entrance, and looked away clinching fistfuls of the sheets. He had tried to turn her face up to him and she had bitten his hand, shutting her eyes. Still he did not hit her, and Kagome felt his lips brush against her ear whispering something that sounded strangely like a apology as he pushed himself fully into her unresponsive body. 

Kagome broke from her thoughts of the night before when she felt his hot lips against her neck. Lacking the energy to shove him away she continued to look out the window, watching the sunrise. "The sky is red." She said it more so to herself then him in a soft whisper.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent pulling her closer desperately. Like the red sky, Sesshoumaru was in a state of inner turmoil. "Kagome I have something for you." He wanted to shower her with lavish gifts, anything to earn the slightest of her affections. Despite her brutal declarations of hate for him, Sesshoumaru was gentle. It was difficult to ignore her verbal attacks as he made love to her, or even more so, how she lay unresponsive beneath him. 

Kagome clinched her hands together as she continued to look out the window. _'He got something for me?' _She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his actions. "I don't want it." 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes studying her. "Kagome you have yet to see what it is, how do you know if you would like it or not?" 

Kagome felt her nails bite sharply into her palms, and winced tightening her hands closed further. "I don't want your gifts." She growled out in dislike. _'Did he think he could buy her with gifts?' _

Sesshoumaru recoiled from her, standing in anger. "My gifts aren't good enough for you wench?" Sesshoumaru did not flinch despite the pain eating away at him from the inside.

Kagome pushed herself up with her bloody palms, looking at him sharply. "Its not your gifts that aren't good enough." She felt her lips curl back in disgust. "Its you!" Kagome tilted her chin up high, as she held his gaze with a fiery ire.

Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his face passive as her words took affect. "If you do not wish to accept the gift from me then accept it from Toutousai, he forged it for you." He began to dress himself bitterly. 

Kagome lifted herself stiffly from the bed, dressing herself in a blood red kimono to match the morning sky. She ignored how her thighs rubbed together stickily with his seed and made her way across the room. "Will you take me to thank Toutousai?"

---

Naraku touched his face as he looked upon himself in the reflection of a small pond. A slow smile curved his lips upward on his newly acquired, and rather rugged face. His hair was now silver, adorned with dog ears. Golden eyes laughed with sadistic glee, the only outward flaw of his true character. A frog leapt from its perch on a Lilly pad and into the cool mornings water, distorting his reflection in its ripples. 

Naraku was a shape shifter, but rarely did he perform such a drastic copy of another. It was a tiring task indeed, and Naraku needed to strengthen the small imperfection. The best way to perfect his talent was to use it, become more then familiar with it. 

Standing, Naraku looked down at his traditional garments. He would need new clothing, something similar to what the hanyou, Inuyasha had worn. Naraku had thought his tactics over with great care after learning the weaknesses of those opposed to him. The Demon Lords weakness was a undeniably, surprising amusement. _'The Great Western Lord,' _His inner voice whispered snidely._ 'Was in love with a human.' _

Then there was the miko's weakness, the hanyou, her dead lover. It was Naraku's intent to impersonate her hanyou lover, and take her away from the Western Lord. Naraku could only begin to imagine how it would affect the lord to see his mate, in the arms of his brother. Sesshoumaru would be weakened considerably and his defenses would fall, and then, Naraku would attack. 

Naraku looked up to the east, watching as the sun slowly made its way to the west. At dusk, when the first shaft of light disappeared within the western lands, Naraku would strike. He yearned to have the miko as his own, hear her lustful cries as the night dragged on. Tasting, touching, and loving her, within the body of another. They would both have a fantasy fulfilled, but Naraku would not be completely satisfied until she acknowledged him. 

Maybe after taking her a few times as Inuyasha, he would reveal himself to be Naraku, and take her again. 

---

Sesshoumaru watched in hidden admiration as Kagome strung the Shugotenshi, releasing the arrows silently. They all hit their mark, cutting through the air at a incredible speed. In their past battles against one another, he did not recall her possessing so much skill. Kagome handled the Shugotenshi as if she had been doing so her entire life. 

Kagome fingered her last arrow, her arm lifted, bent over her shoulder, her hand halfway in the sachet of arrows. Before all her bows had been made of wood and she never realized how much that had thrown her aim off. With the Shugotenshi it was much easier, almost as if it could tell where she wanted it to strike. Power radiated from its smooth surface, warm beneath her fingers. The Shugotenshi felt more important then just a weapon, and Kagome wondered If that was how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt about their swords. 

"Kagome, that's enough for now." Sesshoumaru began to remove the arrows from their targets. "I have important matters to handle."

Kagome tightened her fingers around the Shugotenshi, frowning. "Important matters?" Sesshoumaru ignored her, continuing with his task of collecting the arrows. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, her hands readying the Shugotenshi absentmindedly. "About Naraku?" 

Sesshoumaru grasped the last arrow below the feathered end. "Such matters are not your concern." He answered curtly. 

Gracefully Kagome released a glowing pink arrow from the Shugotenshi, aiming carefully. The arrow hit with a loud smack in a pink, glittering, cloud of miko aura, and she lowered her bow. "I think I can make that decision for myself." 

Sesshoumaru looked incredulously at the arrow that was now embedded within the target, half a inch shy of spearing his hand. Growling he hurled the collected arrows to the ground, spinning to look at her. "Was that aimed for me?" He asked dangerously.

Kagome sneered, eyeing his hand briefly before looking up to his face. "If it was, I wouldn't have aimed for your hand." She answered pointedly. 

Anger leapt into his golden eyes, darkening them into a deep amber. "Give me the Shugotenshi." He ordered as he walked predatorily over to her.

Defensively Kagome held it behind her back, stumbling a few steps backward. "No!" Her foot caught in her kimono and with a painful twist to her ankle, she fell. The Shugotenshi flew from her hands, sliding halfway across the training room. Flinching she rolled onto her side, pulling her leg up to her chest, holding her throbbing ankle. She saw his silk clad legs come to a stop in front of her, his yellow obi swaying. 

Sesshoumaru crouched beside her, moving her hands to examine her ankle. Skillfully his fingers worked their way up the swollen flesh, feeling for broken bones. "It is a mere sprain." He concluded while removing his obi, wrapping it tightly around her ankle. 

It felt worse then a sprain in Kagome's opinion, but she trusted Sesshoumaru on the matter. When he sacrificed his elaborate obi to her injury she had been mildly surprised, watching him carefully as he bandaged her throbbing ankle. Due to the sheer length of the material he wrapped it up her calf, knotting it off tightly. His hand lingered on her knee and Kagome shook it off, trying to stand. 

Sesshoumaru instantly lifted her from the ground, his face passive. "Wrap your arms and legs around me." He ordered harshly. 

Kagome complied in fear of jarring her ankle in a struggle, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hand grip her tightly against the back of her thigh pushing her up. Flushing she locked her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "What about the Shugotenshi?" She mumbled against his neck. 

Sesshoumaru held her securely against him, savoring the tingle that her hot breaths afflicted as they caressed his neck in rhythmic exhalations. Her small hands clinched into his hair from around his neck, her heart beating against his. "I will send a servant for it." He answered while carrying her away from the training room. Kagome huffed into his shoulder irritated, her body rocking in tune with his. 

---

Kagome looked up at the old wooden door as it creaked open, Sesshoumaru filling its frame. She kept her face passive, something she had learned from him. Kagome noted as Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him, locking it. Knitting her eyebrows together she looked away. "Have a good meeting?" She asked sharply.

Sesshoumaru moved silently over to her, his hand resting on her ankle. "Is your ankle still sore?" He inquired, disregarding her question. 

Kagome turned her eyes back over to him, pinning him with a cold glare. "Yes." She tugged her leg away from him, rubbing her ankle. 

Sesshoumaru frowned, lifting the Shugotenshi from its resting place against the bed, setting it beside her. "Then you wont object to resting until it heals." 

Kagome looked down at her foot wrapped tightly in his obi, the cold edge of the Shugotenshi resting over her toe. "Why do you hate me so much?" She wondered aloud.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her, pulling her chest to chest, into his lap. "I think you should reverse that question Kagome. This Sesshoumaru remembers quiet clearly your declarations of hate." 

Frustrated Kagome slammed her hands down against his shoulders. "I hate you for taking my life!" She scrunched up her face, her small hands continuing their ruthless assault. "I hate you for condemning me to be your mate! I hate you for touching me! I hate you for-." 

Sesshoumaru snarled backhanding her, his stinging hand raising to massage his temples. "I did not ask for your infinite reasons." He lowered his hand, frowning. "Kagome." The anger drained from his voice into worry. "I resent you, for never giving me a chance as your mate." He paused, his anger seemingly returning. "Do you doubt my capabilities?" 

Kagome shook her head, holding it within her hands all the while. She was stunned from his slap, but more so from his confession. "It was to soon." She whispered. "Y-you forced me to come with you right after Inuyasha died." Tears blurred in her eyes upon mentioning his name. "I loved him so much." She beat her fists against his shoulders again, her breathing hitching. "Your honor forced me to betray him! Betray his memory!"

Silently, Sesshoumaru tilting her tearstained face up to him. "That is the way things are done in youkai society, Kagome. If I had hesitated in collecting you and your pups, you would have fled." His thumb caressed her chin gently. "This is the way I want you to talk to me, the way you should." 

Limply Kagome let her head roll to the side, her shoulders hunching. "But in the end, its all the same." She said dully. 

Sesshoumaru turned her face up to him again. "Kagome would you like me to take you to visit your pups?" He said it without a catch, sincerity dripping from his words. 

"Now?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a touch of a smile warming his golden eyes. She sounded so hopeful he couldn't deny her such a small request. 

--- 

Kagome saw Yasha and Sota playing out in a field accompanied by a raven haired human girl. Instantly she struggled to free herself from Sesshoumaru's hold, her arms aching to hold them. She felt his grip tighten relentlessly, keeping her from leaping out of his embrace. "Sesshoumaru-."

She was cut off by a loud, joy filled voice of a young child. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome reverted her attention from Sesshoumaru, to the young girl who had glued herself to his leg. _'That must be Rin…'_

"Rin." Sesshoumaru greeted her firmly, but warmly. "Have you been well?" 

Rin nodded vigorously. "I've been playing with-." She was cut off by Sota and Yasha.

"Mother!" Sota cried, instantly shoving Yasha away and running over to Kagome.

Kagome struggled once again to escape Sesshoumaru's hold, and failed. Frustrated she looked up at him. "Are you going to let me down?" She asked irritated. 

Yasha stiffened as he got a good look at his mother. She was covered in bruises, her scent lingering with blood, her blood. Sota sniffed his brow wrinkling in confusion, when it dawned on him, and he looked up in shocked anger. So, while Sota yelled for him to leave their mother alone, Yasha kicked his shins. 

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she looked down at her sons actions. Sesshoumaru had tensed, low dangerous growls vibrating from his being. "S-stop that Yasha!" She tried to pull away from Sesshoumaru, reaching down for Yasha, only to be jerked tighter. Her face colliding with the fur pelt he draped over his shoulder, pillowing the blow. Yasha had ignored her orders, continuing to rain bruises against Sesshoumaru's legs. In response Sesshoumaru's warning growls were losing their warning, becoming something much more dangerous. 

Desperately Kagome pulled her face from the fur pelt, distracting Sesshoumaru with a kiss. She felt him tense before relaxing, his tongue slipping past her lips deepening the kiss. Yasha stopped kicking him in shock, and stumbled backward a few steps. Kagome then pulled away from the kiss, deeming Yasha's safety was no longer at risk. 

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance when she pulled away, his lips tingling from where she kissed him. "You will continue what you started later." He huskily whispered, before setting her down. He regarded her pups darkly, before turning his glare over to Jaken. "Do not move from this area Kagome." He then stepped around her, walking over to Jaken. 

Kagome was numbed by his demand as he set her down to rest gently between a patch of robust wildflowers. Shaken back to reality, she yelped sharply as both Sota and Yasha slammed into her stomach, the small girl Rin, standing off to the side. Happily Kagome wrapped her arms around the both of them, planting fevered kisses atop their heads. "I've missed you!" She chanted heartily. 

"Mom why did you kiss that demon?" Yasha asked out of the blue, still wrapped tightly in Kagome's arms. 

Sota scrunched up his face in a pout, nodding in agreement. "Father wouldn't have liked it." He added.

Kagome shut her eyes, pulling them tighter. "Inuyasha is gone, your father is gone, you know that." She tightened her hold with each heartfelt whisper. 

Sota wriggled free, planting his hands against her shoulders. "Father is the only man your allowed to kiss!" He persisted defiantly. 

Yasha, on the other hand, remained immobile in Kagome's arms. They had been getting over losing their father, and felt guilty about it. Though they both still loved him dearly, remembering him was becoming difficult. A little bit frightened, Yasha turned his sorrowful eyes up to his mother for help. "Will we forget about him?" His voice trembled despite his efforts to sound brave. "I don't want to stop loving father." 

Kagome shook her head vigorously, her heart clinching. "Oh Yasha." She murmured tearfully. "Of course not. Your father will always be with us in our hearts." It tore her up inside to see her children on the brink of depression. Kagome shut her misty eyes, inhaling their scent. Could she leave them? While they were hanging on a fragile ledge of sanity, beneath them the darkness of depression growing darker by the hour. 

Sota nuzzled his face into Kagome's side, clinging to her tiredly. "I cant remember what his face looked like anymore." He confessed wistfully. 

Yasha frowned, his small hands rubbing the '_dirt' _from his eyes. "I miss him." He swallowed thickly. "Nothings the same anymore. We never said goodbye to him." Aggravated he sniffled, his shoulders convulsing as he hid his tearstained face in Kagome's shoulder. 

Kagome cried silently as she held them comfortingly, her warm tears trickling down her cheeks. "I have pictures of your father, and all of us together as a family." They had calmed slightly, their heartbeats slowing as they fell asleep. Careful not to wake them Kagome laid down, smiling when they curled up against her side. Sota's small ears tickling her arm as they moved in his sleep. 

Her eyes dulled in emotion, but glittered brightly with her tears. When Inuyasha was alive, all four of them would often sleep together. Her safely tucked against Inuyasha's chest, nestled in his warm strong arms, while their sons curled up on either side of them. Kagome's love for him was undying, and she knew that more then ever now. She longed for the days when Inuyasha was alive, even the days that had turned to night while they argued. 

Sesshoumaru sat a good distance away from his mate and her pups, watching over them warily. Rin sat beside him, her small human hands tugging on a strand of his hair. He furrowed his brows, looking down at the small girl in question. "What is it Rin?" He asked flatly. 

She released his hair, fidgeting. "Why is that woman with you?"

Sesshoumaru frowned returning his gaze to where they slept underneath the noon sun. "She is my mate Rin." 

Her head tilted in confusion. "Mate? I thought Sota and Yasha were her children?"

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze unwavering on Kagome. "They are."

"But not yours?" Rin questioned, slightly doubtful.

"No, they are not." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

She joined his line of sight, her brows furrowing in thought. "Why does she look so sad?" 

Ignoring the growing headache, Sesshoumaru answered her questions. It was rare for him to answer so many of her questions, but for once he complied to her wishes. "She wishes to go to her home." 

Rin wrinkled her nose confused. "But she's your mate." Was her simple retort. 

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes briefly, before reopening them to watch the sleeping Kagome. "She has yet to accept me as such." 

Rin gave a small 'oh' before sprawling herself out beside him, quickly falling asleep. Her small form curled up against his fur pelt, which he had spread out as he sat and watched Kagome. Sesshoumaru had heard everything they said, and regretted bringing her here. Her hanyou pups had brought back the memory of his brother, reminding her, of her life before him. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously. She would push him away again over her inability to let go of the past, let go of _him,_ the hanyou. 

Sesshoumaru saw her stir as she awakened, pushing herself up in a stretch. He could remember when her beauty had just been enchanting, but now it was so much more. She went beyond the highest of expectations, and he wished for the strength to tell her. 

Her power had increased subtlety, secretly growing so silently, one would not notice the change. But he did, and it struck him with a startling wonder of how it was possible. He had not been alive to witness Midoriko's power, therefore never had seen such strength from a human. 

Her wounds were healing at a incredible pace, and he imagined her ankle would be as good as new by morning. Perhaps she did not need the assistance of Lord Ruuoa's blood to fight in the upcoming battle. Sesshoumaru lightly brushed Rin's hair with a single claw, lost in thought. Later that night he would tell her about the battle, and that he would allow her to fight alongside him. 

"My Lord!" Jaken's breathless voice cut through the air, as he came to a panting stop before Sesshoumaru. "I have just received word from the other lords that Naraku has disappeared!" He leaned on his staff of heads, rubbing his glistening brow. "A few villagers also claim to have seen your brother lurking around the forest edges, killing their cattle."

In a instant Sesshoumaru was on his feet, Jaken dangling from his acidic claws. "What?" He spat out furiously. 

Jaken's small wrinkled hands clutched around Sesshoumaru's slender wrist. "That's all I know Milord!" 

Sesshoumaru tossed him aside, watching as he slid a few good feet away. "Do not mention that around my mate again." He whispered lowly, afraid Kagome might overhear.

Kagome trembled in the revelation, standing awkwardly above her sleeping children. "Inuyasha's alive?" She spoke as if it was a dream come true. 

Sesshoumaru snarled turning to face her, his eyes filled with hate. "If that should be true, this Sesshoumaru will kill him again, this time for good!" He declared proudly, smashing her hopes of returning to his hated half brother.

Kagome took a hesitant step back, away from her children to keep them from harms way. "If he's alive I would still be his mate." 

"Kagome." He growled out warningly, slowly approaching her with angry steps. "I would kill you before I allowed you to return to that hanyou."

Yasha and Sota began to stir, the noise pulling them from their sleep. Rin also began to push herself up from the ground, rubbing sleepy fists across her eyes. "Momma?" Sota questioned fearfully. 

Kagome stumbled, once again twisting her sore ankle. Before she could fall, Sesshoumaru had her held tightly against him. She was confused and angry, and showed it in her eyes as she glared up at him. "If he is alive, you have no hold over me!" She declared bravely.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold, her red kimono turning a deeper shade of crimson from where his claws pricked her. "Your hanyou is dead. Do not allow others to make you think otherwise." He shifted her weight, tossing her belly down over his shoulder. "Jaken, I will return to speak with you later." 

---

Kagome sat on the large bed, looking down at her unwounded ankle which now adorned a silver shackle. The chain chimed as she pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapping around her knees, her chin resting tiredly against her wrists. Days had passed and she had not left the confines of his chambers. She bathed, ate, and slept her nights in the gloomy room. 

Kagome now believed more then ever that Inuyasha had come back to life. Why else would Sesshoumaru lock her away in such a fashion? Guards always stood watch outside her door when Sesshoumaru was away. Her windows were barred, and the ever present chain pressed bitterly against her flesh. 

Everyday since the night he locked her away, he promised she would fight by his side in the defeat of Naraku. Then after the threat was over, he would allow her to leave the room. As the days dragged on his promises were no longer enough, and Kagome anxiously waited for the warm breath of the outside air. Sesshoumaru knew of her growing melancholy mood, and often brought her little trinkets. She heard the guards welcome Sesshoumaru, and watched as the door opened. 

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru greeted her softly as he shut the door behind him, locking it. "I have something for you." He moved to sit beside her, and in his hand rested a beautiful necklace. "Isn't it lovely?" He questioned her caringly.

Kagome sighed beneath her breath looking away. "You keep giving me things." She said flatly, wishing for him to just go away.

Sesshoumaru frowned unclasping the necklace. "Pull your hair back and I'll put it on you." 

"With one hand?" She taunted coldly. 

His hand shut tightly over the necklace, crushing it in his palm. "I tire of this behavior Kagome." 

A soft laugh erupted from her ruby lips, her shoulders shaking. "Then unchain me." She knew he would refuse, he had done so many times before.

"I cannot Kagome. You refuse to accept the invisible chains that bind you to me, so it is imperative to physically chain you." His hand rested lightly on the chain. 

The chains rattled as she kicked his hand away. "That is not why you chain me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and he recoiled from her. "Kagome." Warning crept into his voice.

Ignoring it Kagome shook her head no, and continued. "You chain me because your afraid!" She laughed loudly, brokenly. "Afraid Inuyasha is alive, and that he will-."

Sesshoumaru cut her off, slapping her roughly. "Didn't I forbid you from mentioning his name? Much less in front of me?" He leaned in closer to her, turning her bruised face up. "No one will take you from me." 

Kagome tasted blood from where she had bit the inside of her lip, and spat in his face. "I hate you!" Tears blurred her vision. 

Sesshoumaru wiped his face clean with his kimono sleeve, standing. "So you have said." He dropped the shattered necklace at her feet. "I have changed my mind, Kagome. You will not be present in the upcoming battle." He caught her startled gaze and returned it bitterly. "You will never set foot outside my castle." 

Kagome screamed loudly, furiously, slamming a pillow against the bed. "Sesshoumaru! One day I swear I'll kill you! I will kill you!" Her chest rose and fell with her ragged breaths. 

Sesshoumaru halted his step, turning to look back at her from the door. He said nothing, and his eyes showed nothing. With composure he turned and left, locking the door behind him. He leaned a hand against the outside of the door, his forehead pressing against the wooden surface. "You already have." He whispered. 

Kagome glared at the wooden door hearing the lock click, wishing with all her heart for Inuyasha to burst through it. To be her knight in shinning armor, his blade still slick with Sesshoumaru's blood, and carry her away. Then Inuyasha and her could live happily ever after. Kagome shut her eyes against the warm tears. 

---

Naraku crept in the growing shadows of dusk, peering through the barred window at the miko. "Beautiful." He breathed in awe as he took in her appearance. Her pain and anguish made her more sensual to Naraku. His plans in having the miko come to him had proved impossible. 

The Western Lord had locked her away, refusing to let her set foot from outside his chambers. Gossip had been spreading that the Western Lord had gone as far as to restrict the entire wing in which his chambers resided off limits. Some wondered if he had killed his mate, unable to accept the fact she was human. Others said it was because of her beauty, and his jealous suspicions of her loyalty. 

Naraku ripped the bars from the windows letting them fall noisily to the ground, shattering the windowpane. Careful of the sharp edges of glass framing the broken window, Naraku peeked inside the dark room. "Kagome." He whispered lowly in the voice of her dead lover. 

Kagome jolted awake as her window shattered, the chain rattling with her sudden movements. She could hear the guards banging on the door, asking her if she was alright. Her mouth fell open to yell a quick yes, when her voice caught in her throat. "I-Inuyasha?" She whispered in disbelief, her fingers pinching at her arm to rouse herself from the dream. The pain clarified she was indeed awake, and she leapt forward, forgetting about the chain. She was jerked back when she reached the chains limits, hanging upside down, stomach pressed against the side of the bed. 

Kagome heard Inuyasha call her and trembled trying to push herself back up, breaking down into hysteric sobs. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist, gently lifting her against a firm chest. "Inuyasha!" She chanted, as if trying to convince herself he was really standing there, alive, before her.

Naraku smiled like he imagined her hanyou would have, breaking the chain from around her ankle. "Shh Kagome, I have to get you out of here." He lifted a hand to her tearstained cheek, wiping away the tears. "Please don't cry."

Kagome took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. The usual piney scent of the forest, and sweet spicy scent of his natural odor was missing. Now he smelt of clay and musk, but it didn't matter. Her hands fisted inside his fire rat haori, and her lips quirked up into a heartfelt smile. "I love you." She whispered, into his ear. 

Naraku's sharp hearing picked up the sound of the guards yelling for help, alerting their Lord. Quickly he moved to the open window, leaping out into the night sky. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt the Shikon no Tama shards within his haori react to her. The smell faint smell of his burning flesh forced him to move faster. 

--- 

Sesshoumaru sat across from Lord Ruuoa in the library, discussing Kagome. Lord Ruuoa was upset to hear that Kagome would not be in the upcoming battle, and tried to persuade his decision. "You cannot keep her locked away forever, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is vital for her to be a part of our team in our battle against Naraku. Toutousai has already set out to make her and Kikyo special miko armor!" He declared exasperated. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he looked into the orange flames of fire, burning in the hearth. "She is uncontrollable. I know not how she would act in battle, and a battlefield is not the place for surprises." His eyes shifted from the fire, to Lord Ruuoa. "I suspect she may be carrying my pup. I will not allow her to risk its life with her foolishness." 

Lord Ruuoa nodded in understanding, his eyes slipping shut. "I understand your worries, but let me assure you that my blood will protect both mother and child." 

Sesshoumaru looked back to the fire, orange shadows flickering across his face. His shoulders hunched as he leaned forward, a silent sigh escaping his lips. "Lately it has felt as if she will escape me, take our pup and disappear." His confession was meant for Lord Ruuoa's ears only. 

Suddenly the doors banged open and two panting guards filled its frame, panicked etched on their face. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" They gathered his attention, the left one speaking up while the right coward behind him. "We heard something break, and voices in your chambers!" The guard cringed away, moving quickly from the doorway as their Lord stood. 

Sesshoumaru didn't bother excusing himself as he took off down the hall toward his chambers, his lips pressed in a thin line. His hand shook slightly as he fumbled with the lock, pushing the door open. Night air washed over him, and glass crunched beneath his feet as he moved over to the tussled bed. The chain had been snapped in half, a feat only possible by one with demon blood. His nose flared in anger, and he moved over to the open window. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed crimson, and a loud roar vibrating throughout his castle. 

She was gone, all his precautions had been in vain. His chest ached with worry for his unborn pup, and fury for its mother. "Kagome." He growled heatedly, pressing his hand down on the windowsill, a jagged piece of glass cutting into his palm. 

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and he looked behind him at the guards. His claws extended, hissing with poison. "What did you hear?" He demanded, his eyes gleaming a animalistic hue of red. 

Both guards looked at one another, shuffling their feet atop the glass shards. "A name my lord." Admitted the guard off to the right.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand from the window, turning to face them. "The name?" He demanded harshly after they continued to stare at him stupidly. 

The one on the left took a deep breath, afraid it would be his last. "Inuyasha, Milord." 

Sesshoumaru turned sharply back to the window, anger tingling in the air around him. "Get out." He ordered darkly.

Both guards fought to be the first out the door, shutting it loudly behind them, then continued to run down the hall, and perhaps from the castle. 

Sesshoumaru let his blood flow down his fingers, splattering against his silk kimono and finely furnished floor. His burning eyes slid shut, and he breathed in her lingering scent. 

There was nowhere she could run, nowhere she could hide, that he, Sesshoumaru, could not find. **_'You see… I'm from the future, 500 years to be exact.' _ **He was struck breathless at the sudden memory. **_'…My home there's this old well that transports me back to the feudal era, 500 years in the past.' _**

Sesshoumaru leapt out from the window, leaving a bloody handprint on its frame. _'No! She will not leave me!' _Sesshoumaru sprinted with all the demonic speed he could muster. **_'I hate you!' _**He flinched, once again berated by memories of her verbal assault. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes into glittering gold slits as he drove himself harder, faster. _'I wont allow her to leave me! She is mine!' _His determination shinned in beads of sweat plastered his silver hair to his forehead, as he struggled to reach the well before she did.He would destroy it, and her chances of escape. 

---

The setting sun disappeared behind the thick clouds, casting a deep shadow of red over the blackening sky. Amongst the darkness, back in Sesshoumaru's chambers, the Shugotenshi began to glow a brilliant blue, pulsing a musical tune. The Shugotenshi was crying, crying out for Kagome from where it lay on the glass covered floor. 

---

^.~: A bit on the sketchy side but I think I got the point across. I hope you all enjoyed this belated chapter! Things are starting to get a little more emotional ne? A lot of you like the love/hate relationship, and it will probably be like that in the next chapter or two, before I start trying to turn it into more of a love/love pairing. Don't expect all hearts and roses however! All my stories tend to have a darker flare. Please feel free to e-mail me with questions or comments. I love to hear from you! If you ask me a question in a review make sure you leave me your e-mail address so I can get back to you. 

E-mail me at **HeartlessEnchantress@yahoo.com**

-As always with love, HeartlessEnchantress 


	9. Downfall of Hope

****_Happy thanksgiving everyone, and best of wishes! _

-If you have any questions about this chapter, or if I confused you in anyway, please let me know. If you see spelling/grammar mistakes, please inform me. I was a bit rushed in the double checking of this chapter. 

---

****

Chapter 9 -Downfall of Hope- 

---

The night was cool and dark, the moon hidden behind dense clouds. In the center of a clearing burned a healthy fire, smoke curling atop the golden flames. Kagome sighed leaning against the warm chest behind her, her hand resting on his red clad knee. "Inuyasha?" She questioned tiredly. 

Naraku kept his eyes trained on the fire even while he pressed a kiss atop her head. He was tired, and began to worry about how long he would be able to sustain the image of her lover. "Hn?" He murmured into her fragrant hair. 

"You mentioned earlier that you were able to come back to this world in order to rescue me." She paused hesitantly. "I was wondering, what was it like to be dead?" Kagome shivered, pushing herself further back into his arms. 

Naraku withdrew from her briefly before draping a thick gray blanket across her shoulders, his arms securing her in his hold once again. "Frustrating." He supposed, pausing in thought before continuing. "Being aware of what is going on in the realm of the living, when all the while you are unable to protect those important to you." He rocked her gently, trying to lull her to sleep. Naraku needed to rest as well, and would be unable to until the miko allowed herself to sleep. 

Yawning, Kagome tilted her head back smiling at him. "And yet, here you are with me. Protecting me once again." Kagome's smile faded as she nuzzled tiredly against him, her eyes drooping shut. "Yasha and Sota will be so happy." She whispered against his chest, her fingers knotting in his haori. "Tomorrow we'll go get them, right?"

Naraku watched as a strand of his hair flickered between ebony and silver. "It is safest for them to remain where they are until Sesshoumaru is taken care of." He raised his hand, gently stilling her head before she could look up at him and notice the changes occurring. "Sleep Kagome, we'll talk about it more in the morning." She stopped straining against his hand and allowed her head to rest heavily against his chest, slipping into a blissful sleep. Absent mindedly Naraku ran his clawed hand through her silky tresses, allowing his masquerade as her lover to disappear, leaving him in his true form.

The fire burned out encasing the night into utter darkness, the glowing embers cooling off and fading away into the shadows. Then with one last deep breath, Naraku slept. Enthralled with the new emotion that tingled throughout his body while the miko, Kagome, slept so fearlessly in his arms.

---

Sesshoumaru stood majestically in the early dawn, a deep blue tinting the sky as the sun began to wake. Birds and other woodland creatures became alive and filled the air with their chatter, signaling the start of the new day. In the darkness of the clearing, where the sun had yet to glow, stood the bone eaters well. 

If such things were possible, Sesshoumaru would believe the well to look sad. The old well was nothing more then a shadow in the early morning light. Large grass stalks waved mournfully from their home between the cracks of the cobbled stones. Along with the morning came a haunting wind, a strong, yet gentle wind. The foliage whistled a persistent tune, singing, or perhaps crying, a distressing farewell.

Perhaps it was simply saying goodbye to the night, or maybe the wind wished to whisper its adieu's to the bone eaters well. In answer a rock would crumble from the old wells rim, clattering down the tunnel of its mouth with a impending thump. And yet, the well stood strong, unwavering as the wind brushed against it, caressing it for the last time. 

The sun peeked above the treetops, a single gentle ray casting itself through a open patch of foliage, kissing the well in its glow. As if signaling that it was ready to meet its fate, the well seemed to straiten proudly from beneath its spotlight. Sesshoumaru moved, for the first time in hours, approaching the well with powerful strides. Around him the grass quivered, trees seeming to tilt in the opposite direction, while the well, and the grass stalks growing from it, remained mockingly still.

The morning had fallen silent in the heartbeat it took Sesshoumaru to poise his poison gleaming claws. Then without hesitation he swiftly lashed out, knocking a side of the well down in a cloud of smoke. Along with the loud crash of the wells debris, came the voice of morning, the birds screeching loudly from their perches. 

Again he attacked, neatly slicing down the remaining side with gleeful pleasure. Soon all that remained of the stone portal, was a single cracked gray rock. Satisfaction lingered promisingly in the air, and he kicked it down. When the last stone fell, the well gave a mighty tremble as the inside of it began to cave in, the earth burying it from all sides. 

"No where to run, no where to hide." Sesshoumaru spoke contently as he walked away, the ruble that was once the well crunching beneath his feet. 

---

Kagome woke with a jerk, a loud gasp caught in her throat. Trembling she pushed a hand to her heart, stilling its rapid pulse. Confused she straitened herself, clinging to the wool blanket as she looked around at the campsite. _'What... What was that?' _She questioned herself. It had felt like someone had taken the ground out from beneath her, a unremembered nightmare jarring her from her sleep. 

The sound of rocks clapping together caught her attention, and she looked up. Before a unlit makeshift hearth crouched Inuyasha, as he attempted to revive the internal life that is fire. "Inuyasha?" She called out sleepily, shakily.

The rocks sparked as they rubbed hotly together, the dry leafs beneath them catching flame. Gently he blew, spreading the fire across the dry contents inside the ring of stone. When the fire was secured and roaring robustly, Naraku stood turning to the miko. "Sleep well?" He inquired, eyeing her sweat slick brow and panic filled eyes. 

Kagome disregarded the blanket, raising from the ground into Inuyasha's arms. "I-I'm not sure." She tightened her hold on him, trying to ward off the foreboding chill prickling at the back of her neck. 

Naraku sat her down upon a log that rested horizontally to the fire, once again draping the blanket over her shoulders. "Are you ill?" His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance upon realizing he did not have to fake his worry for her. 

Kagome nodded hurriedly, shrugging the blanket off. "I think I'll be fine, I just want to go wash up a bit." She stood firmly, stepping over the log. "There should be a hot spring nearby." She smiled softly, wishing she had her toiletries. 

Naraku frowned sniffing the air, and listening for any signs of danger. Finding none he nodded, gesturing to the east. "Go that way, if you have any problems just yell for me Kagome." He studied her carefully. "You have a hour, if your not back before its up, I'm coming after you." Naraku turned his attention back to making breakfast. 

Kagome headed off in the direction he pointed in, mildly considering being late intentionally. The sight that welcomed her upon entering the small clearing was simply breathtaking. The hot spring was not overly big, but a reasonable width, stretching out broadly in front of her. A smile curled on her lips, and she stripped herself free of her elegant kimono. Kimono in hand, she dipped a tentative foot into the steamy water. A pleased sound escaped her lips as she deemed the water satisfactory, easing herself fully into the bubbling spring. 

Kagome leaned back into the water floating in a silent bliss, the bubbles tickling at her back. The kimono she had brought along with her to clean sunk to the bottom of the spring, forgotten. 

--- 

Their breakfast was ready and Kagome had yet to return from the hot springs. Naraku frowned, setting two bowls down beside the log, preparing to go fetch her. When he came upon her in the clearing, he had to steer his gaze away from her delectably naked body. "Kagome." He announced his presence, his voice husky. 

Startled Kagome spun around to face him, ignorant of her nudeness. In the abrupt gesture, the kimono she had fished out from the spring and began to wring dry, once again slipped from her fingers back into the bubbling brook of the spring. Thin arms moved to conceal her chest, Goosebumps spreading across her wet body. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, a healthy blush coloring her pale cheeks. 

Naraku turned back to look at her, his eyes lingering monetarily on her thinly tapered waist, and the gentle curve of her hips, and down the vast length of her creamy legs. A parched tongue darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips, trailing his eyes back up along her figure he took a step forward, removing his haori.

Kagome lowered her arms with slight hesitation, smiling warmly at him while he draped his haori atop her shoulders. A soft gasp escaped her parted lips, her body going rigid in surprise. Her lips curved upward in a smile, and she relaxed against his chest and into the sudden embrace. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder, pulling the haori tighter against her naked flesh, shivering. "Take me back to fire Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly. 

Naraku swept her up into his arms, mindful of how the haori dwarfed in comparison to a lady's kimono. While standing his haori would fall just below the ample curve of her buttocks, but in her current position, it rode up far past his capabilities of imagination. Naraku inhaled sharply, deeply, careful not to stumble over the thickly vegetated forest carpet. 

Kagome shifted uncomfortably when he sat her down upon the log, her bare bottom harassed by the coarse bark. Aside from her sat Inuyasha, his warm travel toned legs flexing with his subtle movements. Her mind made up, Kagome rose only to perch herself atop of them, sideways to his chest. A smile laughed upon her lips as beneath her, his muscles stiffened, jumping in surprise at her actions. "The log was unpleasant." She explained, lifting a bowl of soup that had sat beside him on the log. 

Naraku watched her silently, cautiously, while she elegantly ate the soup he prepared. Less then half remained when she guiltily looked up at him, and spooned another healthy mouthful up. Instead of her lips the spoon pressed against his, and he relented allowing her to feed him. Intentionally, or deliberately were her actions as she spilt a small stream of soup from the corner of his hungry lips. About to lick the soup free from his chin himself, Naraku was stopped by Kagome, as she sweetly leaned up, delicately running her velvet tongue up the sharp contour of his face.

Kagome pulled away, turning her flushed face downward to look upon the empty soup bowl. Normally she was not one to eat such things in the morning. As peculiar as eating rabbit stew in the morning would have normally seemed to Kagome, it did not seem so that morning. In fact, it had crossed her mind at one point in time during the meal, that she had never tasted anything as delicious. _'Talk about your weird cravings…' _

---

Sesshoumaru returned to his castle by mid afternoon, storming throughout the halls attracting the warily attention of the servants. He disregarded them egotistically as he made his way to his chambers, intent on donning his armor. The door to his chambers stood slightly ajar, but the inside of the room was immaculate as ever. Barely an hour had passed before Sesshoumaru once again left his castle, in hot pursuit of Kagome. _'Kagome.' _Everything about her was burnt into his thoughts, and when he shut his eyes, it would seem as if her image was burnt into the back of his weary eyelids. "Kagome…" 

---

Kagome stumbled along the dirt road, a heavy blanket wrapped around her waist, while she continued to don Inuyasha's haori. Ahead of her he walked, carrying all their camping accessories as he lead her onward to the unknown. Her foot tangled inside the thick blanket, and she fell with a thick cloud of dust.

Naraku turned to see her sprawled out in a painful tangle of arms and legs, dust swallowing her in its foul mouth, choking her. He had taken a single step towards her when he saw it, the Shikon no Tama half rolling away from the anarchy. He froze in response to the sudden increase of her power, the Shikon no Tama rolling to a stop. She had yet to look up at it, but when she did her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs, shadowing the brilliant orbs. The Shikon no Tama shuddered before slipping into a false stillness, then suddenly it shot back at her. 

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, the sight of the Shikon no Tama hurtling towards her face startling. Her mouth was still hanging open a moment later, the Shikon no Tama hovering before her face. A trembling hand lifted to touch it, her palm cupped upward. The jewel materialized before contact could be made, transforming into a shimmering pink mist. 

---

Inuyasha fell naked against the cold moist ground, weakly twisting his head to the side drawling deep breaths into his thirsty lungs. Inside his chest beat his reborn heart, his mind fogged with confusion. Inuyasha shut his eyes struggling to remember the string of events that must have occurred to have resulted in him being in his current position. Try as he might, his mind was blank to all memories, a swift dizziness overtaking him as he continued to struggle regardless. '_Kagome_…' The name, her name, sprung forth from the darkness, warming his heart.

Inuyasha stirred, forcing himself up onto his elbows, head hanging down, his eyes closed. The sun crept out from behind a cloud and warmed his bare back, encouraging him as he strained to sit up. 

"Master Inuyasha!" A small, yet loud voice screamed into his ear. Myouga tugged on a strand of silver hair desperately in a fit of distress. 

Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous, his hand lethargically lifting to slap away the annoyance. The small flea demon was caught unaware, the force of the blow flinging him downward to the ground. "Inuyasha!" He called again, bouncing to his feet.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, his mouth opening and closing while he struggled to find his voice. After a few guttural rumbles, Inuyasha managed to form a name. "Myouga?" He coughed, wetting his cracked lips.

Myouga nervously looked behind him at the aged woman, her hunched form resting against the base of a old willow tree. "It worked." He voiced to her, trying to revive her strength with confidence. She looked up, her single dark eye sparkling in liberation

Kaede visibly relaxed, a smile lingering on her lips, that was for once not forced. "Inuyasha." She rasped in her exhausted emotion weary voice. It was a odd turn of events, and Kaede mulled over them while Inuyasha collected his wits. 

The night he and her village had been annihilated, she had been away tending to a local village that had been struck with a horrid sickness. She had returned to her village after three long tiring weeks, and what she had found, was not the home that she had been longing for. Even though the villagers had reconstructed the village into what it once appeared to be, it was obvious of the ruin it had faced. The villagers all wore a mask of death, and the dirt paths were naked of travelers, children no where to be seen. 

Things had been difficult to accept for both Kaede and the village, and they all felt the loss of Inuyasha and his family. Over the years that they had made the village their home, they had protected it against all harm, and the villagers began to see the hanyou in a different light. 

When Kaede finally felt at rest, and looked forward to the days where she could rest in her wicker rocking chair and listen to the laughter of the village children, the afternoon sun warming her old tired bones, she was once again caught off guard and unaware. It was no more then a day ago when the small flea demon, Myouga, had interrupted her afternoon nap with disturbing news. 

Kaede had supposed Kagome to have gone back home to the future, her bags having been gone, and local villagers reporting having seen her nearing the old well. Contrary to her earlier beliefs was the news Myouga provided her with, in desperate need of her aid. Together they researched and planned to bring Inuyasha back from his grave, much like Kikyo had been revived. Kaede was uncertain with the flea demons plan, but not having one of her own, went along with it. Kaede prayed they had done the right thing while she watched the hurt mar the hanyous features as he listened to Myouga's explanations. 

---

Naraku stood before her his body taunt with uncertainty. _'What has happened?' _He questioned himself while looking her over for answers, his anger growing with his confusion. The Shikon no Tama had disappeared into the miko, it was gone, and with it his last hope for unstoppable power. A furious growl seeped out from his parted fangs, his lips pulled back in a snarl. 

Anger smoldered in his eyes, darkening them. Naraku then reached out to her from where she floated in the air before him. He held his arms out underneath her, and she dropped down into his waiting embrace. Unbeknownst to him, a warm spark chassed away some of the anger plaguing his heart while he looked down at her angelic face. Her hair cascaded downward in silky waves, strands blowing softly across her face. 

Naraku brushed his thumb against her cheek, before quickly withdrawing with a small tremor. He was almost afraid to touch her, embrace her openly with his defenses lowered. The simplest of caresses were enough to make Naraku aware of the power that now thrived throughout her being. The power of the Shikon no Tama was now inside his cherished miko. He had caught glimpses of such power inside her before, but now it was as if a key had been turned in a lock, a door once sealed now flung open unleashing what was never meant to be. He feared her, but would not abandon her. 

--- 

Sesshoumaru stilled from where he stood at the top of a grassy hill, the wind whipping his silver around in its hold. _'What is that power…' _His brows furrowed in concentration while he looked upward at the darkening sky. The air trembled with waves of tingling power, a underlining scent mingling with it. "Kagome." He whispered, although it came out more as a growl. His hand fisted, spearing his palm with razor sharp claws. 

His body lurched, eyes aglow with blood lust as he began to transform. Moonlit hair sprouted from a towering form of a mighty dog, ruffles of fur blowing westward in the wind. The earth rumbled beneath the claws of the beast, muscles rippling beneath the silken fur. The dog demon stood with proud eyes, eyes that dared you to question his severed forearm. He was perfectly poised, his large head lifting heavenward, teeth gleaming in a smile. Above his muzzle and pulsating red eyes, was a purple crescent moon, around it was a well endowed nest of silver fur.

The sun fled from the sky seeking shelter in the west, while the moon began to turn its face in welcome, alighting the sky in its glow. Sesshoumaru leapt forward in long strides, racing towards the power, at times leaping over entire village's in a single bound. His movements were elegant and graceful, truly a sight to be seen. 

---

Inuyasha braced himself against the trunk of the sacred tree that overlooked his grave. He was clothed in a loose pants and a wide sleeved coat, his throat bare of prayer beads. "Why did you come back Kagome?" He whispered pained by the turn of events. Tears leaked from his golden orbs and his nails sunk into the rough bark of the tree. More then anything he wanted to hold her one last time before he once again returned to the land of the dead, leaving her in the safety of her own time. 

When the sun arose the next morning, he would not. His soul was unable to remain locked away in this life, it needed to move on. The only way he would be able to sustain life in this world would be to suck away the souls of others, clinging to life the way he had pitied Kikyo for doing. A sigh escaped his lips and he pushed away from the tree, walking off into the west, Myouga in tow.

He would have to fight without his fathers fang, discouraged at the thought, Inuyasha hurriedly pushed the thoughts aside. He could not enter a battle with his brother with self doubts in his level of capability, he would win. Inuyasha straitened his shoulders, marching determinedly toward his brothers fortress. 

Inuyasha wondered if it was because of youkai society that after him and Kagome had became mates, Sesshoumaru had stopped coming after him for his fathers fang. Fierce anger glittered in his eyes, and he quickened his pace. Damn his brother, damn Sesshoumaru. It was a wonder Kagome was still alive with the way Sesshoumaru treated humans. Fear embedded itself in his belly when his thoughts came to rest on his pups. Surely Sesshoumaru wouldn't have adopted them as his own, they would be shunned, abandoned. 

---

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache, her eyes opening from her deep sleep, struggling to focus. "Inuyasha?" She reached outward towards the red of his fire rat haori, hoping to use his embrace as support. Warm arms lifted her from underneath her arms, and she nuzzled her face into soft folds of his shirt. A soft mumble escaped her lips as she wrapped her warms around his torso. 

Naraku sat stiffly with her in his arms, his disguise no longer masking him as her lover. Should she had truly looked at him she would have seen it for herself. His black hair fell over his shoulder in silky waves, mingling with hers while he kissed the top her head. "Kagome." He whispered in his voice, regretting it as she stiffened in his hold. 

Kagome's eyes sprung open, the black veil of night shrouding her sight. Then ever so slowly, she pulled back in the unrelenting hold, her eyes widening in surprise. Her mouth fell open, useless to voice her newfound horror. With a sharp jerk she pulled herself away from the warmth of his lap, landing painfully on her backside.

"Naraku!" Shouted the rage filled voice of her lover, Inuyasha. 

Kagome spun around standing, confusion glittering in her eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" A whimper clawed its way from the back of her throat, and she clasped her hands over both sides of her ears. "Your not real!" She screamed loudly, shrilly, while to her it was but a mere muffle. A brilliant pink glow swallowing her within its impenetrable shield.

Naraku caught the glare of her hanyou lover from over the brilliant miko shield. A sadistic smirk curved his lips, a false façade for all to see. "Back from the dead hanyou?" His eyes shifted over to Kagome. 

Myouga swiftly disappeared into the underbrush, waiting at a safe distance for the battle to end. His faith in his master was unwavering, his Lady would be safe, and he would retire a faithful retainer. 

Kagome blocked the painful thoughts of reality from her mind, parting her lips to inhale hungry gasps of air. Her body tingled with power, a power she felt to be limitless. The shield fell away, and she looked up calmly, locking her accusing eyes with Naraku's. "Was it a game?" Her voice had changed, somehow more musical then before, edged with a newfound danger. 

Naraku felt his knees weaken and he shook his head no, his clawed hands resting hesitantly at his sides. "You were never a game to me." His resolve grew, and he straitened pushing the fear from his being. 

Inuyasha shook himself from the stupider that had overcome him, standing protectively before his Kagome. "I wont let you, or anyone hurt Kagome." He growled out menacingly, his claws lengthening dramatically. 

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, marveling at the way a trail of pink dust seemed to trail away at the sudden movement. She raised her hand, sweeping it through the air. A trail glittered in its wake before fading away into the night, almost like the tail of a shooting star. 

__

Her nails were longer, sharper, maintaining a more feminine appeal, and to her amazement it would seem as if they were the source of the excess power. Much like some demons had claws that could emit poison, hers supplied a steady flow of purification magic. 

Mindful of her new fighting technique she rested a hand on his shoulder, overwhelmed with memories of their life together. He relaxed beneath her touch, his hand coming to rest over hers, gripping it tightly in reassurance. "Together?" She breathed in his ear. 

Inuyasha squeezed her hand lovingly, his eyes unseeing behind the fog that had overtaken them. "Together, Kagome." He agreed, his eyes clearing. 

Naraku stiffened, a wave of unwanted foreboding slamming into him as he watched the couple before him. The hanyous eyes held the same fierceness they had the night he had killed him. But now back from the dead, with his power restored, he could backup the unsaid threat. Miasma crackled around his feet, swirling up along his form in a supporting manner. 

Kagome tightened her hold against Inuyasha's shoulders as they waited for Naraku's attack. The miasma had hid him in its murky mouth, the twin pair of crimson eyes glowing sharply throughout the fog. Suddenly the miasma lashed out at them and Kagome reacted before she realized what she was doing, throwing up a shield of her miko energy. The Miasma rebounded disappearing somewhere off behind them, while her shield sizzled in remembrance of the foul touch that had marred its surface.

---

Off in the distance the sky was alight with a pink glow, occasionally pushed backward by a offending black cloud. The dog demon exhaled sharply at the sight, his nostrils flaring. He could feel her power as it lingered in the air around him, miles away from where she actually stood. The great abdomen of the beast strained as he inhaled a large amount of the air, his breath was released in a snarl of displeasure, his pace quickening. 

Her blood, he could smell her blood and it infuriated him. He could smell the scent of his brother and Naraku grow stronger as he neared the battlegrounds. Sesshoumaru had been in a number of inner battles as of late, and would not lose this one. 

---

The ground began to shake beneath their feet, and Kagome held onto Inuyasha to keep from falling, exhaustion written all over her face. The tremors only grew stronger and soon the both of them were on hands and knees upon the earth, Naraku clinging to a tree. Birds squawked angrily fleeing from their homes in the trees as they came crashing down beneath the paws of a mighty beast. 

Kagome coughed dust burning her eyes and lungs, burring her face in Inuyasha's chest. The beast had suddenly slid to a stop, causing clouds of dust to rouse from the ground. Hot wind whipped around her and she peeked out from Inuyasha's chest up into the rage filled red eyes of the demonic canine. '_Sesshoumaru_.' She acknowledged him fearfully, wanting to seek comfort against Inuyasha's chest once more. 

Sesshoumaru snarled out her name roughly, his voice ringing throughout the forest. Her hair and clothing blew wildly around her, and she clung tighter to his half brother. Furious he turned his anger on Naraku, slamming him tighter against a tree underneath his paw. He could feel Naraku pushing his paw away and forced it down again with renewed strength, once again looking back to Kagome. 

Inuyasha did his best to keep Kagome out of sight, blocking her behind him. Although he knew it was a futile effort, Sesshoumaru would have known she was there without seeing her. Inuyasha fought back the urge to attack both Sesshoumaru and Naraku for the harm they had afflicted on Kagome, his Kagome. Perhaps dieing made you more cautious during your second chance at life. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha decided to fight them one at a time.

---

Kouga and his clan of wolfs slid down the steep mountainside, rocks crumbling beneath their feet in a dusty trail. Behind them flew flocks of raven birds blending into the night sky above them, lead by Muikare. Along the path that meet the bottom of the mountainside raced other demons of alliance, determination alive in their war cries. Aloof clouds of fire flew a cow, Toutousai perched atop its back. Lastly was the undead priestess, Kikyo, who flew with the support of her soul snatchers. 

Worry etched its way across Kouga's brow, and with a extra burst of speed, the air around him formed a whirlwind. All this without the aid of the Shikon shards he thought with pride. Word had came late regarding the beginnings of the battle, and they had all raced in chaotic order to fulfill their purpose. No one was sure on exactly what was happening, clinging to the urgency of bloodlust. 

---

Sesshoumaru roared loudly over the thunder of Naraku's attack, the Tenseiga held out before him shielding him from harm. The force of the blow had sent him crumpled down upon one knee his breathing ragged but steady. He had long lost slipped from his demon form, and now he crouched in front of Kagome, protecting her from the filth that was Naraku. Inuyasha was not far from her side, busying himself with the whips of miasma that slipped past Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome gasped horrified as a hard spear of miasma caught Inuyasha in the shoulder, pulling him back with it. Her eyes dilated, darkening as she turned back around to face the onslaught of razor sharp miasma attacks. A inhuman roar tore from her throat leaving it raw in the process as she bought her clinched fists down upon the earth. Upon contact with the trembling ground, a flash of pink emitted from her hands, swelling out around her like ripples in water. Her power grew, and with more force then before she repeated the process. This time the ring of pink barely stopped at the tip of Naraku's boot.

Lithely she leapt to her feet, blood trickling down her chin from where she had bitten her lip in concentration. She was unaware of the pain her attack had inflicted on the youkai lord as he stood deftly before her in his effort to keep her safe. Even Inuyasha who was sprawled out behind her, pinned to the ground by miasma, was blocked from her mind. His face contorting in pain as the pink tendrils of purification energy wrapped up around his legs.

Kagome continued to gather the power within herself until she was no longer able to stop, and her body grew rigid with the strain. A thin ring of crimson outlined her hugely dilated pupils, and her jaw sprung open, the teeth within her mouth bloody. A strangled scream of confusion and rage vibrated from within her chest, her back arched with a sharp jerk, her scream increasing to a thunderous cry. 

Around her all foes and allies grew silent, forgetting the danger in everything except for her, the human woman. Kouga stepped out of the ranks of his tribe, his breathing harsh as he remained a horrified spectator, marveling in disbelief at what they had ran blindly into. Kikyo leapt from the embrace of her soul snatchers, moving to the front of the bystanders. Her eyes glittered with the coldness of death but amidst it all was a eternal fire, once again sparked to life. "Stay behind me!" She ordered before quickly setting to work, calling all the power forth from her soul. Kikyo's eyes fell upon Inuyasha's fallen form and she inhaled sharply, throwing her arms out in a gesture that brought to life a shield. Cries of disbelief wrung out behind her, a few youkai tentatively reaching clawed fingers out to poke at it. Kikyo steeled her back straitening her shoulders, as she watched on in apprehension as her reincarnation continued to gather energy. Her shield had boxed in Naraku, as well as both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The Western Lord would not budge from his position affront his mate. He stood stubborn even as his skin began to grow hot from the energy of the one he protected. 

Naraku shielded himself with thick layers of miasma, his brow cold with sweat. The amused laughter was lost from his lips, as he waited for the inescapable fate that had been bestowed upon him. The miko he had dreamt of possessing, rose up before him, lifted by invisible hands, glowing a ethereal shade of pink. He inhaled deeply cherishing the breath as if it were his last. In truth, he wanted to taste it, her power. The miko's power was nearing its peak, and it was everything Naraku knew she possessed. 

Kagome held her breath in a effort not to release the power that had grown to vast for her to maintain. Her body was gripped by seizures, and the breath she had been holding back was torn from her body in a earsplitting scream. The energy sought any possible exit from within her being. Hot, pink rays of light, escaping from her open mouth, eyes, ears, the smaller rays filtering out from the pours within her skin. 

Kagome thrashed, suspended in midair as towering waves of purification energy loomed threateningly over both Sesshoumaru and Naraku. There was a pulse and a brilliant blue flash as Kagome's purification attack rebounded against the sturdy walls of Kikyo's shield, once again lashing out over Sesshoumaru and Naraku. 

Sesshoumaru refused to cry out as a immense pain engulfed him in its searing embrace. In his hands the Tenseiga pulsed, followed by a blinding blue flash that surrounded him, separated him from the searing kiss of Kagome's purification waves. His eyes slid shut against the luminous glow, gripping the hilt of Tenseiga tighter. He would much rather feel the unforgiving scorch of her attack then the dull ach that chilled his heart. 

Sesshoumaru had been enable to ignore the memories brought back from the depths of his subconscious upon seeing his hated half brother and mate together. On occasion of seeing them together, both before and after they had mated, Sesshoumaru would always notice the warmth she held in her eyes for him. _'She loved, loves him.' _A bitter sigh rumbled forth from his sharply sculpted lips. 

Kikyo cautiously let her shield down as her reincarnation fell into the waiting embrace of Sesshoumaru, the air tingling with the aftermath of the energy. How the youkai lord had survived the immense blast of purification eluded her, not wanting to dwell on the thought her eyes landed once again on the crumpled form of Inuyasha. A jagged piece of miasma jutting outward from both sides of his body, blood trickling down his chest. _'He lives.' _She thought blissfully before walking over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _'I would never wish death on you again, Inuyasha.' _

Inuyasha stirred beneath her touch, flinching as he tore the shard of miasma from his shoulder, leaving a wide hole in its wake. "Kikyo?" He coughed in question, accepting her help as he stood. 

Kikyo nodded searching his tired eyes, hers saddening. "Forgive me Inuyasha." The cruel hate forever present in her voice was missing, replaced with unfulfilled longing. 

Inuyasha hesitantly pulled her into a hug, mindful of his shoulder. Cruel laughter broke them apart, and Inuyasha quickly moved in front of Kikyo, his hand resting above a sword less hip. His eyebrows knitted together and he took a step towards a huge crater, from which inside birthed Naraku's mocking laughter. 

Naraku lay brokenly inside the uncovered grave, laughter bubbling forth from his torn open stomach. The shadow of the hanyou cast itself over the rim, blocking out the light of the moon. Soon more shadows joined his in unity, the majority of them were enemies he had collected over the years, while a slim few where trusted allies of his. He was both surprised and amused to see Kagura, a victorious gleam to her eyes. 

Naraku leaned his head back, resting it against the uneven earth, a rock pressing against the underside of his ear. The smell of their fear brought on more peals of laughter, which soon died off into ragged coughs, blood trickling from both his nose and mouth. 

"Naraku." Kikyo called his name from where she stood at the ledge of the crater, directly above his head. 

Naraku stilled in memory, a sad smile lingering on his lips. "Kikyo." He answered, a longing etched on his parted lips. 

Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome against his chest, kissing her brow while she slept. He watched carefully as the undead priestess summoned forth her soul snatchers, the eel like creatures descending into the crater. Naraku was unable to lift a finger to hold them off as one by one, they tore away a demon soul from his body, replenishing them into the undead priestess. 

Kikyo shivered, lifting a clawed hand upward in a gesture that put her soul snatchers at bay. She was hanyou now from all the demonic souls she had taken possession of, her eyes burning red with the fires of hell. "Onigumo." She called out, the same way she had before. She caught his eyes and laughed, richly and darkly, leaping down into the pit with him. "Do not worry Onigumo, I'll take you to a place where everyone is burned by the touch of fire." 

A sadistic smile curled the corner of her lips. "But first." Kikyo cupped a slender hand out in front of her chest, a shimmering orb of white forming within her palm. A sincere smile worked its way onto her face and she flattened her hand to the sky, watching as it disappeared into the chest of her reincarnation. 

Onigumo did not protest when the miko he had set eyes on fifty years ago lifted him from the broken earth. Free from the corruption of demonic urges he was ashamed of all the pain he caused, and shut his eyes against the disgusted stares of his defeaters. He heard his sweet miko bade her old lover farewell and opened his burnt eyelids. Should he had been alone, he would have been afraid as the fires of hell rose up to greet them. The flames licked hungrily at them as they descended into the dark abyss. 

Inuyasha stood silent, his golden eyes blazing in a parting far stronger then words could provide. After a while the allies began to depart, leaving only Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and a hidden Myouga. 

Sesshoumaru set the unconscious Kagome down, withdrawing his sword. "It has been a odd turn of events, Inuyasha… That brings you to stand before me now." Sesshoumaru then moved a safe distance away from Kagome, keeping her out of the battlefield. 

Inuyasha ignored the pain in his shoulder, and slipped into a defensive stance. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled out in mounting fury. "Why her? Why Kagome?" 

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose in distaste at his younger brother. "Why her what, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha clinched his fist, his jaw tightening. "She is not a toy Sesshoumaru!" Outrage, pure outrage overcame him. "She was my mate." His anger softened into sadness.

"I did what was customary, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru shook his head with a frown. "I was in need of a mate, and yours had proven her strength so I decided to rescue her." 

"Rescue her?!" He shouted in disbelief, standing from his defensive stance. 

Sesshoumaru leveled his gaze on his half brother, irritated. "Humans are fickle creatures. Without you Inuyasha, she was left alone to face the ridicule of her own kind." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows over flashing molten eyes. "Did you want the same fate to fall upon your pups that had been bestowed upon you?" 

Inuyasha was caught off guard, his eyes flickering between accusing and confusion. "When did you start to care about the welfare of humans?"

"I grow tired of this Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked heatedly into his eyes, pure hatred glittering in their depths. "I grow tired of you." Scornfully he looked over to the sleeping figure of Kagome. "Your all she wants." With red tinged eyes he looked back to the half breed. "She would have you, nothing more then a meager mutt, over everything I can provide."

"Love." Inuyasha breathed the word, looking in her direction. "I can give her love."

Sesshoumaru was silent, a mask if indifference molding his features. "It would seem we both inherited a weakness from our father, Inuyasha." He admitted harshly, planning on sending Inuyasha back into his grave. "She is the one unable to give her love."

Inuyasha tore his gaze from Kagome to his brother, shock written on his face. "What did you say?" He asked, his tone losing its strength. 

Sesshoumaru growled once again preparing himself for battle, tightening his hold on Toukijin's hilt. "She will not leave me, I will not be abandoned again!" His lips curled back, a growl rumbling forth. 

Inuyasha took a uncertain step forward. "Do you love her, Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru stiffened eyeing the hanyou warily. "She carries my pup."

Inuyasha paused looking back towards the upturned earth of the battlefield. "You protected her tonight." Inuyasha recalled how his brother had refused to acknowledge the certain death that would befall upon him, and continued to protect Kagome. The fact that he would consider having pups with her was enough of a declaration of his love. "How long?" He asked, sudden realization dawning on him. 

Sesshoumaru briefly considered not answering the hanyou, but sighed slipping out of his fighting stance once more. He knew what his brother was asking. He wanted to know how long he had loved the girl, Kagome. "Since the day she defied death by my claws." 

Inuyasha dropped his guard completely, casting his tired eyes up at his brother. "You wouldn't hurt her would you? Or our children?" 

"I would not dishonor myself so." Sesshoumaru replied annoyed, giving a faint snort.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I was revived for only this night. Let me use it to say goodbye to her." 

"No." Was Sesshoumaru's immediate reply, cold and indifferent. 

Having received the expected answer, Inuyasha glanced at her once more. "She loves her family… back home." Sadly Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her back to his brother. "You should take her to visit them sometime soon."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, a pang of guilt twisting in the pit of his belly. He would not tell the hanyou, or Kagome, that her only way home had been destroyed. "Your children are being kept at the safe house in the western fort. I suggest you spend your last living hours there." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, gently lifting Kagome to rest against his fur pillowed shoulder. "Farewell Inuyasha." He did not look back or wait for a reply before lifting up into the night sky on his cloud, disappearing into the horizon. 

Inuyasha stood there like a dejected puppy, watching until his half brother and Kagome were nothing more then a pinprick in the distance. "Goodbye Kagome." He whispered sorrowfully into the wind, a part of him dieing all over again. 

Myouga came out from his hiding spot within the underbrush, and plopped himself atop the hanyou's slumped shoulder. "Was that wise Master Inuyasha?" He cautiously questioned his Lords actions.

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he straitened his shoulders, walking off into the direction of his children. 

---

Kagome scrunched her face up, a moan announcing the end of her slumber. Disoriented she sat up, shutting her eyes against the sudden rush of dizziness. "Inuyasha?" She called his name hopefully, fearing what she would see if she opened her eyes. 

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his side, a curtain of silver hair falling over his shoulder as he leaned over pulling her against him. The smell of her salty tears hit him hard and he gently shushed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep Kagome."

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She chocked over his name, her body convulsing against his. "Where is Inuyasha?" 

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes to calm himself, drawling in a deep breath. He had been prepared for her outburst upon awakening, but still, the pain he had been expecting seemed to dwarf in comparison to the feeling now taking hold of his chest. "Inuyasha is gone." He murmured softly.

"Gone?" Kagome jerked in his hold. "Y-you killed him didn't you?" Accusing violet blue eyes bore into the backs of his closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter to still her struggles. "It was not necessary, he was bought back for just that day Kagome. He is gone now." He opened his brilliant golden eyes, looking past her out the widow at the sun kissed morning sky. 

Subconsciously her arms tightened around him, pressing her face against the shallow of his missing arm. Her body rocked against his as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. 

A chaotic spark caught in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, disrupting the false image of peace he wore. He could feel her tears running tickilishly down his flesh, and the ragged huffs of her hot breath against his chest. His single arm loosened its hold on her, gently rubbing smoothing circles into the small of her back.

---

On the other side of the well sat Souta with Buyo cradled in his lap. A sad sigh slipped past his parted lips, his shoulders slumping forward. Standing to leave he lightly kicked the old well with the tip of his sneaker. Just then there was a rumble, and Souta stiffened fearfully. Right before his eyes the well began to cave in on itself disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Coughing Souta made his way out of the old well house, hands pressed against his knees as he bent over. When he turned back around, there was no longer a well house, instead a patch of grassy green earth had taken its place. Horrified, he ran over to the spot the well should have been, dropping to his knees. All that remained in evidence that a well once stood there was a small coble stone. "Mom!" Was his panicked response, as he leapt to his feet running towards the shrine screaming bloody murder. 

---

!! Ah!! Bad author, bad me! I know ^_~: So many of you wanted me to bring back Inuyasha from the dead to seek revenge out on Sesshoumaru, and what did I do? Well… 1 out of 2 isn't so bad! I am humbly sorry for the delay, I said I would have this chapter out sooner, and I was wrong. I had a lot of trouble writing the demise of Naraku, it was a very important part in my story and I wanted to write it to the best of my abilities… Sadly that wouldn't happen anytime soon, I'm a very picky person, so I just went with the flow and this was the result! 

~*Thank you*~ 

-Everyone for your kind reviews, and thoughtful opinions! It's a huge honor to have you all read my work. 

Please feel free to e-mail me with questions or comments. I love to hear from you! If you ask me a question in a review make sure you leave me your e-mail address so I can get back to you. 

E-mail me at **HeartlessEnchantress@yahoo.com**

__

-As always with love, HeartlessEnchantress 


End file.
